Y me enamore de ti
by zephyr hb
Summary: KibaNaru Yaoi Slash. Kurenai conoce un alumno de la Academia y considera tomarlo como su alumno, sin considerar que traera cambios para el resto y abrira la tapa de situaciones incomodas para más de una persona. Rated M por malas palabras... por ahora
1. Formando el equipo 8

Ah, bueno, este capitulo ya esta corregido, por lo menos las faltas de ortografía... hay dios, como doy lata.

A ver... cosas que tenia que decir?... Pues... Si eres nuevo entrando aqui esto es un Kiba-naru... bueno, un princess Naruto... no que tenga bubis o algo parecido... simplemente es muy tierno... segun mi punto de vista...

Haaaa -suspiro- estoy comenzando a escribir tonterias.

* * *

Y me enamore de ti

* * *

Capitulo primero:

Formando el equipo 8

* * *

Si no fuera por que le debía al regente de Konohagure todo su respeto, Kurenai hubiera simplemente dado la media vuelta y salido por la puerta en cuanto las intenciones del anciano fueron lo suficientemente claras.

Quería que tomara una vez más un equipo de Genin bajo su cuidado.

Intentó negarse de la manera más cortes argumentando que no estaba lista para una carga de ese tipo, y el peliblanco solo había contestado, fumando su pipa desde la ventana, que definitivamente estaba lista.

-Tómalo como una prueba a ti misma Kurenai –había dicho de manera sabia- si después de un tiempo no estás cómoda con tu equipo, podrás volver a realizar tus misiones en solitario.

Decir que no, para ese punto ya no era posible, y la Jounin de pelo negro, rasgos exquisitos y ojos rojos, solo pudo asentir y abandonar la oficina.

El resto del día lo tenía libre, así como el resto de los Jounin que tomarían equipos a su cargo, pero decidió que caminaría sola por el resto del día antes que demostrar lo preocupada que estaba por dentro; así que, después de dar vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo se detuvo bajo un árbol que sostenía un columpio.

No se sentó, solo se recargó contra el tronco y miró al frente donde, ya sea por mano del destino o simple casualidad, la Academia de la aldea se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana al tiempo que una brisa, soplando desde el norte, comenzaba a cobrar intensidad y arrancaba algunas hojas del árbol.

Miró hacía arriba y sus ojos rubíes toparon con los ojos azules de un niño que estaba mirando hacía abajo desde una rama.

-Hola -dijo el chico rubio después de unos segundos de silencio, ella devolvió el saludo- ¿Eres un ninja?

-Si vas a comenzar a hablar con un desconocido –contestó con voz dura, pero que no guardaba antipatía- primero debes presentarte de manera apropiada.

Sonriendo de una manera apenada que a la pelinegra le pareció salvaje, el chico salto desde la rama y calló con poca gracia frente a ella.

-Mi nombre es UZUMAKI NARUTO –dijo remarcando su nombre y la Jounin pudo ver las marcas en forma de bigotes que caracterizaban al portador del Kyuubi- soy estudiante en la Academia para ninjas y futuro Hokage.

-Mi nombre es Yuu Kurenai –replicó ella sin mostrar signos de sorpresa al descubrir que el chico fuera EL UZUMAKI NARUTO o que clamara ser futuro Hokage- soy un Jounin de la aldea oculta de la hoja, mucho gusto.

-Genial –dijo Naruto con expresión sorprendida- yo no conozco muchos ninjas, solo conozco al viejo Jiji-san y a Iruka-sensei, Ne… Kurenai-san, debes saber muchos trucos sorprendentes, Jiji siempre dice que solo los mejores ninjas pueden ser Jounin y que primero tengo que llegar a ser uno si quiero ser…

-NARUTO!! –rugió una voz potente al tiempo que volvía a pasar otra corriente de aire y más hojas caían al suelo, ambos voltearon a ver la ventana de uno de los salones de la Academia, donde Iruka estaba luciendo seriamente enojado- El receso terminó hace quince minutos, regresa ahora mismo o te pondré un castigo a la hora de salida.

Y sin esperar respuesta cerró la ventana dejando al dichoso rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ne… creo que me quede dormido más de la cuenta –dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos antes de volver a detenerse y voltear- Fue un placer conocerla Kurenai-san –e hizo una reverencia corta con las mejillas rojas.

-También fue un placer conocerte Naruto, espero volver a verte.

Y ambos marcharon en direcciones opuestas, curiosamente, a Kurenai le pareció que en realidad si esperaba volver a ver al muchacho.

* * *

Una semana después la pelinegra y los otros Jounin estaban en la sala del Hokage esperando, algunos menos gustosos que otros, la asignación de sus equipos.

El suyo ya había sigo asignado y solo estaba esperando al ultimo de los equipos para abandonar la habitación y continuar, en la sala de juntas, con la hora obligatoria de comentarios. Entiéndase chismes.

-Hatake Kakashi, será asignado al grupo de Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto.

Eso llamó su atención, según tenía entendido…

-¿No había reprobado ese muchacho? –dijo el Jounin de relleno número 1.

-Despues de algunos eventos nocturnos en donde Naruto prestó sus servicios para la captura de un traidor, su maestro de la Academia, Iruka, decidió aprobarlo.

Aparecieron algunos susurros en el fondo de la sala y por lo que Kurenai pudo rescatar, eso no era todo lo que había ocurrido, suspiro y volteó a su izquierda donde Kakashi, aparentando leer su libro, parecía apático a los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Kakashi, que suerte tienes, el chico genio Uchiha y un muchacho que no entiende nada.

No supo porque, pero en ese momento la imagen del rubio, sonrojado al hacer su reverencia, atravesó por su cabeza y la ojiroja supo que no fuera tanto por que no entendiera, tal vez simplemente no tenía nadie que le explicara y tal vez, solo tal vez, Kakashi debería defender a su futuro estudiante.

-Hokage-sama –dijo y se quedó callada cuando descubrió que no sabía lo que quería decir.

El viejo espero el tiempo necesario y la urgió con un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que podía hablar.

-Quisiera que el muchacho fuera puesto en mi equipo.

Si bien, no era poco común que un Jounin pidiera a algún alumno en particular, ya sea por razones personales o profesionales, ese tipo de peticiones iban precedidas con días o meses de anticipación; así que, cuando todo mundo entendió la frase que había dicho y las cosas se quedaron más calladas que una tumba, Sarutobi dijo con voz calmada.

-Kakashi, Kurenai, esperen un momento, el resto puede irse.

En un tronar de dedos, el salón quedó vacío salvo por tres personas.

Después de un incomodo silencio, el anciano dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Hay alguna razón especifica para esa petición tan inesperada Kurenai?

El otro Jounin, que para ese entonces ya había guardado su libro, la miraba atentamente, y todavía sin estar muy segura de la razón de su súbito razonamiento la pelinegra comenzó.

-Hace una semana aproximadamente me tope con el muchacho –hizo un pausa para acomodar sus ideas- y lejos de parecerme un muchacho torpe, como todas las personas lo clasifican, me pareció… interesante.

-Estoy conciente de su personalidad –el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla y exhaló- pero no veo porque transferir a un muchacho de un equipo diseñado para el asalto y ataque rápido a un equipo diseñado para el rastreo e información.

-Creo que no sería muy conveniente poner a alguien como Uchiha Sasuke con alguien como Naruto.

Ante esto, Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible y el regente de Konohagure levantó una ceja.

-Explícate.

-Si pones juntas dos personas, que han estado solas tanto tiempo, puede que se entiendan mutuamente… –se detuvo un poco- o puede que no sepan como acercarse entre sí o que se lleguen a lastimar bastante en el proceso o que se comprendan pero no entiendan a los demás.

Por un momento, le pareció ver en el rostro del anciano, el deseo golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¿Y que propones tu? –hablo por primera vez Kakashi desde su derecha y por el tono de voz, dio a entender que tal vez el también quería al muchacho en su equipo por alguna razón.

-Los Aburame son de un clan respetable y de principios parecidos a los del casi extinto Uchiha, por otro lado, el Clan Inuzuka es conocido por ser, entre otras cosas, muy protector con los suyos, y a la vez tener un carácter un tanto liberal, y si mal no recuerdo, Hyuuga Hinata tiene un carácter tímido que parece suficiente para calmar el temperamento de ambos muchachos. Incluso Haruno Sakura puede actuar como un catalizador para que Aburame Shino y Uchiha Sasuke comienzen alguna platica… de vez en cuando.

Tenía que admitirlo, para ser una reflexión de tres minutos, no estaba tan mal.

La habitación quedo en silencio un par de minutos más mientras cada uno pensaba sus propios pensamientos.

-Si las cosas no van como suponen, siempre podemos empujarlos un poco en la dirección correcta.

* * *

Hinata mordió su labio inferior por la parte interna y se miró una vez más en el espejo de baño mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello.

Fracasó.

No es que no estuviera bien peinado, o que su ropa fuera inadecuada. Pero por una vez desearía ser una muchacha más bonita, con confianza de si misma. Tal vez el cabello largo, un carácter más fuerte o…

Suspiró y, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago, salió del baño para ir al comedor donde su familia ya la esperaba.

Su padre y su hermanita estaban un tanto serios y fue el primero de los dos, el que interrumpió el desayuno para hablar.

-Comprendo que hoy va a ser el día en que te asignaran tu unidad –ella afirmó débilmente con la cabeza- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes podrían ser tus compañeros?

El nudo en su estomago se hizo más fuerte e intentó mantener la mirada hacia su padre, fallando por segunda vez en el día.

-Cre-creo que… podrían ser Aburame Shino o Inuzuka Kiba, porque tienen habilidades… compatibles con la nuestra –por un momento le pareció ver algo de desagrado en el rostro de su padre y la peliazul se preguntó si era por pensar que fueran compatibles con otros clanes y a eso le siguió el pensamiento de que hubiera dicho si mencionaba que deseaba que Naruto estuviera en su unidad… por alguna razón a su padre, como a la mayoría de la gente, no le agradaba mucho el rubio.

-Sea cual sea tu unidad –la cabeza del clan interrumpió sus pensamientos- estoy seguro que demostraras lo que vale tu linaje.

Lo cual, en términos normales, significaba que esperaba que no lo decepcionara.

-Si padre.

Dijo al tiempo que asentía y continuaron el desayuno en silencio.

* * *

A Naruto le sabía la boca a… por mucho que le desagradara pensarlo… Sasuke, había sido golpeado a morir por una horda de mujeres furiosas y si no fuera porque estaba distraído pensando "por favor que me toque con Sakura" una y otra vez en su mente, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta cuando Hinata se levantó de su asiento y dio un pequeño grito de "SI", cosa muy rara en ella y que pronto remedió sentándose apresuradamente completamente roja, o cuando Kiba puso la cabeza entre las manos con todos los síntomas de un dolor de cabeza.

-Naruto… -se escuchó la voz de Iruka y el rubio salió de su trance para mirar a su maesro- ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir… verdad?

Como solo se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, el profesor se limitó a mirarlo de manera neutra y volvió a repetir.

-Equipo ocho, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba.

Hinata se puso un poco roja, pero sonrió, Kiba hundió la cabeza un poco más entre sus manos y Naruto solo miró a Sakura con una sensación de perdida mientras la pelirosa lo miraba con cierto alivio (perra).

El rubio, curiosamente se quedó callado, claro que eso no duró mucho tiempo, porque cuando Iruka terminó la lista con un

-Equipo diez, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y dijo.

-Ooi, Iruka-sensei, yo quiero estar en el equipo de Sakura-chan, cámbiame por Sasuke-teme.

Kiba, en ese momento levantó la cabeza y exclamó su apoyo al tiempo que el salón se elevaba en opiniones.

Sakura tenía un aura negra alrededor de ella, Sasuke, por una vez estaba de acuerdo y asentía, mal que mal, Hinata era una de las pocas mujeres que nunca se le había lanzado a media calle e Ino, que nada tenía que ver en este asunto, apoyaba fervientemente la teoría de la relatividad de Naruto.

Tal vez, si alguien en ese momento se hubiera tomado su tiempo, y por alguna misteriosa razón el salón hubiera estado en completo silencio hubiera escuchado, con muuuucho esfuerzo, el pequeñisimo "No" que salió de la boca de cierta peliazul.

-NO.

El sonido apago el resto de las voces y todos miraron a ver hacia el frente donde Iruka-sensei mostraba ya la vena palpitante en la frente que había descubierto desde que cierto rubio comenzó a tomar clases con el.

-No va a haber cambios en los equipos, -explicó con voz cada vez más alta- No vas a DECIDIR con quien te cambie y NO vas a EXPRESAR TU OPINION con respecto a este asunto.

Como el rubio no parecía muy poco afectado por el exabrupto, en apariencia irracional, de su maestro, abrió la boca solo para ser interrumpido por el mismo.

-Si escucho alguna opinión más de tu parte, te pondré en un equipo con Sasuke e Ino.

A Ino pareció encantarle la idea, pero desafortunada o afortunadamente para Sasuke que se había puesto a sudar en frió, Naruto no parecía dispuesto a futuros comentarios

'Ah, que bueno que los niños son tan crédulos', pensó Iruka.

-Bien, los Jounin de cada unidad llegarán aquí en medía hora, pueden ir a comer –y salió de ese salón a festejar que otra persona tendría que arreglárselas con el dolor de cabeza que era Naruto.

* * *

Pensando que esta era su última oportunidad para robar un beso del amor de su vida, Naruto se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el salón poco después de que lo hiciera Sakura para seguir a su sueño dorado Sasuke.

Kiba los vio abandonar el salón y se preguntó una vez más porque esos tres no habían sido puestos en una misma unidad. Si hasta parecía cosa del destino

Sakura moría por Sasuke, Naruto se moría por Sakura y Sasuke parecía tan GAY que no le sorprendería descubrir que en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorado de Naruto.

Reprimió un escalofrió y decidió que lo mejor sería desayunar con la única compañera de equipo que le quedaba antes de que, por alguna misteriosa razón tomara un poco de coraje y siguiera al rubio fuera.

Si, claro.

* * *

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el plazo de media hora, Naruto entró otra vez al salón con una expresión alicaída y Kiba no pudo dejar de pensar que seguramente Sakura lo había mandado por un tubo… por millonésima vez.

-Oi, Naruto –exclamó desde su lugar al lado de su compañera peliazul y le hizo una señal para que se sentara con ellos.

Ciertamente no le agradaba tener que compartir una unidad con el tonto de la clase, y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que su compañera estuviera obviamente enamorada del tonto, pero su madre lo mataría si se enteraba que se había enemistado con su compañero desde el primer día. Si alguien iba a iniciar una pelea, ese sería el ojiazul.

-Hola aliento de perro –dijo cuando estaba a su lado y Kiba solo sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente, pero como el apodo ya tenía tiempo y no fue dicho con mala intención sino más bien por costumbre lo dejo pasar- Hola Hinata, parece que vamos a estar juntos un tiempo ne?

La chica del grupo lo miro una fracción de segundo como ponderando si era real o una de sus fantasías perfectas, después… intentó hablar.

-Ho- ho… ho- ho… -el punto clave en esto es… intentó.

Y mientras el rubio la miraba con incredulidad creciente, decidió sentarse como le había indicado Kiba y esperar a que terminara lo que iba a decir.

Al fin, después de unos asombrosos quince segundos, los "h-ho" de la chica culminaron con un grandioso.

-H-hola Na-naruto-kun.

Kiba agradeció que no quisiera continuar con un "como has estado?" porque no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

-Ne, Kiba¿No deberías haber dejado a tu perro en la casa?

Tal vez en verdad tenía paciencia ese día, o tal vez ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear contra su ligero dolor de cabeza y el resto de su equipo al mismo tiempo, pero en vez de contestar de manera brusca miró al rubio duramente.

-Akamaru, no es una mascota, es un compañero de equipo muy útil en el campo de batalla y de ahora en adelante, si vamos a estar en el mismo equipo, espero que lo respetes más y no te refieras a él como "un perro".

El cachorro, que en ese momento estaba en su chaqueta, ladró en señal de aprobación, y el chico solo los vio antes de suspirar cansadamente.

-Cielos, aliento de perro, no tienes porque enojarte tanto, solo estaba preocupado porque tu pe… Akamaru, no parece muy grande para ser "un compañero de equipo muy útil en el campo de batalla"¿Qué tal si algún enemigo decide ensañarse con el pobre mientras estamos en batalla o algo?

Kiba, Hinata, y hasta Akamaru se le quedaron observando indecisos entre estar ofendidos por creer que el animal no podría defenderse o asombrarse de que se hubiera preocupado por él.

-En verdad no lo sabes no es cierto? –dijo al fin el castaño a lo que el otro solo se le quedó viendo con su mirada de "¿saber que?"- mi familia a sido compañera de perros ninja desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

El rubio miró a Akamaru que a su vez le devolvió la mirada desde la chaqueta de su amo y dijo con expresión dudosa.

-¿Perros ninja?

Afortunadamente en ese momento el autor, o sea yo, quiso que en ese momento llegaran Asuma, Genma y Kurenai, llamando la atención del resto de los Genin que en ese momento ya estaban casi completos en su totalidad.

-Equipo siete

Dijo Asuma mientras, con su mano derecha, retiraba el cigarrillo de su boca. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se levantaron y, a una señal suya, lo siguieron fuera del salón.

La Kunoichi dio un paso al frente y con toda la ley marcial escrita en cada uno de sus movimientos dijo.

-Equipo o…

-Kurenai-san –exclamó Naruto antes de acercarse a toda velocidad- ¿te acuerdas de mí?, nos vimos el otro día fuera de la escuela y tú…

-Naruto –lo interrumpió la pelinegra sintiéndose enrojecer un poco- Trae al resto de tu equipo y sígueme.

Se dio medía vuelta y simuló no ver la sonrisa burlesca de Genma o percibir la mirada de Asuma que ya estaba a medio pasillo antes de salir y caminar en dirección al tejado del edificio que estaba en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía el hijo del Hokage en curso.

Ni muerta dejaría que Asuma la viera roja de vergüenza.

* * *

Ya en el tejado, el equipo ocho se sentó en algunos escalones que había en la estructura del techo y la pelinegra rompió el silencio.

-Naruto –dijo seriamente- espero que entiendas que lo que hiciste haya abajo no fue precisamente apropiado –como el susodicho solo la miro confundido, explicó- en primer lugar, correr y gritar a todo pulmón cuando reconoces a alguien, sobre todo a alguien mayor, no es lo indicado, en segundo lugar, no es bueno interrumpir a las personas.

El rubio sonrió tontamente a modo de disculpa y se rascó la nuca.

-Un –dijo.

-Bueno –suspiró, por lo menos era algo, y dirigiéndose a todos continuó- mi nombre es Yuui Kurenai, seré su líder de unidad como Jounin y espero que podamos trabajar como un equipo unido. Para empezar, me gustaría que me dijeran las cosas buenas que saben de sus compañeros y algo de ustedes mismos para conocerlos un poco mejor.

Todos asintieron y con una mirada a su derecha, el castaño comenzó.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y este es Akamaru –dijo sosteniendo a su "perro ninja"- le gustan las croquetas, tiene capacidades de rastreo superiores a las mías, cuenta buenos chistes –el resto lo vio como si estuviera un poco fumado- y es muy leal. –volteó a su derecha- ella es Hyuuga Hinata, no se mucho de ella, pero parece que sabe escuchar y él –señalo más a su derecha, sobre la chica- es Naruto y es… rubio.

-Hey –interrumpió el chico ofendido que no pudiera decir algo bueno de él.

-Me gusta correr por los bosques del rededor y soy bueno rastreando por el olor, mi técnica especial es el Gatsuga.

Kurenai no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa e indico para que la chica del grupo siguiera.

-Bu-bueno… yo… soy… me llamo Hinata –dijo lentamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos e intentando no ver a su derecha- de Ki-kiba-kun no se-se… mu-mucho… le gustan los animales –dijo rápidamente y luego enrojeció como si hubiera dicho algo mal, miró a su derecha de reojo y continuó- y de-de Na-na-naruto-kun –para este punto Kurenai había comenzado a desear estampar la cara contra el muro de concreto, Kiba y Akamaru parecían tener la misma idea y el ojiazul solo la miraba directamente esperando, con sabía Dios que paciencia, a que terminara- pu-pues… que… -enrojeció más- no… no se… ri-rinde…. Me… me gustan las rosas.

Por un segundo, nadie pareció caer en cuenta que había terminado, hasta que la pelinegra afirmó lentamente con la cabeza e indico al chico comenzar.

-Mi… -Naruto parecía no estar seguro de si Hinata había terminado o no, pero volteó hacía el frente de todas formas- mi nombre una vez más es Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata es… muy tímida, pero se ve que es buena persona, no sé que tan fuerte sea para la batalla, Kiba aliento de perro, -la ojiroja lo miro duramente y el chico se detuvo- perdón, Kiba es un buen compañero de bromas y... y… bueno, cuando sea mayor voy a ser Hokage.

El único que parecía en desacuerdo fue Kiba, que soltó un sonido de "Tsu", pero no hubo mayores altercados, así que, pensando que tendría un largo camino por recorrer, antes de poder decir que había logrado su cometido, Kurenai volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, mañana los espero en área de entrenamiento dieciocho a las nueve de la mañana, no lleguen tarde, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

Y con eso dicho, desapareció en un genjutsu.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. La cacatua del mal

Kiba desnudo en una posición super sexy... Dios... como quisiera tener las habilidades de Hinata.

Te odio, Hinata! XD

No es cierto, la verdad la chica me cae muy bien. Pero no podría prestarme sus ojos un rato?

Respiro... Disfruten el capitulo... que por cierto, esta corregido de errores ortográficos... pero puede que no de los horrores.

Bye bye

* * *

Capitulo segundo:

La cacatúa del mal

* * *

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un momento estaba corriendo a saludar a sus compañeros de equipo y al siguiente un ninja desconocido había capturado a Hinata al tiempo que una bomba de humo de olor desagradable golpeaba a los otros dos Genin. 

Rápidamente, Naruto, que estaba mucho menos mareado por el olor afirmó en dirección al castaño y sin decir palabras se pusieron en persecución del atacante a trabes de los árboles.

-¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser? –preguntó hacia su compañero.

-No, pero mejor nos apresuramos porque si perdemos contacto visual no podré seguirlo –contestó con una mueca de desagrado mientras se tomaba la nariz con fuerza y Akamaru, desde su chamarra tocia, o por lo menos hacía lo equivalente en su raza.

Siguieron a la figura hasta un claro, donde se detuvo y dio media vuelta con Hinata en una llave.

-Oi, tonto, -dijo Kiba mientras se detenía al lado de Naruto- no se quien te creas intentando raptar a nuestra compañera, pero estas en una desventaja, si sueltas a nuestra compañera y no opones resistencia tendremos compasión de tu trasero.

El ninja, cubierto completamente de negro solo hizo un movimiento de muñeca y sacó desde su manga una daga con la que amenazó a Hinata. No hubo intercambio de palabras, pero era más que obvio que un paso en falso sería suficiente para terminar con la vida de su compañera.

Los Genin se tensaron desde su lugar pero se detuvieron sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Los segundos pasaron tensos… cada uno de los oponentes mirándose entre sí.

De repente, un sonido a espaldas de la figura de negro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el filo de un kunai fue puesto sobre su nuca.

-Un paso en falso y terminaras con tu vida –dijo Naruto a sus espaldas, al tiempo que Akamaru, en la forma de su dueño gruñía a su lado- suelta a Hinata en este mismo instante.

Con un movimiento fluido, el ninja soltó a Hinata y arrojó la daga en dirección al Naruto que estaba al lado de Kiba provocando que este estallara en un pop, aprovechó la distracción para saltar y dejo a Hinata en el suelo mientras esta tosía por el fuerte amarre en su garganta.

Kiba se agachó al lado de Hinata y la ayudó a incorporarse mientras Akamaru volvía a su forma de cachorro y Naruto hacía guardia.

-¿Sabes quién pueda ser Hinata? –preguntó el castaño al tiempo que los tres se ponían de espaldas.

-N-no –dijo la peliazul- de alguna manera ha bloqueado mi Byaakugan.

El rubio iba a preguntar que rayos era eso, pero justo en ese momento de los bosques comenzaron a salir decenas de copias del ninja, rodeándolos completamente.

-_Están completamente rodeados –_dijo la voz distorsionada-_ pero… hoy me siento bondadoso, solo quiero a la chica y me retirare sin problemas._

Por toda respuesta Kiba y Naruto se acercaron más a Hinata.

-Ni lo sueñes tonto –dijo el rubio y realizo un símbolo con las manos- _kagebunshin no Jutsu._

El lugar se pobló en segundos con cientos de Narutos que los rodeaban, primero a los Genin en el centro y luego formando un perímetro a las copias del enemigo.

El tipo en cuestión parecía asombrado, pero después comenzó a reír y a un chasquido de dedos sus propias copias desaparecieron.

Después comenzó a realizar varios sellos con las manos y sin saber como todas las copias de Naruto cayeron dormidas.

-_Lo repetiré una vez más –_dijo con vos más oscura que antes al tiempo que una sensación de muerte se esparcía por el lugar- _solo quiero a la chica y me retirare._

-_Kagebunshin no Jutsu -_El rubio volvió a crear más copias en menos de un segundo- NI DE BROMA –dijeron las copias al tiempo que se lanzaban al encapuchado- Kiba, -dijo uno de los Narutos, para estas alturas sus compañeros ya no sabían cual era el real- llevate a Hinata lejos de aquí, yo lo distraigo.

Al principio el castaño tomó la palabra y se aferró a la mano de su compañera, pero en el segundo en que estaba por retirarse del lugar comenzaron a escucharse varios plop uno tras otro y al voltear atrás observó como todos los clones eran eliminados por ataques consecutivos del enemigo.

-Hinata, te quiere a ti, -explicó al tiempo que la soltaba y miraba decidido al frente- corre hasta la aldea y busca ayuda, no parece tener compañeros así que mientras lo distraigamos estarás bien.

Para ese entonces, el ninja negro ya había capturado a Naruto y lo tenía en el suelo a punto de asestar un golpe con una de sus dagas. Con toda la velocidad que era capas, Kiba tomó a su cachorro y en un rápido movimiento este tomó su forma.

-Gatsuga –rugió junto a Akamaru y dos remolinos atacaron logrando impedir el golpe que terminaría con el rubio.

-Oi, Kiba, -se quejó el chico rubio mientras se incorporaba- ¿No te dije que te fueras a refugiar con Hinata?

Mirando hacia los lados, pues el tipo era escurridizo y había desaparecido una vez más el castaño contestó.

-Si Kiba, gracias por salvar mi trasero, estoy bien –obviamente era sarcasmo- ¿Y dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión?

-Oye, mi trasero puede cuidarse solo, gracias, además no…

En ese momento un kunai que iba en dirección a la cabeza del rubio que estaba muy distraído para darse cuenta, fue interceptado por otro de la chica del grupo.

-Na-naruto-kun… -la kunoichi corrió a ponerse con sus compañeros en posición de alerta- ¿Estás bien?

Akamaru volvió a transformarse en cachorro y los tres Genin se pusieron espalda con espalda.

-Hinata, pensé que te había dicho que corrieras a la ciudad –dijo en voz baja el castaño mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

-Y yo les dije lo mismo a los dos, para este instante ya estarían pisando terreno seguro.

-Y tu trasero estaría muerto.

-¿Quieres dejar en paz a mi trasero?

Justo en ese momento la figura salió de los bosques y Hinata se tensó, provocando que sus compañeros dejaran de discutir y se pusieran en posición.

El ninja negro realizó una reverencia.

-Felicidades –dijo al tiempo que, como si estuviera compuesta por lentes de aire, su figura se reconstruyera y apareciera la de su maestra Jounin- ahora son oficialmente Genin de Konoha

* * *

Kurenai deseo tener una cámara para poder captar ese instante… momento… si la tenía. 

Con rapidez, sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa una pequeña cámara y sacó la foto de los muchachos que tenía enfrente.

Hinata estaba en medio de sus dos compañeros y lucia confundida con su boca ligeramente abierta, Kiba tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la miraba sospechosamente y Naruto tenía la expresión de "ciervo deslumbrado en la carretera".

-¿Kurenai-sensei quería secuestrar a Hinata-chan? –preguntó aturdido.

-No tonto, -explicó su compañero mientras rascaba el puente de su nariz intentando volver a recuperar el olfato- parece que todo esto fue un examen de algún tipo.

-Examen? –repitió sin comprender.

-Así es Naruto, -dijo ella mientras volvía a guardar el artefacto en su ropa- solo unos pocos de los que pasan el examen en la academia se convierten en Genin, cada Jounin de su unidad les hace una prueba distinta y si cree que están listos para la responsabilidad son aceptados como equipo y pueden representar a la aldea.

-¿Pe-pero… y mi Byaakugan? –preguntó la chica mientras intentaba, inútilmente, activarlo.

-Lo siento –la pelinegra se acercó a ella y colocó la mano sobre su frente y luego sobre un punto en su cuello, ejerciendo presión con dos dedos- tuve que poner un selló para evitar que activaras tu habilidad, así como tuve que deshacerme del olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, hubieran descubierto en seguida que era yo.

-Todavía estoy oliendo esa bomba –se quejó el chico y Akamaru ladró para mostrar su acuerdo.

-Se irá en un momento más.

-¿Qué es Byaakugan? –preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se dejaba tumbar en el suelo, estaba muy cansado.

-E-es… la ha-habilidad es-pecial de mi fa-familia, Naruto-kun –aunque eso era un gran avance, la chica enrojeció al terminar su frase y, al ver que Kiba también se echaba en el suelo, tomó asiento de manera tímida.

-Algunas familias tienen habilidades especiales –explicó Kurenai mientas también se sentaba, aunque con la misma propiedad que Hinata- que pueden utilizar en batallas, Kiba tiene la habilidad especial de concentrar Chakra en su nariz, lo que le permite tener un olfato cien veces superior e identificar a sus enemigos, y la habilidad de Hinata le permite concentrar Chakra en sus ojos, lo que le permite tener una visión de trescientos sesenta grados e incluso ver a través de objetos.

Esto pareció llamar más la atención de Naruto.

-¿En serio?, entonces… Hinata –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella- ¿Puedes ver a trabes de la ropa?

Kiba, que estaba tirado boca arriba con los pies abiertos y las manos apoyadas tras su espalda, se incorporó disimuladamente y cruzó sus piernas y brazos sobre su… ejem.

Hinata se puso más roja que los ojos de Kurenai que ahora se sentía solo un poquito más expuesta.

-Pu-pu-pue-… pu-pues… s-si

-Genial!! –exclamó el rubio después de una pausa- entonces puedes ver cuantas armas tiene el enemigo ocultas y cosas parecidas.

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Naruto preguntándose si era o se hacía.

-Cambiando de tema –intervino Kurenai- es hora de explicar un par de cosas. –el equipo se puso un poco más serio y asintió- En primer lugar, no me gusta dejar las cosas a la suerte, así que, nuestro plan diario incluirá un entrenamiento rígido, nos veremos todos los días a las ocho y media para presentarnos en la torre del Hokage y realizar una o dos misiones de clase D, iremos a comer y luego regresaremos a esta área para entrenar de dos a tres horas… a menos que alguien tenga otra idea.

-Anosa, Anosa, Kurenai-sensei –llamó el rubio- cuales son las misiones de clase D¿Son interesantes?

-Las misiones se clasifican de a cuerdo a las habilidades que se requieren para llevarlas a cabo, generalmente las misiones clase D están destinadas a los Genin e incluyen la recolección de basura, tareas manuales y cosas parecidas que están encaminadas a incrementar la coordinación del equipo.

-¿Pero no podemos hacer algo más interesante como rescatar princesas o pelear con ladrones malvados?

-Rescatarte a ti es como rescatar princesas Naruto.

Exclamó Kiba sin poder contenerse y dejo que el rubio le golpeara en el hombro. Al parecer ya estaban llevándose mejor y eso alegró un poco a Kurenai.

-Bueno, entonces esto será todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana a las nueve en el puente que está cerca de la torre del Hokage para nuestra primera misión, no lleguen tarde –justó cuando el resto del equipo se iba a dispersa, la pelinegra pensó algo y agregó- me gustaría hablar un poco contigo, Naruto.

* * *

Iruka trabajaba durante las vacaciones y durante los fines de semana en la oficina repartiendo las misiones tipo D, así que ya esperaba ver entrar a Naruto por la puerta en cualquier momento desde que se enteró que había logrado pasar la última prueba. 

-YOO, IRUKA-SENSEI!!

Se escuchó una voz por todo el edificio antes que fuera atacado por un peso que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo tumbó de la silla con un sonoro PAM.

-NA-RU-TO¡¡¡¿HARIAS EL FAVOR DE QUITARTE DE ENCIMA?!!!

-Cielos Iruka-sensei –dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y tapaba sus oídos- deberías de controlar tu temperamento, casi me dejas sordo.

Rechinando los dientes, el Chunnin volvió a tomar asiento.

-Ne ne, Iruka-sensei… -dijo su ex-estudiante, colocándose frente a él- ¿Qué opinas, no me veo genial?

Y ahí fue cuando Iruka lo vio, Naruto llevaba, por obra y gracia divina, ropa decente.

Bueno, si, era todavía naranja en algunos puntos, pero en su mayoría era… normal.

Una bermuda y un chaleco con capucha casi totalmente negro solo que en las horillas tenía una línea naranja oscuro, sobre una playera del mismo color. El protector lo tenía atado a su antebrazo derecho y mal que mal…

-Valla, hasta te ves decente.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Naruto, pero no perdió la calma.

-Me debes –dijo señalándolo con aire superior- tres tazones de ramen de Ichikaru.

Ahora si, el castaño miró hacia la puerta donde Kurenai y el resto de su equipo estaban parados, todos un poco apenados por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-¿Qué te paso? –preguntó un tanto preocupado- normalmente ya estarías gritándome y haciendo gestos obscenos.

Iruka vio, literalmente, como la vena del rubio crecía en su frente, hasta había comenzado a latir.

-Kurenai-sensei dice que tengo que aprender a comportarme para ser un buen Hokage, y que mi ropa era muy llamativa para misiones de reconocimiento –eso pareció calmarlo un poco- Ne, Iruka-sensei¿No me veo genial? –repitió haciendo una pose que lo más probable pensara que fuera "genial"- lo compramos ayer y creo que no se ve tan mal –terminó dando una vuelta.

-¿Eres una princesa? –dijo, provocando que el rubio se detuviera y lo mirara con expresión asesina.

Suspirando, el Chunnin se estiró y retiró una hoja que estaba pegada en la espalda del rubio y se la entrego.

Tenía escrita la palabra "_PRINCESA_" con letras rosas y estilizadas y una flecha que, de no ser por Iruka, estaría señalando su nuca.

Después de unos segundos de mirar la hoja sin expresión alguna, el rubio la arrugó hasta hacerla bolita y sin siquiera cambiar su expresión, dándose media vuelta, la tiró hacia la cabeza de Kiba que la esquivo con facilidad.

-Vete al diablo aliento de perro.

Iruka solo miró con una ceja alzada en dirección a Kurenai, que, indudablemente, estaba suprimiendo una carcajada, junto con el resto de su equipo.

-Veo que te estas llevando mejor con tu equipo, Naruto –dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación, provocando que todos se cuadraran en sus posiciones.

-Y yo veo que sigues teniendo mucho tiempo libre, anciano –elaboró el rubio, lo que le ocasionó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Iruka.

El anciano en cuestión rió prácticamente a través de su pipa.

-Solo un poco –contestó, y, mirando sobre ellos, se dirigió a su equipo- ¿entonces vienen por su primera misión no?

Kurenai y el resto del equipo ocho caminó hasta la altura del rubio y afirmaron.

-Entonces no me queda más opción que elegirla por mi mismo.

El anciano tomó el rollo de las misiones que le alcanzó Iruka y comenzó a buscar entre ellas, e Iruka tubo que admitir que Naruto hacía muy buen trabajo controlando su impaciencia, se veía que tenía ganas de decir algo como…

­-Pero búscanos algo genial que utilice todas nuestras habilidades, Viejo.

Sip, algo como eso. Kurenai miró a su discípulo con una mirada dura y los otros chicos miraron hacia otro lado. El Hokage siguió buscando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Aquí hay algo –dijo después de unos segundos- el Ave de la familia Chao se ha escapado y solicitan que un equipo de búsqueda sea enviado, la paga es buena y clasifica como misión D.

Si algo iba a decir el Rubio, fue cortado por la mirada de la Jounin, que no parecía dispuesta a permitir más exabruptos.

* * *

La dichosa ave resultó ser difícil de encontrar, tuvieron que pedir una pluma de dicho pájaro en la casa Chao y pedir que Akamaru la rastreara, cosa nada fácil cuando las aves pueden volar y no dejan un rastro muy fuerte que seguir, después tuvieron que utilizar el Byaakugan de Hinata y solo cuando llegaron a verla por sus propios ojos, entendieron porque la chica se había quedado callada cuando la encontró. 

Era una cacatúa de metro y medio que, además, sabía hablar. Bueno, si le consideras hablar a decir todas las obscenidades conocidas en tres idiomas.

Kurenai enrojeció ligeramente, Kiba redescubrió un tick nervioso que, según él, su madre había suprimido a base de castigos severos, Naruto aprendió cerca de cincuenta palabras nuevas y Hinata tubo la suerte de alcanzar un nuevo tono en los rojos. Era impresionante.

* * *

-Buenos días Ayame. 

La chica, que en esos momentos estaba atendiendo a otros clientes creyó reconocer la voz como la de su cliente favorito, y volteó con su sonrisa de siempre para saludar y quedarse extrañada de lo que veía.

-Buenos días Naruto –dijo con suavidad- ¿ropa nueva? –el chico solo asintió mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso y evitaba ver la cara del resto de su equipo que había llegado con él y estaban igual de sonrojados- ¿pasó algo?

-Hoy…

Dijo lentamente mientras caminaba a la barra seguido de Hinata y Kiba con su cachorro pues Kurenai, sin poder ver a la cara a nadie, había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que los vería en la zona de entrenamiento en una hora.

Dios, esa cacatúa se había ensañado con ellos, no podría volver a pensar igual cuando alguien dijera trasero, o pechos… o pepino… o pidiera una galleta… las galletas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo. Necesitaba un baño.

-Hoy? –volvió a preguntar Ayame.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos sucios de su mente.

-No, nada Ayame-neechan –dijo recuperando su aplomo- Ne, hoy tuvimos nuestra primera misión y traje a mis nuevos compañeros de equipo para que los conozcas. Ella es Hinata –dijo señalando a su izquierda donde la chica se inclino tímidamente, y después apuntó más halla de la chica- y el es Kiba –el cachorro ladró- a sí, lo siento, el cachorro que esta en la chamarra es Akamaru y es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la castaña- si son amigos de Naruto son bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran, y como es la primera vez que vienen aquí, ira por cuenta de la casa.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias Neechan.

-Tu si tienes que pagar –dijo sin perder la sonrisa, provocando la desilusión del otro.

-Avara.

Sin decir nada más, Ayame se dirigió a preparar las órdenes de sus nuevos huéspedes, dejando a el rubio al fin relajarse un poco.

-Oi, Dobe, veo que pasaste la prueba, me sorprende de veras.

El chico se volvió a tensar en su lugar y volteó a su derecha tan rápido que casi le da tortícolis.

Sentado a su lado, estaba el tipo que le había robado a su Sakura-chan, sonriendo con su clásica sonrisa de cretino acompañado de, precisamente, Sakura-chan y Shino.

Por un momento el rubio separó sus labios y tomó aire para contestar con una respuesta ofensiva, pero volvió a recordar a la cacatúa y mejor cerró la boca, sintiendo ligeras nauseas.

-Hola Sasuke –fue lo que dijo en su lugar con voz cansada, y volteando más halla, saludó con una inclinación ligera de cabeza a la chica pelirrosa, todavía recordaba lo que había dicho de él cuando asignaron los equipos y tuvo la idea de suplantar a Sasuke, su corazón se contrajo un poco, pero sonrió hacia ella- buenas tardes Sakura-chan, buenas tardes Shino.

La chica en cuestión lo miró solamente unos segundos antes de decir un saludo rápido y regresar a comer su orden y el único que respondió de manera "Normal" fue Shino que solo afirmó con la cabeza en dirección, no solo de Naruto, si no también de sus compañeros.

El pelinegro, que parecía sorprendido por la respuesta del rubio, solamente sonrió un poco más ladeado y cerró los ojos al tiempo que decía con voz conocedora en un obvio intento por molestarlo.

-Cambiantote la ropa y hablando mejor no vas a conseguir más chicas Naruto, un dobe siempre es un dobe.

TUNKKK!

El sonido provino del impacto de las palmas de Kiba contra la tabla, que ahora caminaba decidido hacía ellos en un despliegue de enojo.

-¿Quieres parar? –dijo con tonó fuerte al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba enojado- no estamos precisamente de humor y tu insulto no es bienvenido, en NINGUN momento.

-No te estaba hablando a ti Chico perro. –fue la contestación que recibió y que definitivamente no era la adecuada.

Antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, Ayame regresó rápidamente con las órdenes y las puso en la tabla asiendo todo el sonido posible.

-Aquí está su pedido –dijo- y agradecería mucho que los clientes no se pelearan entré si.

Inuzuka y Uchiha se miraron intensamente por unos segundos antes de que una voz interrumpiera.

-Dios, Kiba, si me corren de Ichikaru por una pelea entre tú y él me enojare de veras. –como la mirada entre ellos no se aplacó mucho agregó- Además yo me puedo encargar de mis propios asuntos gracias, y sí, Sasuke-teme esta siendo una molestia, pero no es algo nuevo.

El castaño decidió dejarlo por el momento y se encaminó en dirección a su lugar.

Si hubiera estado volteando atrás, habría visto como la boca del pelinegro se habría para decir más, justo antes de ser cortada por una mirada penetrante del rubio y Shino se levantaba con un ruido de su asiento.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –dijo con voz sensata y antes de dar media vuelta, agregó- estuvo delicioso.

Su partida, llevó a Sakura a dejar su comida y a Sasuke a mandar una sola mirada cargada de superioridad hacía el rubio antes de partir del lugar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Postura correcta Abuela

Pido una disculpa por equibocarme en el nombre de Hanabi... es que no hice bien mi tarea... al parecer.

En este capitulo ya esta corregido. Y me gustaría recordarles que Hiashi siempre se comporta duramente con Hinata-chan, pero según entiendo, lo hace por que quiere que sea fuerte... no por otra cosa.

Si se preguntan como rayos le hizo Naru...

Valla, el kiba de mi cabeza me regaño por decirle Naru a Naru... y lo acaba de volver a hacer.

Nunca había tenído voces en mi cabeza hasta ahora... que raro se siente.

Continuando con lo anterior... no tengo idea de porque Naruto hizo lo que hizo en este capitulo, pero lo hizo. Bien por el Naruto.

Bye bye

* * *

Postura correcta Abuela

* * *

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente desde su lugar, ambos cansados y golpeados, y de un humor extraño.

A no menos de cuatro metros, Kurenai, Hinata y Akamaru veían la pelea con expresión un tanto preocupada.

Después de la comida, ambos chicos habían comenzado un argumento que se puso muy pesado cuando la Jounin les pidió que lucharan entre ellos para ver sus habilidades; solo Taijutsu.

Akamaru ladró cuando una patada del rubio conectó con las costillas derechas, mandándolo casi al suelo del impacto, Hinata también parecía preocupada pero Kurenai había dicho que ese tipo de cosas las tenían que resolver ellos.

-Por si no lo has notado, Sasuke y yo siempre estamos peleando verbalmente cada vez que nos vemos –dijo mientras atacaba con una combinación de puños y patadas que escasamente herraban a su adversario.

-Claro que lo he notado, -absorbió el impacto de una patada con el costado y aprovechó para aplicar un golpe en su muslo interno- así como era obvio que esta vez no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo. Por donde iban las cosas –sin hacer casó del dolor de su pierna, Naruto se echó al suelo y estuvo a punto de tumbarlo con una barrida que solo evito saltando en el momento justo- le hubieras dejado insultarte hasta que estuviera contento y entonces se iría con esa sonrisa de cretino.

Tomando un puño de tierra del terreno, el rubio la arrojó a los ojos del castaño y aprovechó cuando este tuvo que cubrirse la cara para atacar su abdomen con un derechazo al hígado que lo tumbo definitivamente en la tierra.

-Puedo –dijo incorporándose rápidamente y asestando una patada en su abdomen mientras estaba caído- Cuidarme –soltó otro más- Perfecta –la siguiente fue fuerte, pero tardo un poco en ser lanzada- Mente –respiró agitadamente- Solo.

Cuando soltó la última, el castaño aprovecho y le tomó la pierna sin posibilidad de escape.

-No… me –como no tenía mucho aire, su vos sonaba rasposa y baja- gusta que… lastimen a mis… -tomó un respiro fuerte y rodó con el píe todavía en capturado obligándole a perder el equilibrio y caer a su lado- amigos –y descargó un puño con toda la fuerza que le quedaba sobre su estomago, reduciéndolo a contraerse de dolor y a perder el aire mientras sus ojos se anegaban.

Ambos, completamente exhaustos y revolcándose de dolor en el piso como babosas en sal, tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

-Gracias –dijo el rubio después de recuperar el aliento- eso es muy bueno de tu parte –volvió a respirar hondo- peleas bien.

Pasaron unos segundos más en lo que el castaño tomaba respiros cortos y entrecortados, al fin, contestó.

-Y tu –respiro- peleas bien –respiro- para ser una princesa.

Después de dejar salir una risa, mordió su labio interior para evitar dejar salir un quejido pues el otro levantó la pierna y dejó caer una patada, fuertemente, sobre su muslo.

* * *

-Postura correcta, Naruto –exclamó Kurenai mientras veía como el chico volvía a aflojar su figura y hacía un movimiento incorrecto- Comienza desde el principio.

Apretando los dientes el chico exclamó.

-Pero Kurenai-sensei, llevó toda la tarde practicando esta kata¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?, Esto no me sirve para pelear.

Con una mirada dura de su parte, el Genin volvió a tomar su pose y comenzó desde el principio.

-Respira con calma Naruto, y concéntrate en cada movimiento.

Hinata y Kiba ya habían terminado y estaban tomando un descanso en lo que terminaban.

-Tus músculos deben estar tensos, pero ser precisos –tomó su antebrazo y lo levantó un poco más- tus movimientos son flojos y carecen de orden –con su tobillo abrió un poco más su postura y alineó su cadera con los hombros- tu postura es débil y es fácil que pierdas el equilibrio. Me sorprendió que no perdieras en menos de un minuto cuando vi tu postura al pelear con Kiba, Hinata te haría puré en un segundo.

Juntando las cejas, el chico realizo el siguiente movimiento de la kata y Kurenai volvió a corregir la abertura de sus piernas.

-Pero no perdí, fue un empate –dijo enojado.

-Al parecer tienes gran resistencia al dolor y mucha estamina.

-Pues entonces así está bien –dijo ya desesperado pero realizó el siguiente movimiento y, por primera vez, no hubo que corregirlo- puedo pelear y pelear y seguir peleando hasta que gane.

Un movimiento más y esta vez tuvo que corregir su cintura media y hacer que levantará la cabeza.

-Y puedes estrellarte y estrellare y seguirte estrellando contra la misma pared hasta que te mate.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el chico olvido la Kata y volteó hacía su maestra con enojo en la cara.

-Pero Kurenai-sensei…

La Jounin lo miró duramente y lo obligó a callar.

-¿Quieres ser Hokage no?, debes de poder sacar provecho de todos tus movimientos y no gastar toda esa energía para nada. Si desarrollas la postura adecuada y aprendes a aprovechar al máximo cada opción disponible serás Hokage en poco tiempo.

El rubio la miro dudoso un segundo más antes de volver a tomar la pose inicial y comenzar otra vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó más calmado.

-¿Lo de la postura adecuada?

El Genin negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo antes de llevar su mano a otra posición y hacer el balance adecuado.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo ser Hokage?

La morena lo pensó un poco y después de corregir la postura de su mano por unos cuantos milímetros contestó.

-No veo porque no. Creo que serías un buen Hokage, si te lo propones de verdad y eso es lo que quieres.

* * *

Resultó que la postura adecuada si ayudaba a todos sus movimientos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Kiba estaba siendo apaleado cada vez más, así que el castaño también comenzó a practicar más y más hasta que volvieron a los empates… en realidad ambos estaban mejorando día a día.

Y resultó también, que, después de que Naruto se quejó fuertemente con Hinata y le preguntó que si lo consideraba "débil como para tenerme lástima", la chica los hizo polvo.

En realidad, el puño suave de los Hyuuga, si bien, parecía "una mariconada", como lo había explicado muy bien Kiba, era una poderosa técnica que podía demoler personas como un palacio de naipes.

-Kiba-kun… Na-naruto-kun –dijo la peliazul una tarde después del entrenamiento cuando caminaban juntos a sus respectivos hogares, ahora ya casi no tartamudeaba alrededor del chico pero aún tenía sus deslices y aún hablaba con la voz a la mar de baja- mi Padre quiere invitarlos a co-comer para este fin de semana y me… preguntaba… si… q-quisieran… venir.

Como al parecer ese era su límite los chicos se miraron entre sí y afirmaron.

-Claro Hinata, nos encantaría ir –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- ¿cuándo es exactamente?

-E-el domingo a las… seis y media. Es… una cena un poco formal.

En ese momento, el castaño estuvo consiente del porque la chica parecía no querer invitarlos. Era porque no quería invitarlos realmente, Naruto no tenía ropa formal y era obvio, por el hecho de que comía generalmente en Ichikaru y algunas otras cosas, que tenía que mantenerse solo con el dinero de las misiones.

Miró a su derecha y vio que, efectivamente el rubio tenía una expresión un tanto incomoda.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ahí estaremos.

La chica asintió y se separó de ellos en la siguiente calle no sin antes voltear a verlos como pidiéndoles una disculpa.

-No tienes ropa formal… ¿verdad? –dijo con voz neutra cuando la chica se hubo perdido de vista, a lo que el rubio solo negó con la cabeza- tengo un kimono que tal vez te quede un poco grande, pero mi hermana lo puede ajustar, ven a mi casa.

* * *

Para Naruto era como estar en otra dimensión, primero la gente lo rechaza indiscriminadamente en casi toda la ciudad y de repente conoce una Jounin en un parque que se pone hablar con él y que resulta ser su instructora, después Kiba literalmente lo "defiende" de Sasuke-teme para después decirle que es su amigo, y ahora él y Hinata lo invitan a sus casas.

Mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de la casa del castaño, pensó que las cosas no podrían ser más extrañas así apareciera un lobo negro y tuerto e intentara hacerse pasar por su abuelita… Si tuviera, claro esta.

Justo estaban a medio camino del jardín delantero de la casa Inuzuka, por lo que se veía era muy grande y bonita, cuando un lobo enorme de color negro y con un parche en el ojo apareció de un arbusto

-¿Abuelita? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

El lobo lo miro con algo parecido al terror y volteó a ver a Kiba que también se le había quedado viendo.

-Nada se pierde con intentar ¿no? –dijo simplemente.

-Solo Tú llamarías a un perro-ninja, abuelita –dijo girando los ojos y, volviendo su atención al lobo-perro-ninja, continuó- buenas noches Kuromaru¿están mamá y Hana?

El perro, para sorpresa del rubio que esperaba verlo ladrar como Akamaru, contestó con voz grave.

-Tsume-sama y tu hermana salieron a ver unos cachorros que nacieron ayer, regresarán en una hora –volteó a ver al rubio y dijo con voz de burla- ¿Quién es mi nieto?

Como el Genin solo lo vio ponderando si contestarle o si, tal vez, solo fuera una ilusión, el castaño respondió por él.

-Este es Naruto; Naruto –dijo volteando a verlo- te presento a Kuromaru, es el compañero de mi madre, Kuromaru, el es mi compañero de equipo del que ya te había hablado.

Saliendo de su estupor a medias, el chico se inclinó un poco.

-Mucho gusto Kuromaru-san.

El perro-ninja pareció pensar un segundo antes de decir.

-Ah, si, -parecía que había recordado algo y a juzgar por su expresión, si hubiera sido humano, habría chasqueado los dedos, entonces se inclino también y respondió- el placer es mío al tener como nieto a una honorable princesa.

El rubio tardo unos segundos en procesar bien la información, segundos que fueron utilizados por Akamaru para, con toda calma, bajar de la capucha de la chamarra de su amo.

-Auuu…PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, NO LO VOLVERE A HACER!!!

Lo siguiente que supo Inuzuka fue que estaba en el piso boca abajo mientras el rubio, sentado en su trasero, le torcía la mano por la espalda pidiendo disculpas como un condenado a la silla.

-Pues para ser una princesa sabe barrer el piso muy bien contigo –dijo Kuromaru.

-Waff, waff –dijo el cachorro desde el suelo a su lado.

-¿En serio? –El lobo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la parte trasera de la casa seguido por el cachorro que seguía ladrando, dejando a los Genin tras de si- Espera a que se lo cuente a Cha, se va a morir cuando lo sepa.

Los chicos los miraron desaparecer tras la esquina de la casa.

-Valla, parece tener un gran sentido del humor –dijo el rubio que todavía no se la creía que un perro le hubiera hablado.

-¿Quién crees que le enseñó a contar tan buenos chistes a Akamaru?

Dijo Kiba desde abajo y el rubio volvió su atención a él, para girar un poco más su muñeca, antes de bajarse de él y permitirle que se incorporara.

-No puedo creer que le dijeras eso de mí a tus perros.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, a toda la manada le pareció divertido.

Por la mirada fría que le mandó se sobrentendió que eso no ayudaba mucho.

-Mejor déjalo ya y vamos a que me prestes ese traje para irme de una buena vez.

El castaño iba a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y solo le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara a la casa.

-Esta es la sala –dijo señalando a la derecha en el primer cuarto que cruzaron y donde se podía ver un par de sillones, una mesita para té y una televisión medianamente grande.

-La puerta derecha que sigue es el baño y más al fondo está el comedor, después está la cocina; Mi cuarto –dijo señalando hacía las escaleras- está en el segundo piso, sígueme.

Después de unos segundos de silenció, el Genin habló.

-Tu casa es muy grande –dijo simplemente.

-Esta es la casa del jefe de la familia –explicó intentando no parecer incomodó- la familia Inuzuka era muy grande hasta que paso lo del Zorro y algunos otros altercados.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y recordando como toda la gente le recriminaba por eso, el rubio preguntó.

-Te refieres a lo del Kyuubi?

Kiba asintió y, desde su espalda, Naruto pudo ver como apretaba los puños y se tensaba; con tristeza, el rubio llevó las manos a su abdomen donde descansaba el sello que, según Mizuki había dicho, contenía al dichoso monstruo.

-Mi Papá murió ahí –su voz sonaba lejana- y también algunos más, él no era un Inuzuka pero mi Mamá dice que era como un animal en algunos aspectos… -se quedó callado y de repente volteó sobre su hombro y movió la mano en alto para restarle importancia- pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo y mejor es no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. –Llegaron a una puerta y el castaño la abrió- Este es mi cuarto.

El lugar era casi el doble del cuarto que tenía Naruto en su departamento y estaba tan ordenado que parecía casi del triple. Tenía una cama tipo occidental tamaño matrimonial en una esquina y un escritorio bajo tipo japonés al lado de un librero llenó de pergaminos de todo tipo, las otras cosas que ocupaban el lugar eran la cama de Akamaru, un sillón individual y un baúl cerrado en una esquina.

-Normalmente está más desordenado –explicó Kiba mientras corría una puerta y buscaba entre la ropa que había- así que no te acostumbres a verlo tan limpio.

Siguió buscando un rato más y al fin saco una bolsa empolvada en un gancho.

-Aquí esta –dijo dando media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver un borrón cruzar su recamara.

-GENIAL –dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama y, sin preocuparse por nada, comenzaba a saltar en ella.

-¡NARUTO, NO SALTES SOBRE MI CAMA!

* * *

La matriarca del clan Inuzuka y Hana entraron a la casa para estuchar las risas de Kuromaru y los perros ninja en el patio trasero, las luces estaban encendidas y era obvio que Kiba, el tercer habitante de la casa, había regresado, dado que se escuchaban ruidos en su habitación; lo que no era obvio, y como en esos precisos momentos estaban muy cansadas, su cerebro no proceso, era el último de los aromas que estaban en su propiedad.

Así que, cuando abrieron la puerta y estaban por pasar a la cocina para cenar y al fin irse a la cama, lo último que esperaron ver fue la puerta del baño abrirse y un rubio SOLO con bermudas negras con terminado naranja salir de ahí acompañado de una nube de vapor cantando "I can't get No, Satisfaction" con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que se secaba el cabello con una toalla y gotas de agua escurrían por su torso.

-Hola –dijo Hana pues su madre todavía no hallaba que decir.

La reacción fue perfecta, el chico se detuvo congelado en el lugar a media frase de "Cause I Try" en la canción y abrió los ojos para verlas e inmediatamente comenzar a ganar puntos en la escala de los rojos. Los tres se quedaron callados al tiempo que se escuchó una carcajada más de la manada de perros del patio.

-Y… ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Hana, no que le desagradara encontrar rubios semidesnudos y húmedos salir del baño de su casa, pero tal vez si sabía de donde había venido este, se pudiera conseguir uno unos años más grande.

El rubio se puso más rojo.

-NARUTO!! –se escuchó la voz de Kiba desde el segundo piso al tiempo que comenzaban a escucharse pasos acercarse- Mamá llegará en un momento más y no creo que quieras que… -se detuvo en la escalera viendo la escena a trabes del pasamanos- te encuentre al salir del baño.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Tsume en dirección al chico mientras lo miraba especulativamente- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? –por un segundo, solo una fracción de tiempo, el rubio recordó los rostros que ponían los adultos al escuchar su nombre completo, el gesto de miedo, desagrado o rechazo que siempre iba acompañado de un algo más y las palabras duras que le seguían, la mujer lo miró disuelta entre la incredulidad y, curiosamente, algo parecido a la burla y lo siguiente que dijo, fue algo peor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado jamás- ¿Princesa Naruto?

* * *

Naruto casi muere esa noche, pero como se su epitafio hubiera dicho: "Uzumaki Naruto, posible futuro Hokage, muerto de vergüenza" y más abajo "Princesa de Konohagure", decidió quedarse con las ganas.

El rubio soltó la toalla que llevaba y miró con todo el odio que era capaz al único y legítimo responsable de esto que de repente estaba pálido en la escalera, dio un paso hacía él con toda la intención de romperle el cuello y recordó, para su desgracia, que su madre y su hermana estaban ahí para defenderlo.

-Puedes golpearlo –dijo la santa mujer mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- yo lo haría.

Sin esperar más subió corriendo los escalones con un aura maligna escurriendo a su alrededor y se perdió de la vista de las mujeres que solo alcanzaron a ver como ambos desaparecían corriendo por el rellano de la escalera y segundos después un golpe de algo estampándose contra el piso, posiblemente un hijo o un hermano siendo alcanzado por la muerte, sonido de pasos lentos haciendo rechinar las tablas del suelo, risa malévola asesina y después un...

-AAahaaAAahuUUUUUHHHHhhhh

…que resonó por toda la casa.

Hana escuchó el maravilloso sonido de los insectos nocturnos… y miró a su madre.

-Creo que me agrada.

* * *

Hinata se miró en el espejo una vez más, bien podría utilizar su Byaakugan para hacerlo, pero, si bien lo hacían algunos miembros del clan, le parecía un poco extraño. Acomodó su peineta que tenía la forma de una flor azul claro que, ella creía, se veía bien en su cabello y alisó una arruga imaginaría en su Kimono rosa de primavera con su estampado de flores de cerezo y sus mangas anchas que casi rozaban el piso.

Estaba muy nerviosa y deseó que en verdad no tuviera que pasar por ese tipo de cosas, a veces su padre podía ser un poco rígido y no creía que Naruto se sintiera cómodo en esa casa donde ella no podía respirar sin preocupaciones.

Naruto era libre, entusiasta y fuerte y ella no creía que ese fuera el lugar para él. Era como esos animales que de vez en cuando asomaban por los jardines que rodeaban la casa y que, gallardos, se paseaban a su antojo sin preocuparse por nada, hasta que caen en cuenta que ese jardín ya no era parte de sus bosques y rápidamente regresan por donde vinieron.

Una pequeña campana resonó por el complejo y rápidamente la chica llegó a la puerta donde una de sus primas terceras ya habría dejado a sus invitados.

Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

-Bi-bienvenidos Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun.

-Cielos, Hinata, -exclamó una voz dulce y, como siempre, su estomago se contrajo un poco- te vez genial hoy.

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con uno de los seres más exquisitos que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Naruto-kun siempre le había parecido bonito, y en cierto lugar egoísta de si misma, estaba feliz de que la gente no lo pudiera reconocer a simple vista, porque cuando esas cosas pasan, la gente termina arrancando las flores más hermosas y atrapando a los animales más exóticos para tener el placer de verlos mientras se marchitan y mueren.

Sin embargo, desde que había cambiado su ropa naranja, las chicas cada vez lo iban viendo más y más, al pasar las calles, al ir a comer a algún restaurante o al ir al parque a dar una vuelta después de un día pesado de practica, y ella estaba segura que si lo vieran ahí, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa perfecta, vestido con un kimono censillo para hombres, de color azul oscuro y sin estampados de ningún tipo pero que solo lograban hacerlo parecer más bonito que nunca, enloquecerían por él en un segundo.

Hinata deseó poder borrar la memoria de todas y cada una de las personas que lo hubieran visto en el camino.

* * *

Kiba observó como la peliazul se quedaba sin palabras y por un segundo sintió un pequeño enojo levantarse desde su estomago trepando a su garganta al que clasifico como un "Fenómeno inexplicable" antes de forzarlo a regresar por donde vino.

-Ne –dijo el rubio mientras la miraba extrañado- ¿estás bien Hinata-chan?

-Bu-bu-buenos días Naruto-kun.

Sonriendo, el rubio dijo.

-Buenos días –aunque ya eran tardes, lo más probable era que el rubio hubiera contestado para no hacerla sentir mal, curiosamente, desde el primer día, había demostrado tratar con paciencia a la Chica.

Sin embargo, Hinata pareció caer en cuenta de su error y, sonrojándose hizo otra pequeña reverencia.

-Acompáñenme por favor.

Si la casa Inuzuka le pareció grande a Naruto, la casa Hyuuga le pareció simple y llanamente monstruosa. Caminaron en silencio por corredores que daban a diferentes tipos de jardines y diferentes salas antes de llegar a un lugar que aparentaba, y de verdad esperaban, ser el último salón de la casa.

Ahí dentro estaban esperando algunas personas que nunca habían visto, todas con ojos blancos y, a diferencia de su compañera, rostros fríos, dispuestas de tal manera que parecían intentar amedrentar a los invitados.

Kiba agradecío haber dejado a Akamaru en casa.

Haciendo gala de una etiqueta que en su vida, Hinata hubiera pensado que tuviera, Naruto sonrió con la mirada más amable posible y derritió el corazón de las empleadas que estaban ahí y algunas personas en la mesa.

-Mucho gusto –dijo suavemente al tiempo que él y Kiba realizaban una inclinación cortes.

Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, se incorporó en su asiento y fue a saludarlos.

-Ustedes deben ser los compañeros de mi hija –dijo con voz sería y de anfitrión a la vez- mi nombre es Hyuuga Hiashi.

El castaño, tomando la palabra contestó.

-Es un placer conocer a la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga, señor, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y este es nuestro compañero Uzumaki Naruto, le pido que nos disculpe si nuestros modales no son los adecuados para este tipo de reunión, pero no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de comidas.

No es por ser malo, pero a Naruto y Hinata casi se les cae la boca al suelo.

ESE, NO era Kiba, el mismo chico que mascaba con la boca abierta y eructaba para decir "Gracias, la comida te quedó genial".

Con una inclinación afirmativa, Hiashi guió a sus invitados los asientos que estaban en una de las hileras laterales, frente a las dos herederas de la casa y al lado de otro muchacho que parecía un clon joven del anfitrión.

Después de las presentaciones se dio la señal y las empleadas comenzaron a servir el primer plato con comida que Naruto, y posiblemente Kiba nunca habían visto y No tenían ganas de probar.

Sin embargo, ambos muchachos siguieron los movimientos de su comensal y comenzaron a comer.

-Kiba-kun, -dijo al fin Hiashi mientras retiraban el primer plato con una voz demasiado correcta para todos los estándares- me gustaría saber como han progresado en su equipo en general.

Como todo era sumamente raro la mayoría de las personas reunidas no cayeron en cuenta de cierto rubio que estaba intentando contener una risa, y de hecho, no fue sino hasta que se escuchó una pequeña carcajada que Hiashi observó hacía el chico para encontrarlo riendo.

Alzo una ceja, y eso provoco que la risa fuera más fuerte aunque tenía las manos sobre la boca.

-… lo siento… es que… no… no puedo detenerlo –dijo entre risas.

-¿Y se puede saber que encuentra tan gracioso?

Si hubiera señalado al jefe del clan y hubiera dicho "USTED", Kiba lo mataba. Afortunadamente el rubio, por una intervención celestial, logro calmarse poco a poco y, un tanto rojo, bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento… es que no entiendo toda esta elaboración y me pareció un poco graciosa.

El clon de Hiashi, Neji, según recordaba, levantó una ceja incrédulo y el resto del salón esperó la reacción del de verdad.

Un bulto pequeño cayó en el regazo del rubio y cuando miró hacía abajo, descubrió que era Hanabi, la hermana de su compañera que no había dicho, al igual que el resto, una sola palabra.

-¡Cásate conmigo! –dijo entre petición y orden.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cásate conmigo! –volvió a repetir.

Hinata, por primera vez, probablemente en su vida, mostró enojo en su rostro, Kiba dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y se preparó para que lo echaran de la casa a patadas, y el resto de la mesa guardó un silencio muy tenso.

-Ja –dijo Hiashi mientras el Genin intentaba retirar a su hija de su regazo que parecía dispuesta a perder las uñas de ser necesario, el resto del salón comprendió en ese momento porque nunca reía- ja jajaja.

Era horrendo.

La mesa sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda con cada uno de los "Ja" que soltaba el jefe de la casa. Hinata y Neji parecían ser lo más sorprendidos y el castaño no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero decidió guardar silencio y ver donde terminaba el asunto.

Hanabi y su "Futuro esposo", por lo menos según ella, fueron los menos afectados pues estaban en una guerra de opiniones.

-De acuerdo Naruto –dijo deshaciéndose de la risa tan fácil como había llegado- dejaremos las formalidades por hoy

Para enojo de Hinata, su hermana logró salirse con la suya y se casó con Naruto, por lo menos en su imaginación, ya que, después de la primera media hora de "Charla informal" la chica había caído dormida en su regazo y aún así, Hinata casi muere de celos, el rubio siguió acariciando su cabello mientras hablaba con su padre.

-… y entonces tuvimos que perseguir a ese gato por medio Konoha –explicaba ahora el rubio una de sus misiones pasadas donde el maldito gato de la señora feudal había camuflajeado su esencia con margaritas ya que crecían por toda la zona.

-Si… cuando yo era joven también tuve que perseguirlo –eso le valió la mirada incrédula de toda la mesa- solo que apenas estaba perfeccionando sus técnicas y era mucho más fácil atraparlo.

-Oiga, pero entonces ese gato, además de ser casi un ninja, es casi inmortal –dijo el rubio con expresión confundida, y después dijo como si hubiera llegado a la mejor conclusión del mundo- eso lo haría un casi ninja-inmortal.

Las expresiones incrédulas fueron para el rubio al tiempo que Hiashi soltaba otra de sus carcajadas que ahora le salían un poquito más naturales.

-Ja ja aja –aún así, daban miedo.

De repente alguien se levantó de la mesa y el castaño, al igual que todos observaron como Neji hacía una reverencia.

-Con permiso –expresó antes de partir.

Para Naruto, que estaba distraído pensando que tenía de gracioso un gato casi ninja-inmortal, el suceso pasó desapercibido, pero para Kiba, que pudo oler el desagrado en el chico y la mirada dura a toda la mesa, en especial a Hinata, marcó un punto de referencia.

-Bueno –dijo levantándose y acomodando los pliegues arrugados de su kimono gris- fue un placer tener esta comida con usted Hiashi-sama, pero creo que es hora de retirarnos.

Por una vez, Naruto no se quejó como uno supondría y simplemente afirmó antes de intentar colocarse de pie.

-Un –las manitas de la pequeña Hyuuga se afirmaron fuertemente a la tela del kimono antes de aflojarse irreversiblemente.

-Lamento tener que dejarle tan pronto Hiashi-sama –dijo el rubio y todo mundo se sorprendió del cambio que operó en el chico el solo hecho de pararse- pero tengo un par de asuntos pendientes y debo terminarlos antes del ocaso –Hinata, que estaba tomando su té, casi lo escupe.

Era incompatible que el chico supiera el significado de "ocaso".

-El placer fue mió Naruto, -hizo un gesto de cabeza en su dirección antes de repetirlo hacia el otro- Kiba; me agradará verlos de nuevo en circunstancias más relajadas.

El rubio y Hiashi dejaron salir de repente una carcajada pequeña antes de dejar que tomara fuerza mientras todo mundo se preguntó en que parte de la conversación se habían perdido.

Las dos risas se cortaron de tajo al mismo tiempo y ambos volvieron a hacer una ligera inclinación, Naruto más profundamente que Hiashi.

-Hasta luego Hiashi-sama.

Hinata los acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Pepino pervertido homosexual

N.A: Yay, este capitulo ya tiene escrito mucho tiempo, pero como lo actualizo cada semana... pues ustedes veran. por cierto. Ya estoy escribiendo el nueve, y dejenme decirles que el ocho es una maravilla. por lo menos a mi me gusto.

Muchisimas gracias por el review M-cha. Estoy corrigiendo los errores de los capitulos anteriores, y... tienes razón son muchos errorsitos, los arreglare y suvire las modificaciones para el lunes XD

Espero.

* * *

Pepino pervertido Homosexual

* * *

Kiba se detuvo faltando poco para abrir las puertas de la oficina a donde se dirigían y, con extrañeza observaron como aspiraba antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado, y justo estaba Hinata por preguntar si pasaba algo, cuando escucharon una voz del otro lado que sonaba terriblemente ofendida.

-¡NO!, -era aguda y un tanto conocida- ¡Ya tuve suficiente, simplemente NO!

Kurenai giró los ojos cuando vio como la cara del rubio se iluminaba y después se sintió un poco mal por la otra chica del grupo cuando esta mostró su rostro herido.

-¡Sa-kuu-ra-chyan! –dijo Naruto mientras habría las puertas de par en par y entraba para ver al equipo diez.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi bajó el libro que estaba leyendo para ver hacia la puerta donde se podía ver cabezas de diferentes colores.

La cabeza rubia sonreía entupidamente, el castaño mandaba dagas por los ojos a Sasuke, la peliazul miraba el suelo, pero era obvio, por lo menos para un Jounin de su categoría, que estaba inconforme por algo, y la otra Kunoichi pelinegra lo miró, tan sería como siempre, antes de asentir en reconocimiento.

-Ahora no, Naruto –dijo simplemente la referida (perra), antes de girar hacía Iruka-sensei y repetir- Por favor¿No tiene algo que sea más interesante que buscar un gato?, hemos estado haciendo estas misiones desde el primer día y sinceramente ya estamos cansados, una misión C sería lo adecuado para nosotros.

Sasuke asintió desde su lugar y Shino, bueno, el no era tan expresivo, así que solo se limitó a quedarse parado. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta estaba de acuerdo uno nunca puede estar seguro.

Usura Tonkachi, princesa de Konohagure, ignorando el último comentario de su amor imposible y caminando hacia el centro del salón dijo.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no puede ser tan malo, -Iruka-sensei pareció tener un pequeño infarto de la impresión y el resto de los presentes, su equipo incluido, lo miró como si se hubiera puesto a bailar tango con monos cilindreros (cosa que no sería imposible)- algunas son aburridas, si, pero ayudan a aprender a trabajar en equipo y todo… eso.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura vio a Naruto apenarse por las miradas de la gente, y le dio un escalofrío cuando descubrió que la palabra "Lindo" cruzaba por su mente al verlo sonrojarse con esa ropa que, había que admitirlo, le quedaba bien, y quien sabe de donde había tomado la idea de usar el protector en el hombro, pero eso le hacía lucir su cabello de una manera impresionante. Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente y prendió fuego al bote donde los arrojó.

-Al menos eso dice Kurenai-sensei

Después del choque inicial por escucharlo decir algo medianamente razonable, Iruka afirmó con la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto Naruto –dijo con algo parecido al orgullo en su voz- por cierto, aquí dice que el ave de la familia Chao volvió a escapar y como la última vez ustedes la capturaron muy rápido…

El equipo ocho, incluyendo a su Jounin, palideció.

-Por otro lado –dijo de repente el rubio más blanco que nunca y con gotas de sudor frió escurriendo por su espalda, levantó un puño como si estuviera en una revuelta- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón!, no pueden esperar que estemos realizando siempre estas misiones, llevamos casi un mes en esto y hemos llegado a nuestro limite –volteó a sus espaldas.

-SI! –dijo Kiba también levantando su puño, Akamaru ladró.

Hinata y Kurenai afirmaron aprobatoriamente de manera repetitiva, e incluso parecieron querer levantar su propio puño, pero lo pensaron mejor, cada una por sus propias razones.

Levantando más la voz y alentado por su equipo el rubio continuó.

-¡No nos iremos sin una misión tipo C!

-¡Claro que no! –apoyó el castaño siendo procedido por un ladrido.

Por un segundo, el silenció reino en la sala y hasta el grillito que siempre canta en estas situaciones se les había quedado viendo con incredulidad.

-Jo jo jo jo, –se escuchó una risa que hizo a todos incorporarse de sus asientos.

No, no era Hiashi.

-Jiji (1)–exclamó el rubio mientras lo veía con ojos cristalinos como mirando a su salvador (Princesa)- me alegra que seas tan flojo. Danos algo viejo.

Kurenai, Hinata y Kiba aparecieron a su lado y le dirigieron una mirada asesina que decía muy claramente "Callate, Naruto, o te mataré ahora mismo".

Decidiendo ahorrarse los comentarios, el anciano tomó simplemente el rollo de misiones clase C que había en la mesa y comenzó a buscar.

-Aquí hay una de escolta que… -se detuvo y miró, primero al equipo ocho y luego al equipo diez, volvió a guardar silencio y escudriñó otra vez el pergamino.

Después de un minuto en donde nadie dijo nada el Sandaime levantó una vez más la vista.

-Un grupo de ladrones ha tomado un objeto importante de una familia rica, la recompensa por su devolución es alta, así que podrá pagar el salario de dos grupos de Genin.

Kiba abrió la boca para expresar su completo desagrado por la situación, pero justo en ese momento un ave, más específicamente una Cacatúa, se vio cruzando a trabes de la ventana que estaba de espaldas del honorable anciano.

-Krack –dijo en su vuelo maligno atravesando el firmamento- _CENSORED_…. Pepino!! _CENSORED_. TU _CENSORED_… _CENSORED _madre.

Aunque, y ahí estaba lo verdaderamente escalofriante del asunto, parecía que solo el equipo ocho podía verla y oírla.

-Se-será un pla-placer Hokage-sama –dijo Hinata tomando la palabra por el resto de su aterrado equipo.

* * *

La última localización de los bandidos había sido en las montañas a tres días de camino, así que los Jounin se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar el recorrido esa misma tarde, antes de despedir a los muchachos a sus casas diciéndoles que se prepararan con lo necesario.

-Y, -preguntó el anciano después de invitarlos a su oficina personal- ¿Cómo han reaccionado sus equipos?, Konohamaru ha venido a quejarse que Naruto no ha tenido tiempo de jugar con él.

Con una inclinación cortes, la Kunoichi tomó la palabra.

-Ha estado entrenando duramente –contestó y esperó un segundo por si alguno quería agregar algo más- Con respecto a sus compañeros, me alegra decir que todo marcha bien entre ellos, Kiba incluso se ve un poco sobreprotector con él y Hinata cada vez puede hablar más a su alrededor.

Afirmando pensativamente, el anciano le dio la palabra al estudiante de su estudiante de su estudiante… o algo así.

-Shino es extremadamente callado, al igual que Sasuke, su relación parece alcanzar un nivel secretivo que es difícil entrever, pero indudablemente han formado una relación. –pensándolo un poco finalmente dijo- creo que Sasuke ve en Shino como una figura de control o una especie de hermano mayor, sus acciones siempre son, me alegra decirlo, muy acertadas y Sakura, si bien sigue proclamando su amor indudable por el chico, ha disminuido un tanto sus reacciones extremistas.

El Hokage se llevó la mano a la barba.

-Otra cosa que quieras agregar?

Kakashi, que todo este tiempo había estado con su libro cerrado en mano, lo volvió a abrir.

-Es aburrido –dijo simplemente mientras metía su cara en el libro- a veces preferiría tener un equipo donde hubiera más exabruptos o por lo menos contaran alguna broma barata.

* * *

Sakura levantó la mirada cuando escuchó risas acercarse.

Kiba, Hinata y Naruto caminaban al lado de un lobo negro que tenía un parche en el ojo mientras reían.

-Y entonces –el lobo habló, y de pronto, la pelirosa no estuvo muy segura de su salud mental- apareció el cerdito y dice "Casi me pierdo, casi me pierdo".

Los tres Genin rieron a su manera antes de darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al lugar de encuentro.

-Buenas tardes Sakura, -dijo Hinata con una inclinación cortes- Sasuke, –se inclinó hacía sus compañero de equipo que estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol- Buenas tardes Shino.

Sacudiendo su estupor, pero todavía mirando al lobo un tanto incrédula, ella, y el resto de los presentes asintieron de manera general.

El animal miró a Sakura fijamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

-Oi, oi –interrumpió Kiba- Kuromaru, recuerda que no todos están acostumbrados a oír hablar a un animal.

Un tanto ofendido, el perro replicó.

-Pues me parece raro que siendo un ninja no sepa lo básico. Todo mundo sabe que un Perro-ninja puede hablar perfectamente.

Sakura levantó una ceja ante esto.

-¿Perro-ninja?

Fue todo lo que dijo y eso bastó para que el perro la viera repitiendo su gesto sumándole un aura más ofendida, abrió la boca para contestar algo y justo en ese momento, un PUF ocurrió a su lado al tiempo que aparecía Kakashi.

-Yo –dijo saludando- Veo que solo falta Kurenai para poder irnos –y cayendo en cuenta de la presencia del canino saludó- buenas tardes Kuromaru, veo que sigues como siempre. ¿Vienes a visitar a Pakun y los muchachos?

-Kakashi, -saludó con una mueca- en realidad solo vine para despedirme de mi nieto y sus amigos, y creo que no sería correcto molestar a Pakun solo para un simple saludo.

-Mmm –el Jounin miró a otro lado y se rascó la nuca- ¿No será que no quieres verlo para que no te cobre la apuesta del otro día?

En ese momento Sakura estuvo segura que el perro sudo frió, cosa que no podía ser porque los perros no sudaban mas que entre los dedos de las patas. Se preguntó si los perros-ninja eran diferentes.

-Akamaru –dijo el animal mirando hacía la chamarra de Kiba- recuerda que la vida de…

-Oi, Kuromaru –dijo Kakashi.

-mi nieto esta en tus manos –continuó ignorando al Jounin y apresuradamente se puso frente al rubio- Naruto…

-Ooooooiii, Pakun dijo que… -Kakashi no parecía preocuparse mucho porque lo ignoraran y continuó hablando al tiempo que Kurenai aparecía silenciosamente en un Genjutsu.

-Ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuela.

Cualquier futuro comentario de Kakashi fue dejado de lado para unirse a la actividad general de observar fijamente a la pareja.

El mencionado en cuestión se agacho a la altura del perro y lo abrazo de manera tierna al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el pelo negro y dejaba escapar una risita cuando el otro comenzó a lamerlo juguetonamente.

-Ven a visitarnos cuando regreses de tu misión con ese vago –continuó cuando se separaron, señalando al castaño.

- ò.ó Hey!!, no soy ningún vago y deberías preocuparte más por mí.

-Nos vemos luego. Hinata, Akamaru, cuídense mucho.

Y con eso dicho, el perro desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de sus cobradores y dejando a todos con varias preguntas en la cabeza, ah y a un Inuzuka rumiando su suerte al tiempo que se quejaba de compañeros infieles.

* * *

El viaje resultó ser más divertido de lo que esperaba Kakashi.

Sasuke y Kiba parecían tener una rencilla personal y parecía que Naruto estaba en medio.

Cuando el rubio se acercaba mucho a Sasuke, Kiba comenzaba a juntar un aura negra alrededor, y de hecho, varías veces se puso en medio de los dos chicos mientras lanzaba chispas.

Era de esperarse que Naruto quisiera estar cerca de Sasuke porque este estaba al lado de Sakura, y también era obvio que Kiba y Hinata intentaran proteger a su compañero de equipo alejándolo del pelinegro, aunque la última no hiciera más que mostrarse preocupada.

Lo que no era congruente era la cantidad de veces que Sasuke se acercó por su propia cuenta al rubio, y eso podía tener varías explicaciones desde el punto de vista de Kakashi.

La primera; que ambos chicos tenían alguna especie de amistad masoquista pues en cuanto comenzaban a hablar surgían las ofensas.

La segunda; que Sasuke quisiera simplemente molestar a alguien y disfrutara de hacerlo, primero con el rubio y después con su compañero de equipo que estaba cada vez más molesto.

Y la tercera…

-¿Quieres dejar de molestar? –exclamó Kiba sin poder contenerse cuando, por octava vez en ese día, el chico se acercó a ellos y abrió la boca para decir alguna tontería- Naruto, a pesar de ser un rubio suavecito Princesa, No es un homosexual como tú y NO, LE, GUSTAS.

Sep, esa era la tercera. Bien dicho Kiba.

Sakura, que estaba caminando al lado de Shino desde que se había cansado de escucharlos discutir, se tropezó y casi cae de bruces contra el piso.

Hinata se atragantó con su propia saliva y se aferró más fuerte a Akamaru que había ido con ella parte del camino, antes de ver a Sasuke con preocupación.

Shino… pues Shino no hizo nada y Kakashi se preguntó una vez más si los Aburame no eran en realidad una especie evolucionada de insectos que no tenían sentimientos y por mera casualidad cósmica, parecían humanos.

Kurenai, que iba caminando al lado del Jounin, mostró una sonrisa sádica, muy pequeña, y muy poco sádica, pero ahí estaba indudablemente.

Y el referido… se puso rojo y miró al piso.

'OH POR DIOS', fue el pensamiento de Kakashi, 'SASUKE ES HOMOSEXUAL', y a eso le siguió 'Y se le hace agua la canoa por Naruto… espera a que se lo cuente a Iruka'.

El rubio miró primero a Kiba y luego a Uchiha.

-Sa-su-ke –dijo con voz suave, saboreando cada silaba de su nombre, antes de sonreír burlescamente- No sabía que te gustara, -se llevó la mano al pecho y agregó con falsa modestia sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- me siento honrado.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al pelinegro que rápidamente borro el rojo de su rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-En tus sueños Usura Tonkachi –y mirando al castaño que parecía echar humo por la cabeza agregó- y apreciaría que los perros no expresaran sus maravillosas ideas respecto a mi sexualidad. No soy homosexual y aún si lo fuera no me gustan los "rubios suavecitos Princesas".

Como el castaño iba a replicar, Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra y esta vez se puso del lado del pelinegro para ver a su compañero de equipo de mala manera.

-Claro que no, -dijo y nadie estuvo muy seguro a que se refería hasta que agregó, mirando una vez más al pelinegro- si a Sasuke le pone su propio reflejo por la mañana cuando se mira al espejo. Si es obvio que es un narcisista.

-¿Quieren callarse?, No soy Homosexual –repitió el pelinegro vehementemente.

-Claro que si, eso es Obvio –dijo el ojiazul.

-Y también es obvio que estas tras el trasero de Naruto.

-¿Vamos a empezar con mi trasero?

-Ustedes dos se están ganando una paliza.

Los comentarios subieron de tonos y Kakashi se preguntó si debía detenerlos, eso es, antes de recordar todos esos días aburridos y pensar en que de verdad le hacía falta un poco de diversión y Kurenai parecía disfrutarlo también, tal vez después de todo no era tan seria como aparentaba, y viendo alrededor descubrió al resto de los Genin estaban mal que mal muy entretenidos…

Al fin, después de varios comentarios un poco fuertes el rubio llegó a su límite.

-¡¡Vasta ya!! –exclamó y después miró al castaño- Fue suficiente, -levantó las manos expresivamente- Sasuke NO es un Homosexual y NO sueña con mi trasero, y tal vez si fantasee consigo mismo frente al espejo, pero ese no es nuestro problema.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que este molestándote durante todo el camino?

Cerrando los ojos con impotencia, el rubio tomó la mano de Sasuke en uno de esos arranques irracionales que a uno le pasan de vez en cuando, e ignorando al pelinegro que iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, la puso sobre su glúteo izquierdo, que era el más cercano.

El grupo entero se quedó totalmente en silencio y hasta contuvieron la respiración. Sasuke, con una expresión blanca, miró al rostro de Naruto sin quitar la mano de ahí.

-Espero que tengas una explicación lógica para esto.

-¡¿VEZ?! –replicó el rubio todavía enojado mientras picaba uno de los pectorales de Kiba al señalarlo, que lo veía incrédulo- Sasuke NO. ES. GAY. Y no quiere mi trasero. Si fuera gay ahora estaría fantaseando o gritando como una colegiala, o algo así. –y antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar, continuó- No quiero volver a escuchar algo parecido, No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Rubio suavecito Princesa, y definitivamente nunca mencionaremos este asunto con nadie.

Era más que obvio que se refería al resto del grupo cuando dijo esto y para asegurarse, paseo la vista por todos los presentes que asintieron a la vez, para terminar una vez más mirando a Kiba que parecía todavía en shock.

-¿Entendiste, o tengo que metértelo en tu cabeza a golpes? –dijo con una mirada que decía claramente que más le valía contestar que si.

Sin muchas opciones, el chico asintió.

-Bien… -se relajó en su posición y después dijo con la voz más normal que pudo- Ya puedes retirar tu mano Sasuke.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

1.- Se pronuncia yiyi, es abuelito.

Por cierto, cuando Kakashi o cualquier otro personaje, aparece diciendo Yo! o YO o… bueno, ustedes entienden, ser refiere a un saludo, como decir hola en español.


	5. Me pasas el jabon?

Yeah, recibí varios Reviews..., muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo hicieron.

Me apena decir que estoy teniendo problemas para escribir el capitulo 10 y quisiera un **lector beta** para que me ayudara en corregir algunos puntos.

Dejando eso de lado.

Disfruten.

* * *

­Me pasas el jabón?

* * *

Los genin observaron con creciente molestia la ciudad que estaba enfrente de ellos mientras dejaban caer la tarde. 

Después de tres días de batallas verbales entre Kiba y Sasuke, de tres noches en las cuales Kurenai tubo que callarlos repetidamente antes de ordenarle a Naruto que durmiera entre ella y Kakashi para que no provocara conflictos, pues el rubio quería dormir con Sakura la cual dormía entre Sasuke y un árbol, lo que lo obligaba a dormir al lado de su supuesto amigo "No gay" y molestaba tanto a Hinata como el castaño que expresaban su inconformidad de diferentes maneras, y después de tres días donde Kakashi al fin estaba listo para volver a su rutina aburrida con los brazos abiertos, llegaron al campamento de los ladrones, solo para descubrir que la hoguera estaba apagada y ya estaba vacío.

Lo único que consiguieron fue el olor que Kiba y Akamaru pudieron obtener de ahí y algunas huellas que mostraban que era un grupo de tres personas, dos de las cuales eran altas (aproximadamente uno ochenta) y pesadas (alrededor de noventa y cinco kilogramos) y una de las cuales posiblemente tenía un metro setenta y pesaba sesenta y cinco kilos. Todo eso cortesía de los Jounin.

En una inspección más cercana y gracias al talento de Hinata consiguieron rescatar un volante arrugado que mostraba la ciudad Fortuna y su festival anual.

Dos terribles días más de camino, y ahí era donde estaban, guiados por el olor de los ladrones y el volante. En una ciudad dedicada a las apuestas y atestada de gente dispuesta a participar en un festival anual reconocido en todo el continente.

-Parece que vamos a tardar más –explicó Kakashi comenzando a caminar entre la gente a las puertas de la ciudad, siendo precedido del resto del grupo- Con tanta gente no creo que sea fácil conseguir rastrear el olor.

Akamaru ladró para mostrar su acuerdo y Kiba simplemente asintió.

-Bienvenidos sean a Ciudad Fortuna –exclamó una muchacha que estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa al tiempo que decía un discurso muy ensayado- El festival anual acaba de comenzar hace unas horas y durara cuatro días con sus noches –más por cortesía que por otra cosa, el grupo entero se detuvo y la chica extendió ocho papeletas que fue repartiendo a cada uno- estos son boletos de cortesía para el sorteo que se efectuará la última noche a las doce en punto, cada persona que entra a la ciudad tiene derecho a uno totalmente gratis, y podrán recibir más boletos dependiendo de los servicios que utilice y actividades en las que participe. Si tienen alguna pregunta respecto a este o cualquier otro dato de Ciudad Fortuna, pueden pedir información conmigo o en cualquier otra casilla colocada en el interior de la Ciudad.

Como la verdad no estaban de humor, ninguno de los Genin dijo nada y estaban dispuestos a seguir en su camino hasta que Kakashi preguntó.

-Señorita, -dijo con expresión desinteresada- ¿Podría usted hacer una estimación de la cantidad de personas que está en la ciudad en este momento?

Ya sea porque la contrataran para ser servicial o porque simplemente tenía otros grupos que atender, la chica sonrió cortésmente y sin preguntar ni mostrar curiosidad, dijo en el mismo tono en que había pronunciado su discurso.

-En este momento se encuentran alrededor de sesenta y un mil personas en la ciudad, incluyendo a los habitantes.

Kakashi le agradeció a la chica que rápidamente fue a recibir a un nuevo grupo de turistas al tiempo que el resto de los Genin dieron un suspiro de resignación.

-Es imposible que Akamaru y yo rastreemos la esencia entre tantas personas, no sabemos como son sus rostros y ni siquiera sabemos si se encuentran todavía aquí.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos tan rápidamente –explicó Kurenai tan sería como siempre- puede que parezca duro, pero tenemos algunos puntos que podemos explotar; Akamaru, Kiba y los perros de Kakashi nos ayudaran a rastrear el olor, pero debemos hacerlo en grupos de dos porque no sabemos si los ladrones son hábiles en la pelea, rastrearemos progresivamente los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad y probaremos suerte durante los cuatro días que dura el festival, si no los encontramos para ese tiempo, nos colocaremos en las salidas de la ciudad y veremos si aparecen en alguna durante el resto del día.

Era obvio que si no conseguían nada para ese tiempo, la misión sería un fracaso y tendrían que regresar a casa derrotados, pero la idea les pareció tan desagradable que nadie la mencionó.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto? –preguntó de pronto Sakura y todos giraron para buscarlo.

-Hey, Dobe –dijo Sasuke cuando lo vio aún en la puerta llenando el talón del boleto que le habían dado antes de depositarlo en una urna- No pierdas tu tiempo rellenando esas cosas, no sabemos si estaremos todavía aquí dentro de cuatro días, además, todo mundo sabe que esos concursos están arreglados y nadie nunca gana nada. Por eso ninguno de nosotros lo hizo desde un principio.

El rubio lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que Santa Claus no existía, antes de enojarse y sacar la lengua.

-Sasuke-teme, eres un aburrido.

El resto de los presentes giró los ojos.

-Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto, no sabemos si estaremos aquí dentro de cuatro días –dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ambos y evitaba apoyar al rubio con un "Es cierto Sasuke, eres aburrido"- Como sea, primero tenemos que buscar un hotel y luego comenzar la búsqueda si queremos tener la más remota oportunidad de encontrar algo.

* * *

El asunto en cuestión resultó ser exageradamente fácil de decir y casi imposible de hacer.

Al parecer la totalidad de las habitaciones disponibles en la ciudad ya estaban apartadas desde hacía meses y no había un solo lugar en donde hubiera espacio para un cliente más. Al fin, después de lo que parecían ser doce hoteles, consiguieron un par de habitaciones con cama doble en el hotel tipo occidental más grande del lugar y solo hasta que vieron los precios, entendieron porque todavía quedaban habitaciones disponibles.

-Gastaremos más dinero de lo que posiblemente pudiéramos ganar en esto.

Afirmó Sakura enojada, y aunque el resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo, pagaron la habitación pues no iban a permitir que su primera misión clase C fuera un fracaso, por lo menos no por eso.

Una vez fuera, Kakashi cortó uno de sus dedos con un Kunai e invocó a dos de sus perros-ninja para incredulidad de los presentes.

-Eso es increíble Kakashi-sensei –exclamó Sakura con sinceridad- no sabía que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras la kunoichi hablaba, Naruto se había puesto en cuclillas frente a los dos perros, uno grande y café oscuro, y otro pequeño café con orejas y patas más oscuras que descansaba en la cabeza del primero, ambos tenían la misma expresión apática de su maestro en sus rostros chatos y llevaban puestos unos chalecos azules con un rostro compuesto por letras en Hiragana.

-YO!! –saludó con una mano firme a la altura de la cabeza- mi nombre es Naruto y ellos son mis compañeros –señaló alrededor- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El perro pequeño también levantó su pata.

-YO!!, mi nombre es Pakkun y este es mi compañero, somos perros-ninjas de Kakashi –explicó simplemente- ¿Para que nos has llamado, Kakashi?

* * *

Después de una explicación rápida y de dejarles oler el volante que todavía conservaban de los ladrones, se repartieron en equipos de dos para comenzar a buscar en diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

Kakashi se quedó con Pakkun y Naruto en un equipo y como había tantas mezclas de olores, la búsqueda tuvo que hacerse lentamente mientras el perro-ninja se habría paso por las calles en busca de cualquier inicio.

-Hey… Naruto…

Dijo Kakashi mientras caminaban a trabes de una avenida un poco transitada. Tenía curiosidad por saber como le había ido al hijo de su maestro desde que se convirtió en ninja (1), pero en realidad no sabía como comenzar una conversación con él.

-Si Kakashi-sensei? -Preguntó el chico a su lado mientras pateaba una roca.

Un grupo de chicas pasó a su lado y lo vieron aprobatoriamente de arriba abajo, antes de decir algo entre ellas y reír nerviosamente. El rubio ni las notó.

-Quisiera… quisiera –'Quisiera saber si estas contento con tu grupo de Genin', quería decir, pero en vez de eso salió- quisiera enseñarte una nueva técnica.

Casi se muerde la lengua en ese instante, pero Naruto solo volteó rápidamente con una expresión de alegría en el rostro y casi se le lanza encima.

-¿En serio Kakashi-sensei?, he querido aprender un nuevo Jutsu desde hace tiempo, pero Kurenai-sensei siempre me dice que primero tengo que aprender un buen Taijutsu y no hacemos otra cosa que practicar y practicar y practicar.

Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del Genin, el peliblanco expresó con voz semi-alegre, dando gracias por tener una excusa.

-Na, tal vez sea mejor no enseñarte nada hasta que Kurenai-sensei decida que sea tiempo –la alegría se borro del rostro de Naruto y Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros- aunque tal vez pueda enseñarte algo que no sea un Jutsu.

-¿Más taijutsu? –exclamó sin decidirse entre desilusión y conformismo.

-No, pero tampoco sería un Jutsu precisamente –ante esto el chico levantó una ceja de manera interrogante y antes de que pudiera preguntar, agregó- sígueme.

Buscó un lugar apropiado y después de diez minutos dieron con un terreno abandonado en una esquina que tenía un edificio alto al lado. Cruzando la cerca, ambos ninja se colocaron mirando al muro de quince metros de altura.

-Escucha Naruto –dijo el Jounin- este ejercicio te permitirá tener un mejor control sobre tu Chakra –juntó las dos manos al frente formando un sello y comenzó a caminar hacia la pared- primero debes concentrar tu energía en la planta de los pies y dejarla salir en una cantidad constante para que estos se peguen en la superficie –mientras iba hablando fue subiendo paso a paso por el muro- si dominas esta técnica, podrás distribuir mejor tu Chakra en cualquier Jutsu que realices y gastaras menos, e incluso darás más potencia a tus movimientos.

Desde arriba, el peliblanco miró al chico que estaba pensativo.

-No entiendo bien, -dijo al fin uniendo las cejas en un gesto concentrado- ¿pero si puedo hacer eso podré mejorar todos los Jutsus?

-Así es Naruto, pero debes concentrarte bien porque si no colocas el Chakra suficiente, no podrás mantenerte pegado a la pared y si pones de más, el ladrillo se hará polvo y caerás.

El Genin afirmó y, realizando el mismo sello que su superior, comenzó a concentrar el Chakra en sus pies, cuando estuvo listo, cargó hacía la pared y justo cuando estaba por poner el primer pie sobre el muro, se detuvo.

-¿Y que va a pasar con la misión¿No tendríamos que estar buscando a los ladrones ahora?

-Ah, si, la misión –dijo el otro ninja mientras rascaba su cabeza- ¿Qué propones Pakkun?

El perro, que había permanecido callado, miró alrededor del terreno, fuera de la cerca.

-Por aquí fuera pasa mucha gente Kakashi, propongo que pongamos un punto de inspección y mientras el chico practica yo estaré ahí fuera para oler la gente que pase. Si lo encuentro les daré una señal.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas practicando en el lugar antes de que Kakashi anunciara que era la hora en que habían acordado verse en el hotel y resultó ser también cuando la gente comenzaba a disminuir en numero, aunque no mucho en realidad porque el lugar estaba diseñado para las apuestas nocturnas y miles de lámparas alumbraban las calles cuando regresaron.

-Nooooo!!!

Fue el gritó que los recibió en cuando llegaron al hotel al tiempo que Pakkun se esfumaba en una nube de humo blanco. A la derecha, en la sala de juegos del hotel, estaba una bola de gente que incluía a los Genin y a una Kurenai con pinta de aburrida.

-Buenas noches¿Qué pasa Hinata? –preguntó el rubio cuando estuvieron cerca de los Genin y Kurenai.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun, Kaskashi-sensei. –dijo la muchacha quedamente sin tartamudear mientras que el resto de los presentes solo saludó con un gesto de cabeza, y viendo al suelo para luego ver hacia el centro de la multitud donde la Pelirrosa parecía ocupada dándole vueltas a una pequeña tómbola con toda su alma, explicó- Es el juego del hotel, si sacas las tres esferas doradas de manera consecutiva, ganas la mejor habitación del hotel por las cuatro noches que dura el festival, pero nadie ha sacado más de una y desde que llegamos Sakura no ha dejado de jugar.

Ahora si, Kakashi se preguntó si Kurenai de verdad era una sádica.

Sacar tres esferas doradas de manera consecutiva era totalmente imposible, bueno, en realidad una entre doce mil, pero era lo mismo, ese hotel no iba a durar más de dos semanas poniendo esos precios y esos juegos tan ulteriormente ridículos. Por muy barato que fuera el boleto para ese juego, era una ofensa.

-NOOOOOOOO!!! –volvió a gritar la pelirrosa antes de ponerse a sollozar histérica- Mi piscina de burbujas… mi cama Queen size… mi vista panorámica.

Al parecer ya se le había olvidado que no estaban ahí por placer.

Naruto caminó hacía ella e intentó levantarle el animo.

-Vamos Sakura, no es tan malo, además no vamos a estar aquí más que para dormir y punto.

Con un suspiro, la chica se dejo guiar de regreso.

-¿No quieres probar lindura? –dijo la chica que atendía el sorteó desde el otro lado de la barra, su voz dulce como esperando saborear otra victima- Te daré un boleto gratis.

Lo siguiente que supieron todos, fue que Naruto saltaba feliz en el aire, la chica era despedida de su trabajo y los chicos se peleaban por ver quien compartía la habitación con quien.

-Yo soy su compañero de equipo y tengo más derecho que tú –dijo el castaño y lanzo una mirada que claramente decía "Homosexual perseguidor de rubios suavecitos princesa".

-Yo pague más del cincuenta por ciento de las habitaciones porque ustedes no tenían suficiente –y contestó con otra mirada que decía "Te mataré si vuelves a verme así".

-¡Pues perdóname por no ser un niño rico que no necesita trabajar¡Para tu información no traje tanto dinero porque no pensé que nos fuésemos a quedar en un hotel!

-Calma, calma –interrumpió Kakashi- lo mejor será que yo me quede…

-¡¡Usted Callese!! –gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el rubio cruzando el pasillo mientras disfrutaba entretenido de un dulce.

-Naruto¿Quién va a compartir la habitación contigo? –preguntó Kiba.

-Recuerda quien pago las habitaciones.

El Genin saco la paleta que estaba comiendo y que no sabían de donde o cuando la había tomado.

-Si es por lo del concurso –explicó seriamente- le di el cuarto a las chicas –mostró su mano derecha donde estaban las llaves de la otra habitación que rentaron y todos dejaron salir un suspiro- pero… Sasuke, –acercó la paleta de caramelo a su boca- si es por dormir conmigo –le dio una lamida sensual acompañada de una sonrisa burlona- tal vez me lo piense si lo pides bien.

* * *

El sol matinal entró por la ventana y penetró en sus ojos obligándolo a despertar, sin abrir los parpados, echó la cobija sobre su cabeza y sonrió cuando consiguió volver a cubrirse en penumbras.

-Zzzzrrrrrhh.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que estuchó los ronquidos de su compañero de cuarto y sus ojos se abrieron a pesar suyo.

El cuarto era pequeño para haber costado una pequeña fortuna, las sabanas no eran las más suaves en las que se había quedado a dormir y la alfombra café, no combinaba con el tapiz blanco azulado.

Miró el reloj que descansaba en la pared frente a la cama y comprobó que todavía faltaba una hora y media antes de comenzar con la rutina impuesta y se dejó volver a caer en la cama, completamente exhausto.

-Zzzrhrhrhrh.

Con un suspiro, se medió incorporó otra vez y miró a Akamaru, que dormía placidamente en un rincón de la habitación, y giró para ver a Naruto, que roncaba peor que cualquiera de los perros-ninja de su casa en las pocas veces que tuvo que dormir con ellos por un castigo de su madre.

Eso fue claro, hasta que la luz matutina pegó en su rostro y cambió de posición.

Kiba no pudo suprimir una risa cuando lo vio con su gorro para dormir que parecía una carpa… o algo así. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dormir en boxers como él?

Sin darse cuenta, le huyó a la posibilidad de imaginarlo en boxers en su mente y miró a otro lado de manera incomoda.

Unos segundos después, un movimiento de sabanas fue precedido de una mano calida tocando su costado, justo por ensima de su boxer.

-¡Oye¿que crees que haces?!

El gritó no solo despertó al rubio, sino que también incorporó al cachorro que lo vio confundido unos segundos.

-Ah, buenos días Kiba –dijo después de unos segundos confundido antes de incorporarse también.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –preguntó enojado- Para estos momentos ya estaría en un baño de hidromasaje si no fueras tan "Caballeroso" y le hubieras cedido tu cuarto a las chicas.

-Pero Sakura-chan había jugado más que yo –explicó con un lloriqueo- Yo nada más tuve suerte.

-¡¿Suerte?!, eso fue un milagro –y sin pensarlo agregó- Además Sakura no te va a hacer caso aunque le des la mejor casa del mundo.

Se arrepintió en el momento cuando vio la cara del chico.

-O… oye –dijo después de unos segundos incómodos- yo no quería decir eso.

-No, creo que eso es precisamente lo que querías decir –dijo mientras se incorporaba enojado- la próxima vez que gane un concurso, te preguntare si puedo hacer con él lo que quiera. ALIENTO DE PERRO.

Kiba normalmente no hubiera pedido una disculpa, pero sentía que en este caso la debía porque su compañero solo había hecho lo que consideró mejor; le había dado la habitación a Hinata y Kurenai para que estuvieran más cómodas y el se lo echa en cara en cuanto despierta.

Lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

-Ne, Naruto, disculpa –dijo extrañado de si mismo- no debí decir eso. Es que toda esta misión parece que se va al carajo y estoy muy tenso.

Para ese entonces, Akamaru se había vuelto a echar al piso sin hacer ruido, posiblemente un poco amodorrado todavía.

Soltó su mano y esperó a que dijera algo. Si no lo perdonaba, pues total, lo podría agarrar a golpes hasta que se rindiera.

-Todavía podemos tener ese baño de hidromasaje –dijo el fin el rubio mientras giraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Tock Tock**.

El ruido sordo de la puerta no despertó a Kurenai, que con todos los años que tenía de ninja, había desarrollado el habito de casi no dormir durante las misiones, y, si bien no era necesario hacer guardia durante este, uno nunca podía estar del todo seguro. Posiblemente una camarera maligna quisiera desquitarse colocando un diarreico en los dulces después de tender la cama porque no le dieron una buena propina.

Girando los ojos ante su propia idea, Kurenai llegó a la conclusión de que tanto lujo le hacía daño y que una cama tan suave no podría ser buena para su columna.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrar a sus dos alumnos en Pijama y a un Akamaru somnoliento.

-Buenos días Kurenai-sensei –exclamó Naruto, afortunadamente lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a las otras dos Kunoichis, ella simplemente saludó con la cabeza a ambos chicos- Kiba y yo queremos saber si podemos usar su tina de hidromasaje un momento.

Kurenai les iba a contestar que estaban en una misión y no era momento para pensar en baños relajantes, que eran Ninjas y definitivamente no deberían estar tan relajados y que si algo deberían estar haciendo tan temprano esa mañana, era estar fuera en las calles buscando desesperadamente a los ladrones para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarlos.

Pero se detuvo por varias razones, la primera, era que esa misión se iba al carajo, había que admitir que hasta los ninjas tenían sus limitaciones y si no tenían ni idea de sus rostros, era casi imposible localizarlos, la segunda, que en realidad no había nada de malo con estar relajados un día del año, después se deprimirían cuando regresaran a Konoha, la tercera, que al preció de esas habitaciones por lo menos merecían un desquite, la cuarta, que el rubio les había dado su premio y se sentía en deuda, aunque no lo disfrutara del todo, y la quinta, que la dichosa tina de hidromasaje si valía la pena.

Asintió y los dejó pasar.

-Solo no hagan mucho ruido, Hinata y Sakura todavía están durmiendo.

* * *

La habitación era enorme en todo el sentido de la palabra, las ventanas eran panorámicas y dejaban ver una muy buena parte de la ciudad, era muy extraño ver un sector de edificios occidentales distribuidos al lado estructuras japonesas, pero esa ciudad, si bien era pequeña, estaba diseñada casi única y exclusivamente para las apuestas, así que había de todo.

Frente a las ventanas había una mesa para té con cuatro sillas que SI hacían juego con la decoración, y alejado, en la pared, un refrigerador grande de cubierta de aluminio al lado de una pequeña cocina.

Kiba tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada cuando vio la cama.

No era Queen size, era Monster size, podrías poner un elefante ahí y todavía tendrías espacio para dormir a gusto. Aunque no estarías muy seguro si al elefante se le ocurriera girarse.

Sonrió cuando vio a las chicas durmiendo y estuvo seguro que Hinata se apenaría cuando descubriera que Naruto había pasado y la había visto despeinada por la mañana.

-Es genial –dijo la voz del rubio y tuvo que girar para ver las espaldas del chico que estaba en las puertas del baño frente a la pequeña cocina- Kiba –dijo olvidando por un segundo que no debía hablar fuerte antes de bajar la voz y hacerle una señal- ven a ver.

Akamaru trotó para unirse al rubio y movió la cola cuando llegó.

El baño era como la mitad de la habitación, que aún así era mucho y la tina de hidromasaje era más bien una pequeña piscina que cubría casi todo el lugar.

El rubio comenzó a desvestirse ahí mismo y el castaño tuvo que cerrar la puerta rápidamente para que Kurenai no viera nada que no le correspondiera.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi se levantó al día siguiente, levantó a sus pupilos y volvió a conjurar a uno de sus perros-ninja para que los acompañara por la ciudad a seguir buscando a los ladrones, ambos chicos partieron y después de unos minutos decidió ir al cuarto de los chicos para ver si ya estaban en camino. Esa clase de misiones más bien parecían una especie de vacaciones.

Como no sintió su presencia dentro del cuarto, decidió abrir la puerta para encontrar solamente las mochilas de viaje de los chicos y como la lógica apuntaba a una sola dirección partió al último piso para ver como estaban las chicas.

-Yo!! –saludó apáticamente entrando por la puerta que estaba abierta.

Encontró un poco raro a Hinata y Sakura muy ocupadas en el tocador dándose un retoque rápido de último minuto mientras compartían peine y artículos para el cabello como las mejores amigas y encontró más raro aún a Kurenai sentada en una mesita de te muy mona mirando al paisaje de la ciudad. El cuadro simplemente no encajaba, era como colocar fruta en un guisado de carne y seguirlo calentando.

Las chicas saludaron y continuaron con su tarea y él fue a sentarse en la mesa con la otra Jounin.

**Clack**.

Apenas iba preguntar si los chicos estaban en el baño, cuando la puerta de este se abrió y Naruto salió vestido y con el pelo aplastado de tan mojado que estaba.

Volteó a ver toda la habitación.

-Buenos días a todos –y luego miró a Kakashi antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran con sorpresa- ¿Ya es tan tarde Kaskashi-sensei?

-No tanto Naruto, -explicó moviendo su mano negativamente- puedo esperar un poco más.

-Ah –el chico asintió y luego dijo antes de salir disparado hacía la puerta- en un momento regreso, no me tardo.

Se quedó callado frente a la pelinegra durante un par de segundos.

-Vasta ya!! –se escuchó la voz de Kiba en el baño- _Nijuu Kinpou._

Había cosas en este mundo que Kakashi no quería saber y una de ellas era que rayos hacía Kiba utilizando una técnica ninja en el baño con su pobre cachorro. Busco algo para distraerse.

-Sabes Kakashi –dijo Kurenai al tiempo que los ruidos en el baño se multiplicaban y sonaba varías veces el chacleo del agua- no me siento muy cómoda en este tipo de hoteles occidentales, preferiría una posada típica o algo parecido.

El jounin simplemente asintió y, más para amortiguar los sonidos del baño que por otra cosa, agregó.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y Naruto regresó por ella cargando las mochilas que había visto en la otra habitación.

-Lo siento, olvidamos nuestra ropa –explicó sonrojándose un poco cuando Kurenai lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Y si olvidaste tu ropa y cuando llegaste traías la pijama¿qué traes puesto? –preguntó Kurenai especulativamente.

-Es un Henge –respondió sin pensar el chico.

-¿Entonces estas desnudo? –preguntó Sakura terminando de arreglar su cabello y viendo al chico con sorpresa y desagrado e ignorando a Hinata que de repente se puso a brillar de tan roja que estaba, continuó- eso es tan desagradable.

El chico se quedó mudo y miró al suelo poniéndose cada vez más rojo, y justo estaba pensando Kakashi que el chico moriría de vergüenza, cuando en un POP, desapareció, dejando caer las dos mochilas al suelo.

-¿Era un kage bunshin? –exclamó el peliblanco con sorpresa genuina- ese chico tiene talento –dijo pensando en la distancia que había entre las habitaciones del hotel.

-¡No, vasta, me rindo, me rindo¡Vasta Kiba!–dijo la voz del rubio desde dentro del baño ahogada por las risas.

Había cosas en este mundo que no quería saber, y una de ellas era que rayos hacían Kiba y Naruto utilizando técnicas ninja de multiplicación en el interior del baño con un pobre cachorro. 'Espera a que se lo diga a Sasuke', pensó mientras tomaba las maletas de los chicos y caminaba a las puertas del baño para dárselas y avisarles que era tarde.

* * *

Gracias por leer

1.- No estoy enterado, pero solo para que sepan, en esta historia, Kakashi si sabe que Naruto es hijo del Yondaime.


	6. Trece millones o Ramen?

* * *

Trece millones o ramen

* * *

Tres días más pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto dominó la técnica rápidamente bajo la mirada atenta de Kakashi que lo corregía en algunos puntos y hasta se rió diciendo que ni por Sasuke o Sakura se había quedado a observarlos cuando se los enseñó a ellos.

Eso llevó al rubio a preguntar porque se tomaba tantas molestias por él y el Jounin solo explicó con la mirada perdida que le recordaba mucho a un amigo de hacía mucho tiempo. Por el suspiro triste que dejó salir, Naruto decidió no preguntar más y cuando terminó el ejercicio le pidió al peliblanco si podría enseñarles a Kiba y Hinata también.

-Es muy bueno de tu parte, Naruto –había dicho Kakashi mientras acariciaba su cabello afectuosamente- pero estoy seguro que ellos ya han realizado este ejercicio satisfactoriamente al igual que Shino lo hizo, recuerda que ellos son de clanes ninja de mucho prestigio, y ellos entrenan a los niños lo mejor que pueden antes incluso de mandarlos a la academia.

* * *

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Kiba de repente en la junta de medio día del último día de búsqueda- Si no los encontramos a la de ya, las posibilidades de localizarlos luego serán completamente inexistentes y fallaremos nuestra primera misión C, pasarán años antes que volvamos a tener otra.

Todos los genin se clavaron más en sus asientos en la sala del hotel, deprimidos.

Kurenai los miró callada unos instantes, antes de tomar la palabra.

-Vamos, no se den por vencidos tan rápido –Para intentar animarlos, su voz era fuerte e inflexible, como un capitán- tal vez parezca difícil, pero el Sandaime nos ha dado esta misión por una razón…

-Si, porque Naruto abrió su bocota y nosotros estábamos ahí también –dijo Sakura sin ganas de nada en particular, e igual de deprimida que el resto (perra).

Una mirada de la Jounin fue suficiente para hacer callar a la chica y al rubio arrepentirse de recordarle a la pelirosa que de ella había venido la idea en primer lugar.

-No, -explicó la pelinegra- es porque las cualidades particulares de estos equipos son perfectas para el trabajo, ustedes son un equipo de asalto y nosotros uno de rastreo, todavía tenemos un día y no hay que darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-¿Un equipo de rastreo? –preguntó Sakura.

-Kiba, como ya lo han visto tiene el olfato desarrollado –explicó Kakashi- y Hinata tiene el Byakugan de su familia.

-Ah –la chica asimiló lo dicho- ¿Y Naruto?

El chico miró al piso y se quedó callado.

-El Dobe es psíquico y puede adivinar el camino correcto en los laberintos –dijo Sasuke con un tono un tanto ofensivo, antes de arrepentirse y mirar a otro lado apenado.

Hinata, Kiba y hasta Sakura iban a hablar al mismo tiempo para defender al rubio.

-En realidad –la voz sonó extraña para todos, y no fue sino hasta que continuó, que cayeron en cuenta que era Shino desde el sillón más alejado del grupo, y viendo a través de sus gafas oscuras con algo parecido a la apatía que no era apatía- es recomendable que un grupo no se especialice tanto en un área, y, si mal no recuerdan, mis Kikai tienen algunas habilidades de rastreo y tampoco han ayudado mucho en esta situación.

El lugar quedó en silencio un momento mientras todos procesaban, primero, que Shino había hablado más de una frase corrida, segundo, lo que había dicho, tercero, que lo había dicho para defender a un camarada… Tal vez si tenía un par de sentimientos por ahí.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Shino –Naruto se levanto con una sonrisa ladeada aparentando indiferencia sin conseguirlo del todo- pero Sasuke-teme tiene razón, no soy muy buena adquisición para el equipo, hasta tuve que camibar mi ropa para no llamar la atención y arruinar alguna cubierta.

Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar el castaño se levantó enojado de su silla.

-Oye no. -lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo de frente- Tú eres un buen miembro del equipo. No tendrás las mismas habilidades que Hinata y yo, pero tienes tus propias cualidades. Cuando Kurenai nos tomó por sorpresa¿Quién fue el primero en sacrificarse por nosotros?

Preguntó Kiba, soltándolo enojado.

-Pero ustedes también lo hubieran hecho. Lo hicieron al final.

El rubio volvió a bajar la mirada y el otro le pico el pecho con un dedo al señalarlo.

-¿Quién es el que patea mi trasero, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, cuando entrenamos?

-Patear tu trasero es fácil, Hinata puede hacerlo –exclamó Naruto, aunque ya un poco menos triste mientras caminaba hacía atrás para que dejara de picarlo sin conseguirlo, porque el castaño avanzaba con él.

-¿Quién es el que convence al Hokage cuando no queremos tomar una misión?

-Si, pero…

-¿De quién fue la idea de ponerle un bozal a esa horrible ave antes de que cruzáramos el pueblo con ella a cuestas? –para este punto, Naruto ya había llegado a un sillón vacío antes de caer en él con otro paso de Kiba.

-Aún así…

-¿Quién fue, -hizo una pausa- el que descubrió que el gato se había disfrazado con polen de una florería?

-Kiba… mira, comprendo que…

Totalmente fuera de si, el castaño exclamó.

-Por Dios Naruto, eres un buen compañero de equipo, no puedo creer que te dejes amedrentar por unas palabras de un acosador Homosexual.

-OYE!! –exclamaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, sin hacerles caso, continuó.

-Mira, tal vez tú quieras seguir quejándote por no tener un tercer ojo en la frente, pero no creas que voy a venir a consolarte porque no lo tengas y para que lo sepas, no me voy a seguir preocupando por ti y estoy seguro que Hinata piensa igual que yo cuando digo que eres buen compañero.

La chica eligió ese momento para acercase y tímidamente, pero con voz varías octavas más altas, dijo.

-Es cierto Naruto-kun –llevó sus manos al frente y jugó una vez más con sus pulgares- yo estaba muy fe-feliz cuando eligieron los equipos, porque tú… -volvió a bajar su voz, pero aun así continuó- porque Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun iban a ser mis compañeros.

Y ahí se le acabó el combustible.

Pero al parecer fue suficiente, pues el chico, con la cabeza aún mirando el piso, y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, dejó una gota de agua caer de su rostro.

-No estas llorando… ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado y enojándose consigo mismo por sonar tan débil.

El chico negó sin cambiar su posición y se llevó la mano a su rostro tallándolo fuertemente.

-No… es que me entró una basura en el ojo.

Sintiendo su corazón comprimirse, el Inuzuka dijo con voz queda.

-Bien… porque eso te haría toda una princesa.

El puño de Naruto le dio en un costado, fuerte, aunque no tanto, antes de que la cabeza de su dueño se levantara y dejara ver una sonrisa justo antes de incorporarse.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó con energía renovada antes de girar hacia los Jounin que habían observado la escena callados- ¿Tenemos un plan… cierto?

* * *

Kureani era una absoluta e indiscutible genio.

Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que hubiera salido el asunto de los equipos, si el bocazas de Sasuke hubiera sido puesto con el hijo de su Sensei. Con eso, hasta valía la pena que tuviera que pasar el día leyendo de verdad su libro para entretenerse.

Con un asentimiento en dirección a los genin, dio un paso al frente.

-El plan es simple. –se colocó en la mesa donde rápidamente organizó los objetos en una disposición de diagrama- Hoy es el gran cierre de el festival y todos van a estar presentes en él. Esta es la plaza principal, -señaló toda la mesa- y este es el podium –señalo un florero- Repartidas de manera regular, se encuentran seis entradas diferentes a este lugar –indicó los lugares con el índice- pondremos a un miembro en cada puerta con uno de mis perros para identificar a los visitantes y eso nos dejará dos más para patrullar el interior, como el lugar estará atestado de gente, tendrán que ser los perros pequeños, eso nos deja a Kiba y…

-Yo quiero hacerlo –pidió el rubio que lo miraba decidido.

-De acuerdo, eso nos deja a Kiba y Naruto para hacerse cargo del interior.

Se incorporó y miró a cada uno.

-Recuerden, si los identifican, no, repito, no los confronten directamente, hagan una señal a los otros y esperen a reunirse por lo menos cuatro antes de intentar nada, y si es posible esperaremos a que estén rodeados por todos. ¿Entendido?

Un asentimiento firme de cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Entonces, los veré dentro de una hora en la puerta del hotel, preparen sus cosas.

* * *

El lugar estaba más lleno de gente de lo que habían supuesto en un principio, la plaza era enorme, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y aún así tenía que cargar a Pakkun para que no lo pisaran accidentalmente como había casi sucedido en varias ocasiones.

Se levantó de puntillas para buscar alrededor y, dándose por vencido, se quejó una vez más por ser tan bajo de estatura… no podía ver nada de nada… aunque no importara mucho en esta situación.

-Pakkun¿todavía nada? –apretó un poco más el abrazo sobre el perro-ninja.

-No, no puedo identificar ningún olor parecido al que nos mostraron.

La desilusión alcanzó su rostro y comenzó a pensar que tal vez esta misión si se iba al carajo, como tantas veces lo había dicho Kiba.

El rugido de la multitud llamó su atención y, con gran esfuerzo, logró ver algo a trabes de un espació entre los hombros de los chicos que estaban al frente de él.

Una especie de contenedor cilíndrico de vidrio era puesto sobre el escenario y comenzaban a girarlo mecánicamente antes de que una chica tomara una papeleta de entre las miles que había ahí dentro.

-Y ahora –decía un señor dirigiéndose al público al tiempo que tomaba la papeleta –el momento que todos estábamos esperando –hizo una pausa que la gente llenó con emoción- el ganador del sorteo de la ciudad…

Volvió ha hacer una pausa dramática y Naruto recordó el boleto que había llenado cuando entró por primera vez a la ciudad.

Metió su mano a la bolsa de sus bermudas y sacó el talón, y pensó lo maravilloso que sería si el señor dijera su nombre… al menos esta misión no sería un desperdicio total y podría invitar a todos a comer o algo.

La multitud volvió a rugir y eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Por favor, relájense un poco –decía el mismo señor tratando de calmar los ánimos de los presentes- estén callados un momento, puede que no haya escuchado por tantos gritos, lo repetiré una vez más –releyó la papeleta en su mano y claramente pronuncio- Uzumaki Naruto¿Puede pasar al podio?

No supo como, pero cuando cayó en cuenta, ya estaba gritando como desesperado mientras sostenía el talón en su mano y corría para subir al escenario.

-Calma, respira muchacho –dijo el anfitrión con voz relajante- ya estas aquí, no te vamos a quitar tu premio. –esto hizo sonrojar a Naruto que miro apenado al suelo y apretó el perro que milagrosamente no había soltado- Naruto –comenzó el tipo- ¿Puedo llamarte Naruto? –el otro asintió todavía rojo- Mi nombre es Kyou¿Cuántos años tienes Naruto y qué es lo que haces en ciudad Fortuna?.

El hombre acercó el micrófono que sostenía y señalo a la cámara que hasta ahora caía en cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Te-tengo doce –dijo suavemente intentando cubrir su cuerpo con Pakkun, que estaba petrificado pero lo disimulaba muy bien con su rostro apático- y estoy aquí por una… -lo pensó mejor, seguramente Kurenai-sensei no lo perdonaría si decía que estaba en una misión y luego les contaba de que trataba a medio mundo- por vacaciones.

Kyo sonrió para relajarlo un poco y el rubio aprovecho para buscar a sus compañeros, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir a nadie entre tanta gente y las puertas estaban tan lejos que no estaba seguro si eran esos puntitos emocionados a lo lejos.

-Veo que tienes la banda de Konoha –señaló el hombre- ¿eres un ninja de esa aldea?

El chico siempre se preguntó porque decían que era oculta, si todo mundo parecía saber donde quedaba, dejando esos pensamientos para después, y dado que estaba frente a miles de gentes, y tal vez millones de televidentes, contestó.

-Si, y ¡voy a ser Hokage en unos años! –levantó su puño a la cámara, decidido.

Se escucharon algunas risas, pero como no estaban cargadas de mala intención, no las tomó a mal.

-Bien, Naruto, te diré que es lo que pasa –dio una vuelta y señalo un set donde se veía una montaña pequeña de oro y algunos objetos valiosos- Acabas de ganar trece millones de ryos, suficiente para comprar una casa enorme en cualquier parte del mundo ó, si lo prefieres, un palacio, y aún así tendrás suficiente dinero para no tener que trabajar por el resto de tu vida, -miró al publico- a menos que seas la gran perdedora –se escucharon risas generales y el chico se preguntó quien era esa señora- pero entonces, para empezar, no habrías ganado. Bueno, el punto es que, puedes tomar todo este dinero, e irte a casa.

Decidido, el chico dio un paso hacía el set.

-Ó –interrumpió- puedes canjearlo por alguna de las tres cortinas que están al lado –los reflectores se enfocaron en la posición señalada y se observaron tres cortinas cada una con un numero impreso a lo ancho y largo- tras ellas puede haber, desde el tazón de musgo verde, cuyo valor es incalculable, hasta una simple –hizo un gesto de desprecio- dotación de ramen vitalicia.

-NOooooooooo….

Un grito se dejo alzar sobre los demás a lo lejos, cargado de negación y desesperación, seguidos de un sonido que generalmente se asocia a alguien arrancando su propio cabello, claro que Naruto solo estaba pensando en el ramen y cuando buscó la fuente del grito, no alcanzo a ver más que lo que parecía ser la cabeza de Kurenai, aunque el cabello estaba demasiado desarreglado para ser ella.

El chico miró entre las cortinas y el premio, indeciso mientras su mente todavía pensaba en el ramen.

La gente del publico gritaba entre todas las opciones y entre tantas cosas, se aferró más a Pakkun.

-¿Tú que crees Pakkun? –preguntó suave en su oreja para que no lo oyera nadie- ¿Me arriesgo por el ramen?

El perro-ninja estaba todavía en shock por saber que saldría en televisión el único día del mes que no se peinó, así que no ayudo mucho cuando se quedó lo más quieto posible para pasar desapercibido.

-¿Y bien, Naruto? –preguntó el presentador mientras volvía a acercar el micrófono- ¿Qué decides?

Volteó a ver a Pakkun, que no hizo movimiento alguno, volteó al público, que gritaba diferentes números mientras que algunos negaban insistentemente y buscó a sus compañeros de equipo, que no se veían por ningún lado.

-La tres¡elijo la tres! –dijo sin pensarlo en realidad o sin saber si eso era lo que quería.

-Haz elegido la número tres –señaló hacía donde la cortina se descorría y una estatua de una mujer en posición etérea envuelta en un kimono fino se perfilaba a trabes de un cristal en un marco plateado- Esta, es la Emperatriz de Cristal Violeta, –explicó Kyou- fue creada por mandato del emperador Shohan para su hija Hikako, esta obra de arte esta enmarcada en una aleación única en todo el mundo y se calcula que su valor es de treinta a cincuenta millones de Ryo.

-Siiiiii… –volvió a escucharse un grito a lo lejos.

Naruto quería Ramen.

-Pero, Naruto –dijo una vez más el presentador mientras se acercaba de manera confidencial aunque el micrófono captara todas sus palabras- Dices que eres ninja¿Verdad? –el chico asintió- Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo quería hacer tiempo –dijo moviendo una mano al frente negativamente, lo que le valió un abucheo general del publico- lo siento, es para hacerlo interesante –sonrió a la cámara- Bien, Naruto, puedes tomar tu Emperatriz de Cristal. Ó –dos chicas bonitas y con poca ropa se acercaron sonrientes, llevando una caja grande de madera- puedes cambiarla por lo que está dentro de esta caja.

Inmediatamente los gritos de la multitud se elevaron, algunos gritando positivamente y otros negando con fervor extremo.

Naruto pensaba que ya había tentado mucho su suerte, además no era ramen, e iba a decir que no, de verdad iba a hacerlo, pero justo cuando dio una última mirada al público, la figura de Sasuke sobre un tejado de un puesto de comida rápida mientras negaba con toda su alma captó su atención.

Primero pegaría la cabeza con Chakra en un árbol a hacerle caso al idiota de Sasuke.

-Elijo la caja –dijo sin apartar la mirada y sonrió cuando lo vio dar un grito, hacer una pataleta, perder el equilibrio y luego, caer.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ellos y abrieron la tapa para que todo el público viera el contenido.

-¿Un pergamino gigante? –preguntó Naruto perdiendo toda esperanza que fuera algo parecido al ramen.

-No es solo un pergamino gigante Naruto –explico Kyou con una sonrisa emocionada- es el tesoro de la ciudad que se ha conservado por más de ciento cincuenta años. Es un contrato de invocación.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de la ciudad, una figura observaba fijamente la pantalla que ahora solo presentaba una programación que no le interesaba.

Rumiaba sus pensamientos sin estar seguro de que era precisamente lo que le había llamado la atención. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía algo diferente al enfado, al hastío que le producía la gente feliz y a la sed de sangre que susurraba su habitante desde el fondo de su mente.

Lo quería… no sabía por que, pero lo quería. Tal vez si el chico fuera diferente, no se, tal vez vestido con un mono naranja no lo hubiera siquiera pensado.

Pero lo pensó.

Había estado aburrido mirando la oscuridad del cuarto y… sintiéndose por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin ganas de probar su existencia o hacerle caso a su madre, encendió la televisión después de un momento de batallar con ella porque nunca la había usado, y aún así no consiguió que hiciera sonido. Solo una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

Lindo.

El pensamiento casi surgió de la nada.

Era un chico lindo el que estaba en la televisión, con marcas como bigotes sobre cada mejilla, sonriendo apenado mientras sostenía un perro feo y apático como intentando protegerse del mundo como había intentado él años atrás con su oso de peluche.

Era un chico lindo que tenía el cabello lindo y la ropa linda y la sonrisa linda.

Shukaku vomitó en el fondo de su mente un montón de obscenidades al tiempo que decía que su madre deseaba que fuera a buscarlo y lo atara a su cama que nuca utilizaba y lo cortara con la arena bebiendo su sangre hasta hacerlo llorar y pedir clemencia y luego lo dejara sanar sus heridas, solo para tener el placer de torturarlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que perdiera su belleza y lo pudiera destruir de adentro hacía afuera.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kurenai, Kakashi y sus Genin, estaban en la oficina del regente de la ciudad mirando la caja cerrada que contenía un objeto invaluable.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo un hombre con ropas de apariencia magnifica mientras cruzaba la puerta y todos se paraban para recibirlo- hay demasiada actividad ahí afuera.

-Regente –se inclinó Kakashi mientras los demás seguían su ejemplo- es un placer y un honor estar en su presencia.

El hombre de cabello blanco y apariencia regía movió una mano de manera negativa.

-Por favor, -sonrió amablemente- dejémonos de formalidades, me han dicho que alguien a ganado el pergamino. Desde que era un niño he esperado algo así y ya pensaba que nunca iba a pasar.

-Si me permite, -dijo Kurenai- no entendemos a lo que se refiere, su excelencia.

-Ah, claro, -el Shogun tomó asiento mientras los demás seguían su acción y se preparaba para contar una historia- Hace mucho tiempo, casi ya doscientos años, un ninja al servició de mi antepasado dejo a su cuidado al morir un pergamino de invocación con las estrictas indicaciones de no cederlo a ningún otro ninja a menos que demostrara tener una suerte… y cito textualmente… "endemoniadamente increíble". Como el ninja en cuestión era amigo personal de mi antecesor, no quiso dejar ese deseo sin cumplir y comenzó a realizar anualmente un sorteo que incluyera varias fases donde el sujeto fuera ganando un mejor premio tras otro. –hizo un pausa y miró hacía el rubio si poder contener otra sonrisa- Al principio, la gente venía escuchando los rumores del objeto que ven aquí, pero pronto se olvidaron de su existencia y comenzaron a venir solo por la emoción de ganar juegos, y el concurso fue tomando otro matiz.

Cuando terminó la historia, el silencio volvió a reinar durante un instante.

-Disculpe –dijo Naruto no muy seguro de nada, pero como el regente solo lo vio expectativamente, continuó- ¿Qué es un contrato de invocación?

Todos menos Sakura (y por supuesto Shino, pero ese no habla) dejaron salir un ruido irritado.

-Jajaja –afortunadamente el hombre no mostró ninguna reacción negativa- eso es algo que posiblemente tengas que preguntar a tu Sensei, Naruto. Sin embargo –y aquí tomo un rostro más serio- no debes dejar que nadie más que tú lo firme, ya que al parecer, el tener suerte, es un requisito indispensable para hacerlo. Aunque no se como trabaje.

Afirmando, el rubio giro rápidamente la vista a Kurenai, en una pregunta silenciosa a la que la Jounin contesto poniéndose sería y, sin decir una palabra, levantó la tapa de la caja.

Todos se acercaron un poco al misterioso objeto y justo cuando la mano de la pelinegra lo iba a tomar, Akamaru dejo salir un ladrido.

-Eh?, no juegues –dijo el castaño mirando al cachorro que descansaba en al frente de su chaqueta- Dice que huele a lo que estamos buscando –y olfateando el mismo, agregó- es cierto.

Las expresiones de todos se desencajaron un poco hasta que Kakashi tomó la tela que estaba en el interior de la caja y dijo.

-Oh, si, aquí esta la manta que estábamos buscando. Gracias Akamaru –y sin decir algo más la doblo y la puso entre sus ropas.

Para ese punto, todos tenían dolor de cabeza y no querían pensar más, sobre todo en nada con respecto a esa horrenda misión.

-¿Esa manta? –el regente se llevó pensativo una mano a la barba- La trajo mi hijo cuando vino de visita de un viaje a la casa de un amigo, dijo que la tomó sin darse cuenta y como solo era un pedazo de tela no le di importancia.

Una vez más: Todos tenían dolor de cabeza.

Así que, tragándose cualquier pregunta posible, Kiba tomó la palabra.

-Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer de una buena vez y terminemos con esto… quiero irme a casa.

* * *

El ambiente se cargó de Chakra al tiempo que el bosque hizo una pausa en su orgía de ruidos salvajes, aumentando la percepción de los sentidos.

Con un respiro profundo, el chico realizó posiciones exactas con sus manos al tiempo que infundía todo el Chakra que le era posible en los movimientos.

-_Kuchiyose no jutsu _–dijo posando la mano en la tierra.

Sakura y los demás Genin que estaban alrededor sostuvieron la respiración al tiempo que una nube de humo blanco aparecía de la nada antes de dejar ver…

-Un huevo otra vez –dijo simplemente la pelirrosa dejando salir el aire en los pulmones- cielos, Naruto, por un momento pensé que lo ibas a conseguir en esta ocasión.

El huevo era de unos quince centímetros y era de color azul con manchas moradas, y se sostuvo un tiempo de pie antes de caer de lado y rodar un poco, como haría cualquier huevo normal.

-Firmaste el contrato de invocación de los huevos de pascua, Dobe –dijo Sasuke antes de incorporarse junto al resto y volver a avanzar mientras el huevo en cuestión desaparecía en un puff- podrían contratarte en fiestas infantiles, y hasta podrías ponerte un traje de conejo y repartirlos a los niños.

Por un segundo la imagen de Naruto en un traje de conejo y con una canasta, cruzó por la cabeza de todos, provocando una sonrisa.

El rubio se detuvo una vez más y golpeo su puño contra su palma, dejando saber que una idea había aparecido en su cabeza.

-_Kuchiyose no jutsu_ –exclamó invocando un huevo amarillo moteado de gris, lo tomó- tal vez tengan algo dentro.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Kakashi apareció, sosteniendo el huevo lejos del chico que intentaba recuperarlo.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, podría ser que tenga diferentes cosas dentro y por eso necesito suerte para invocarlos¿Quién sabe?, tal vez unos exploten como granadas mientras otros te den dulces.

Kurenai quiso esconderse en algún lugar cuando la mirada de su compañero la señaló como diciendo '¿Qué chingados le estas enseñando al niño?' (como si él pudiera decir algo).

-Naruto, por décima vez –dijo el Jounin con apatía, mientras que el huevo hacía un puff y desaparecía- Los huevos no son la invocación, es solo que no concentras correctamente el Chakra en la tecnica.

-Datte… Datte –haciendo un puchero, el chico se sentó en el suelo- concentró todo mi Chakra y no consigo nada, esa técnica no sirve.

La Jounin de ojos rojos eligió ese momento para hacer su entrada.

-Escucha, Naruto –su voz volvió a tomar ese tono ligeramente marcial que la caracterizaba- La técnica de invocación requiere grandes cantidades de Chakra, mientras mayor sea la cantidad aplicada, más desarrollado será el ser que invocarás. –pausó un momento- Sin embargo, ese Chakra debe estar correctamente dirigido; piensa en ello como un globo, tienes que soplar en la boquilla para que se infle, si no, no pasará nada y desperdiciaras toda tu energía. Lo mismo pasa contigo, desperdicias grandes cantidades sin saber como ponerlas y todo lo que invocas es un huevo.

El puchero se transformó a una expresión de concentración.

-Ne… Kurenai-sensei, –dijo después de un momento- pero… si no es un huevo… ¿que es?

-El contrato, curiosamente, carece de diagramas que muestren a la invocación –expresó tan seria como siempre.

-Pero¿No hay otra manera de saberlo? –preguntó esperanzado antes de girar la cabeza para ver el contrato que estaba en su espalda, sobre la mochila

-Cuando logres invocar a alguno más desarrollado, lo sabrás. Desgraciadamente, no existen registros que muestren esa información.

-Y no intentes confirmar tu teoría de que tengan sorpresas dentro –Kakashi lo miró apáticamente- las posibilidades de que invoques huevos rellenos de ramen son nulas, y sea lo que sea que invoques, dudo mucho que se complazca de perder a sus crías.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

N.A.: Agradesco a todos mis lectores, y sobre todo a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review y lamento haberme retrasado para postear este capitulo, acabo de entrar a la escuela y me distraje con la cola del gato. Sorry.

Kikimaru; a Sasuke si le gusta naruto¿A quien no? XD

Kioki hanari, si, creo que van un poco lento, pero no los presiones, Kiba tiene muchos asuntos pendientes pero deberas verlo por el capitulo nueve. Es una ternura. Naruto si es sexy, pero un uke sexy.

Tecnomago: Gracias por tu apoyo, tengo una segunda historia en mi carpeta de posibles posteos y tambien es Kiba-Naru, pero todavía no se si ponerla.

Aiko: A mi tambien me encanta Kiba, y lo que estaban haciendo en el baño... pues... involucraba muchos clones y juegos divertidos. n.n

Karin-chan: Muchas gracias... espero que te siga gustando la historia

Sakura 11: La continuacion del fic, espero que te guste.


	7. Espero que no sea un insecto

Espero que no sea un insecto

* * *

Kurenai sintió una sonrisa surgiendo lentamente de sus labios, y como nadie la estaba viendo, la dejó salir.

Su dos Genin estaban dando todo lo que tenían para vencer al tercero, y aún así no podían lograrlo. Kakashi iba a morir de celos cuando viera lo que dejó escapar.

Hinata y Kiba respiraban agitadamente mientras gotas de sudor escurrían lentamente por sus poros. Voltearon a verse entre sí unos segundos antes de avanzar una vez más en un ataque combinado.

El resultado fue una vista aún más impresionante.

Sin perder la postura, Naruto logró asestar un golpe a cada uno antes de alejarse y, realizando un movimiento rápido, creó un clon que se puso a combatir a Hinata. Un solo clon, no veinte.

Ignorando al Clon, la chica atacó junto con el castaño, logrando acorralarlo en menos de tres segundos.

Ambos Genin sostuvieron sus puños a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, sonriendo por haber logrado su meta.

-Has mejorado mucho, Naruto –dijo Kiba intentando recuperar un poco de orgullo.

Y justo estaba por retraer su puño, cuando el chico frente a él desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Gané –dijo el supuesto clon mientras sostenía dos Kunai sobre los cuellos de sus compañeros.

La Jounin casi salta de alegría, pero como no era su estilo, solo caminó hacia ellos.

-Bien hecho, -dijo con un tonó de orgullo en la voz- los tres han mejorado bastante.

Hinata miró al suelo con una sonrisa, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y Kiba hizo un gesto dolido por haber perdido de ese modo.

-Ne, Kurenai-sensei –dijo excitado el rubio- ¿Ya podemos aprender algún Jutsu genial? Quiero algo impresionable y que se vea súper. Algo que…

La pelinegra levantó una palma, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Primero tendrías que perfeccionar tu técnica de invocación¿no crees?

El chico bufó exasperado.

-Pero lo prometiste –dijo haciendo un puchero.

La Jounin lo observó de arriba abajo, luego observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, y parecía que iba a dar una respuesta negativa, pero en vez de eso dejo salir un suspiro.

-Les enseñaré a cada uno un movimiento especial si prometen que seguirán entrenando Taijutsu todos los días.

* * *

Naruto veía a sus compañeros trabajar en sus técnicas mientras él se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en no dejarse llevar con por los celos.

Simplemente no era justo. Trabajó muy duro en su postura, incluso entrenaba media hora por las mañanas antes de reunirse con sus compañeros y una hora antes de acostarse.

Y ¿qué era lo que conseguía?

Kiba y Akamaru estaban por terminar de aprender un jutsu que les permitía esconderse bajo tierra, Hinata había logrado formar una neblina espesa y él… tenía que caminar sobre agua.

No era su culpa no saber hacerlo. No era su culpa que no fuera de algún clan ninja importante donde entrenaran a sus descendientes a morir desde infantes…

Perdió la concentración y se hundió. No que en verdad estuviera haciéndolo bien, solo había conseguido flotar a medias desde un principio.

-¡¡Ya estoy harto!! –dijo nadando hacia la orilla del río, llamando la atención de Kurenai y sus compañeros.

Una vez fuera, miró a su sensei, furioso.

Y hubiera dado una impresión mas decidida, si el agua escurriendo por su cabello y ropas no lo hicieran parecer una rata mojada, como era el caso.

-Quiero aprender otra cosa.

-Ah –levantando una ceja, la mujer retomó su actitud seria- Tienes que aprender las bases del control de Chakra, si no, no podrás aprovechar al máximo ninguna otra técnica que te enseñe.

-Pero no se me da caminar en agua, -sintiendo una punzada de celos, continuó- quiero aprender algo diferente, como mis compañeros.

-El caminar en agua no es algo que puedas simplemente dejar de aprender, todos los ninjas respetables pueden hacerlo, -eso calmó un poco al rubio- Kiba y Hinata ya pueden hacerlo, así que tu tienes que aprender antes de intentar un jutsu.

-Datte…

-Si terminan de realizar sus ejercicios en cuatro días –interrumpió la pelinegra- les daré una sorpresa.

* * *

………..cinco días atrás……….

* * *

Gaara ignoró a sus estupefactos hermanos mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión uno tras otro.

-Eh… Gaara –aventuró Temari, que era la que tenía un poco más de suerte cuando se trataba de tratar con el pelirrojo- ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Sin demostrar ninguna reacción, el muchacho siguió cambiando los canales con el control remoto, Kankuro hizo una señal a su hermana para abandonar el cuarto y solamente hasta que llevaban medio camino, los detuvo.

-¿Cómo puedo ver un programa otra vez? –preguntó sin voltear a verlos.

-Ehhh… ¿Perdón?

La arena del suelo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la figura de la que escapaba un intento asesino cada vez mayor. Ambos chicos dieron un paso atrás, asustados de que el chico explotara e intentara matarlos… en vez de eso, se contuvo y explicó.

-Hace tres días… -su voz cargó un tinte distinto que su auditorio nunca había escuchado, más calmado- alrededor de la media noche, vi un programa donde alguien ganaba una especie de concurso. Quiero verlo otra vez.

Ambos hermanos se tensaron de nuevo al escuchar la última frase demandante.

El pelirrojo nunca había demostrado interés en nada aparte de "probar su existencia", lo que equivalía a matar a cuanto enemigo o aliado se le pusiera enfrente de manera alternada en el día. Y la mayor de los tres hermanos, no estuvo segura si eso era bueno o malo, pero era un cambio.

Rápidamente, Kankuro lanzó un hilo de Chakra y tomó la guía de televisión de la última semana. Buscó.

-El cierre del festival en Ciudad Fortuna –leyó en voz alta luego de eliminar las otras opciones por mera intuición.

Gaara asintió una sola vez todavía sin voltear a verlo. Temari tragó en seco mientras Kankuro buscaba entre hojas. Terminó el libro sin expresión.

-No parece haber repeticiones… -como el contenedor de Shukaku no mostró señal de entender, agregó- Qui-quiere decir que… no hay forma de volver a ver el programa.

Ojos inyectados de sangre voltearon a verlo y dio dos pasos atrás antes de que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y tuviera que recargarse en la pared.

Con un movimiento de la mano, la arena avanzó hacía su objetivo y lo envolvió.

Cerró el puño.

Y el aparato de televisión se destruyó con un sonido hueco…

-Entonces ya no lo necesito –dijo simplemente mientras caminaba a la entrada, ignorando a sus hermanos que lo observaban extrañados y medio muertos de miedo.

-Ba-baki dijo que –la voz de la chica murió un segundo al tiempo que Gaara se detenía- que nos asignará una nueva misión en una hora… en el salón de juntas.

Sin dar señal de nada, el pelirrojo continuó caminando.

* * *

Tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kiba tardó dos días en terminar de aprender el Doton-jutsu y, aunque el perro suertudo, en opinión de Naruto, tuvo la suerte del ofrecimiento de una segunda técnica, dijo que preferiría entrenar esos días aprendiendo otra técnica de su clan. De qué?, pues no le había querido contar y le prohibió terminantemente fuera a su casa por ese lapso de tiempo.

Lo mismo pasó con Hinata, solo que ella si le dijo que iría a practicar una nueva posición con el puño suave. Y también le dijo que no estaría disponible por causa del entrenamiento, solo que parecía que deseaba lo contrario.

-_Kuchiyouse no Jutsu _–exclamó el rubio colocando una mano sobre la tierra, el humo apareció y se elevó lentamente- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamó enojado- ¡WHAT'S GRONG WHIT ME?!

La última frase provocó que Kurenai abriera los ojos sorprendida de que su estudiante supiera ingles, aunque fuera una frase… cada día lo sorprendía un poco más. Como fuera, la meditación había quedado interrumpida, así que se incorporó de su posición en el suelo y observó un huevo, esta vez verde turquesa, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que podría tener dentro… Tal ves lagartos de diferentes colores, un ave o tortugas… aunque el contrato para ellas lo tenía Gai, o inclusive podría ser un insecto gigante o algo.

Dios, esperaba que no fuera un insecto gigante, no soportaba ni las cucarachas que de ves en cuando paseaban por su cocina, mucho menos una de tres metros.

Suprimiendo un escalofrió y prometiendo que limpiaría su casa cuando llegara, la mujer de ojos rojos se acercó a su alumno.

-Kurenai-sensei –dijo en un lloriqueo mientras la veía con ojos suplicantes- No quiere salir… lo intento y lo intento, pero no sale¿No tienes algún otro consejo que me puedas dar?

En realidad, la pelinegra no lo tenía, su especialidad era el Genjutsu, algo en lo que el rubio era pésimo, y ella no había firmado un contrato de invocación. De hecho, muy pocos ninja lo hacían y el ojiazul debería de considerarse afortunado por no solo haber firmado uno, sino poseerlo.

Observó al muchacho, que seguía con su mirada suplicante y pensó que tal vez sería correcto pedir a alguno de sus compañeros que tuvieran una invocación parecida.

Gai estaba descontado desde el inicio. Primero se raparía ella misma la cabeza antes de dejar que ese tipo se acercara a alguien tan fácilmente impresionable como Naruto. Lo transformaría en un clon de sí mismo como le pasó al pobre de Lee, el chico ya era raro, no tenía porque terminar de perjudicarlo.

Kakashi, posiblemente, pero todavía estaba un poco enojada por haberle enseñado a uno de sus alumnos sin pedirle permiso. No estaba muy segura de cómo trabajara el peliblanco, pero para ella, primero era tener una base perfectamente estructurada antes de comenzar a aprender cosas complicadas.

Eso dejaba a un reducido número de personas a su disposición.

Entiéndase el Sandaime Hokage, y solo faltaban tres días para que comenzaran los exámenes Chunnin.

Tendría que pedir el favor que le debía desde la vez que lo encontró ojeando una revista porno en su oficina (Yack).

* * *

-Jiji!!-exclamó el rubio cuando al llegar al día siguiente a su entrenamiento encontró al viejo sentado en uno de los tres troncos del área de entrenamiento- ¿Vienes a verme anciano?

El anciano en cuestión, pensó que cada vez que veía a Naruto, tan lleno de vida, tan sonriente y tan irrespetuoso, se sentía varios años más viejo. Tomó su pipa y golpeo cariñosamente al muchacho con ella, cuidando de que la ceniza no cayera sobre su cabello.

-Estoy aquí para enseñarte la técnica de invocación –como el chico miraba a los lados, agregó- hoy no vendrá tu sensei.

-¿En serio? –parpadeó un par de veces confundido antes de sonreír bobamente- Ne, Jiji¿Comó esta Konohamaru?, el otro día lo vi y nos pusimos a platicar un rato y luego nos pusimos a jugar al ninja, hasta que caí en cuenta que yo ya era un ninja y estuvimos riendo por eso durante un rato, pero luego Kurenai-sensei se enojó porque llegué tarde y tuve que quedarme a practicar más Taijutsu; ah, por cierto, el otro día tuvimos una practica con mis compañeros y-comenzamos-con-ellos-dos-atacandome, entonces-Hinata-uso-su-puño-suave-parabloquearunpardepuntosestratégicosycortarmicirculación-dechakraenlos-hombrosyluego-kibautilizósuGatsuugaparagolperarme-peronoperdílaposturacomotantasvecesmehabíadichosenseiy-logreescaparporunpeli…

Si los jóvenes de ahora tuvieran un botón de apagado, estaba seguro que ya se habría descompuesto en el muchacho por tanto uso, bloqueó sus oídos y miró la inclinación del sol. No tenía idea de cómo iba a enseñarle a aprender a invocar en antes de tres horas, pero si no lo hacía no quería pensar en las consecuencias que traería para su imagen si Kurenai llevaba a cabo su amenaza.

-Yentonceselotrodíauna-chicatropezóconmigoenelparqueymepidióminumero-telefonicoporquehabía-aplastadomisuperydijo-que-queríapagarmeperonoteníadineroyyoledijeestabiennotepreocupes-nopasanada…

-Naruto –interrumpió al tiempo que surgía una idea en su mente.

El chico se detuvo, respiró profundamente porque parecía haber olvidado hacerlo y, exhalando un poco, dijo.

-¿Si Jiji?

Sonrió calidamente y acarició una vez más los cabellos del genin que ahora se veían más suaves sin los lentes que heredó a Konohamaru o la banda de los ninjas que descansaba en su antebrazo. El chico se inclinó ligeramente en la caricia tal vez sin saberlo, como un cachorro pidiendo atención.

-Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento¿Sigue siendo el ramen tu comida favorita? –el otro afirmó, separándose apenado de la mano del anciano- ¿Te gustaría comer un tazón antes de comenzar el entrenamiento?

-¡Me encantaría viejo! –rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo en la dirección al puesto- Como te iba diciendo, le dije que nosepreocuparaperoellainsistió-muchoyalfinalyanosabíasideverdadsabiaqueeraloquequería-porqueunpardechicas-llegaronycomensaronajalarlaenotradireciiónyan…

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a formarse y el pobre Hokage solo pudo seguirlo, suspirando para sus adentros.

* * *

Kurenai no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Es decir, si, a ella también se le habían roto un par de fusibles cuando al chico le daba por hablar y hablar… y seguir hablando de cualquier cosa al azar, pero de ahí a que lo arrojara del precipicio más grande de todo Konha era una exageración.

Había estado observando de lejos con la esperanza de aprender algo del sorprendente hombre que regía toda la aldea, había visto como perdía la paciencia en menos de cinco minutos y como la recuperó lo suficiente como para llevar a su alumno a comer la comida favorita.

-Naruto –había dicho el viejo, interrumpiendo su cascada de frases incomprensibles- Después de esto ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer? –como el muchacho solo lo miró interrogante, explico- ya sabes, como enterrar alguna capsula del tiempo, escribir tus memorias… hacer tu testamento… ¿Algo?

-Pues… -lo pensó un poco antes de tomar una sonrisa arrogante y señalarlo- Cuando sea Hokage, mandaré a que pongan tus cejas más pobladas en tu retrato de la montaña.

Por la mirada estupefacta del anciano, agregó.

-Tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano, llevó meses pensando en ello.

Como fuera, después de eso, los dos habían dejado el puesto de comida, dirigiéndose al bosque cercano al acantilado. Cuando llegaron ahí, el hombre miró la sombra de los árboles.

-Parece que todavía me queda hora y media para que aprendas la técnica.

-¿En serio puedes enseñarme a invocar en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó ingenuamente- ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que había un truco en todo esto.

-Pues… no es propiamente un truco, es más bien algo que una vez pasó con uno de mis estudiantes.

Pacientemente, dio una fumada a su pipa que había vuelto a sacar después de la comida en Ichikaru y Kurenai comprendió porque Azuma tenía ese vicio.

-Dime, Naruto –exhaló una fumarada- ¿Tienes algo más que te gustaría hacer?

El rubio lo pensó detenidamente un minuto antes de decir.

-No.

Y ahí fue cuando el Hokage, tocándolo con dos dedos en medio de su frente, lo mandó a volar con un poco de Chakra perfectamente controlado.

Kurenai apareció al lado del anciano, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, desde un principio planeé poner mi propia invocación en el fondo del precipicio. Si no lo consigue, de todos modos sobrevivirá.

La Jounin levantó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja.

-¿Cuándo hizo eso?

Sarutobi palideció visiblemente antes de dar una risotada nerviosa.

-Jajaja, lo olvidé.

* * *

En lo profundo del alma, se encuentran las cosas más maravillosas y aterradoras.

* * *

Despertó para encontrarse en un lugar húmedo, con miles de tuberías y goteras, dispuestas en pasillos conectados unos a otros sin aparente orden, aún así, se incorporó y caminó al lugar donde había una sensación extraña que rápidamente se transformó en una luz roja.

Atravezó una puerta y se sorprendió al ver una celda gigante con barras metálicas exageradamente grandes y unidas solamente por un trozo de papel en el centro.

Dio unos pasos antes que unos ojos rojos imponentes y grandes se abrieran como rendijas para recibirlo.

-_Muchacho –_dijo una voz grave y desfigurada- _acércate._

Dando un paso al frente, Naruto se preguntó donde estaba y porque había terminado ahí. La realización lo llenó de golpe.

-¿Eres… Kyuubi? –preguntó dando otro paso, pero no esperó respuesta- ¿Eres quien mató a todas esas personas¿Quién mató al padre de Kiba y al Yondaime¿Eres quién…?

'¿Eres quién tiene la culpa de todo lo malo?', era lo que iba a decir, pero la frase se atoró en su boca, dio un paso más y una garra gigante lo atacó, apenas dándole un segundo para evitarla.

-_Quiero comerte_ –expresó la voz- _quiero grabar mis garras en tu piel y sentirte llorar debajo mío, quiero alimentarme de tu sangre y obligarte a matar y destruir todo lo que sea valioso para ti._ _Pero este sello no me lo permite_ –los ojos se abrieron completos en una expresión de locura y los colmillos formaron una sonrisa infernal y demente- _maldigo al humano que me encerró y a su estúpido sello_.

Por un momento, las palabras de la bestia fueron lo único que quedó suspendido en el aire, si es que siquiera había eso en ese lugar; el carcelero miró el suelo, escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello, apretó los puños y levantó el rostro en una sonrisa superior.

-Lo que digas Zorro de mierda. Pero ahora necesito tu Chakra, dámelo como renta.

Esto sorprendió al ente tras los barrotes, pero solo unos segundos antes de que riera como el verdadero demonio que era.

-_Me agradas_ –Chakra comenzó a salir de entre los barrotes y a dirigirse al muchacho- _me agradas mucho, tal vez no siga estando tan aburrido de ahora en adelante_ –la energía había comenzado a cubrirlo, enchinando su piel al pasar lentamente sobre ella, y sin saber como, ya solo quedaba su cabeza descubierta- _cuando salga de aquí te comeré primero y disfrutaré con cada momento de agonía que escape de tus labios. Sufrirás cada segundo de tu existencia y maldecirás, como yo, a ese humano tonto que creyó podría destruir a un demonio autentico._

* * *

Un súbito pulso de Chakra se extendió por todo el valle con la fuerza de una ola.

Sarutobi y Kurenai solo alcanzaron a ver un borrón gigante que se elevaba al cielo antes que el vació creado por él en el aire los golpeara. En el firmamento, una figura bloqueaba el sol, y solo hasta que entornaron los ojos y pudieron enfocar bien, descubrieron que la razón era un ave enorme.

Tenía una largísima cola dorada con algunas plumas de colores diversos, dispersos en un patrón decadente desde el centro hacia fuera, las alas mostraban una coloración similar, pero el resto resplandecía dorado o amarillo, desde abajo, solo podía verse el pecho del ave, que era un poco más claro que el resto.

* * *

-_¿Eres tú el que me ha invocado?-_la voz, a diferencia de la de Kyuubi, era juvenil y mucho más suave, pero escondía un acento de sabiduría.

Naruto, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió sin dejar de aferrarse a lo que fuera que se estuviera aferrando. Miró al frente para descubrir solamente el cielo azul y algunas nubes arriba, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y luego miró a la izquierda donde alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía una cola.

-_Agradecería que contestaras mi pregunta, y que no apretaras tan fuertemente mi plumaje, muchacho. –_solo hasta que el genin aflojo su agarre, el ave continuó mientras volaba en círculos, parecía buscar un lugar donde aterrizar- _¿eres tú quién ha estado invocando todos los huevos de las hembras? _–su voz cargaba un tinte ligeramente divertido-_ se han puesto muy nerviosas por sus crías y he tenido algunos problemas por eso._

Hasta ahora la reacción del rubio había sido mirar todo, completamente anonadado, pero cuando por fin terminó de hablar la magnifica ave, su rostro se transformó en admiración.

-¡Increíble! –dijo de pronto avanzando hacia el rostro del pájaro, asomándose sobre su cuello hacía la tierra que estaba miles de metros debajo- ¡Eres increíble! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de la aldea de Konoha y futuro Hokage –como no recibió contestación más que una mirada calculadora, agregó- lamento que te haya causado problemas el haber invocado tantos huevos. Yo no quería, pero simplemente no había logrado invocar nada más.

-_Mi nombre es Daishiawase_ –(1) dijo con voz calma y etérea al tiempo que comenzaba un descenso en un claro bastante alejado- _yo y mi gente somos las aves del paraíso_.

-Es un placer conocerte Daishi-san.

El genin quería agregar algo más, pero se vio obligado a contenerse cuando las alas comenzaron a moverse para perder velocidad y aterrizar. Aunque era obvio que lo hacía lo más suave posible, la corriente de aire casi lo hace caer.

-_Uzumaki Naruto_ –continuo cuando ya había bajado de su espalda- _Nosotros, las aves del paraíso, no ayudamos a nadie sin antes hacer una apuesta, así que te daré a elegir aquí y ahora como prefieres apostar conmigo la ayuda y obediencia de nosotros._

* * *

Si Kurenai no se había quedado sin aliento por la velocidad a la que tuvo que correr para llegar ahí, se quedó sin aliento cuando observó el tamaño de la invocación de su estudiante. Sarutobi, a su derecha, parecía más calmado, aunque también se notaba impresionado.

-Yo…

Bajo la mirada de el pájaro para pasearla por el terreno, buscando la fuente de la voz. Naruto miraba hacia el frente sin ver en realidad y con una expresión de desilusión marcada en el rostro.

-Yo no puedo creer que firmara un contrato para un ser que cree en la suerte –su oración pareció ofender al otro.

-_¿Perdón? –_la invocación se acercó a su estudiante de una manera que parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza- _¿Te atreves a cuestionar nuestra forma de vida?_

-Yo NO creo en la suerte –su mirada parecía decidida y en vez de retroceder avanzó un paso- Si un ser tan genial como tú me dice que tengo que ganar una apuesta para que peleé a mi lado¿Cómo sabré que no me abandonaras por la misma razón?

-_Si el destino es que peleé por ti, pelearé junto contigo aunque muera._

-¿Y lo dices tan fácil? –ambos se miraban con diferentes emociones recorriéndoles- ¿Pelear conmigo por una apuesta¿Pelear conmigo aunque tengas que matar?... ¿Pelear conmigo aunque te ordene asesinar a una ciudad?... ¿Todo por una estúpida apuesta?

El ambiente se tensó y las alas del ave se movieron mostrando enojo y compasión.

-_ES lo que soy_. _ES lo que he sido por siglos._

Contestó cargado de resignación.

Dos lagrimas cayeron al suelo desde los ojos del Genin.

-Vete de aquí –dijo con voz adolorida- Si tengo que pelear con alguien que se resigna a la suerte, prefiero pelear solo –negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada- Kurenai me dijo que fueras lo que fueras, serías un compañero en el que podría confiar –dio un paso atrás y el ave abandonó su mirada hostil- que serías un amigo y… y…

Naruto, que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y cerrados, no lo vio, no vio como el ave dorada comenzaba a brillar quedamente antes de tomar una forma más pequeña que aún así era más alta que un humano, no vio como voló suavemente hacía él y solo hasta que esta toco su rostro con un lado de su cabeza, abrió los ojos.

-_No llores_ –pidió enternecido- _era solo una prueba, no llores_ –el rubio se detuvo e inesperadamente echó los brazos sobre el cuello del ave, antes de enterrar la cabeza en sus plumas y calmar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

-Es una estúpida prueba –se quejó luego de un momento cuando se hubo calmado del todo.

-_Nnnn, Será un honor pelear a tu lado_.

* * *

1.- Gran fortuna.

N.A: Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores:

Rodrigo mendoza: Gracias por tu comentario, lamento haber tardado en poner la continuación, pero he estado ocupadito con esto y aquello y no me ha dado mucho tiempo, pues... no se si poner a Kurenai y Kakashi como pareja... aunque podría pensarlo, pero no se.

Kioki Hanari: Tienes razon, Gaara influira bastante en todo el asunto, pero sigo atrapado con el capitulo diez y me muero porque no me quiere salir, que es donde al fin aparece Gaara como es devido... bueno, aparece tambien en el siguiente capitulo... espero que lo disfrutes. Uke-sexy... yea.

Tecnomago: Pues... la otra historia todavía no esta muy adelantada... pero si me gusta, si este fic termina segun mis calculos, que no creo pero los milagros existen... la pondre. Gracias por decir que mi historia te gusta, me alagas.

Aiko: Y ya viste que hay dentro del huevo... Un insecto... XD. bueno, es obvio que no, pero asi es la vida. Daishiawase... me gusta como suena, pero creo que solo será Daishi.

Kikimaru: Pues si, si va a salir Gaara, pero con muchos problemas existenciales... Ha, apoco no es bonito?.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Es que vale XXXX

* * *

¡Es que vale mierda!

* * *

-Oye tú, mocoso de mierda. –dijo una voz grave mientras que un puño sostenía al muchacho por la bufanda- Fíjate por donde caminas o te daré una paliza que no olvidaras. 

Después del altercado en el precipicio con Daishiawase, el resto del día había transcurrido por demás aburrido para Naruto, hasta que Konohamaru llegó y se puso a exigir que jugara con él al ninja.

La última vez que se habían visto, Naruto había prometido que cuando consiguiera perfeccionar su técnica de invocación, y para compensar el hecho de que no había podido jugar con él tan seguido por el entrenamiento, Konohamaru sería el primero en ver la técnica, y luego de buscar un lugar solitario, el rubio invocó a una de las aves de paraíso.

Resultó ser un pájaro pequeño de color negro desde la primera hasta la última de sus plumas y que se presentó a si mismo como Kokukaji (1), se refería al rubio como Naruto-sama e hizo rápidamente hizo amistad con el otro niño.

Y después de un par de horas, ambos estaban persiguiendo a la invocación por toda la aldea cuando Konohamaru, sin prestar atención al frente por ir mirando al cielo, se estrelló con un muchacho de apariencia robusta y que iba vestido en un mono negro con orejas de gato, maquillado con patrones purpúreos.

-Oye… ¿Me estás ignorando? –continuó el grandulón mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte al chico- tal vez debería darte esa lección ahora mismo –levantó el puño.

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo, tú, estúpido gordo malencarado!

Esto llamó la atención del sujeto en cuestión que giró el cuello para ver a un preadolescente pequeño que aparentaba valor. La compañera del sujeto enrojeció un poco y habló por primera vez.

-Kankuro, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención -Habló a favor de los otros dos.

-Tsu, como si me importara el llamar la atención con mocosos como estos –soltó repentinamente al niño que cayó sobre su trasero y giró completamente al intruso- Además, no puedo permitir que una rata pequeña y fea me llame gordo malencarado.

Kankuro dejó caer un bulto envuelto en vendajes que llevaba a su espalda y se lo pasó a la chica.

-¿Vas a usarlo? –preguntó esta- ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado?

Sin contestar, el sujeto realizo un movimiento con la mano y antes de que el Genin se diera cuenta de que pasaba, una corriente de aire interceptó unos hilos que solo alcanzó a ver hasta que estos fueron cortados.

-Naruto-sama –Kokukaji descendió al lado del chico y miró decidido al enemigo- ¿se encuentra bien?

Un silencio tenso se instaló por unos segundos antes de que el rubio lo cortara con un:

-¡Eres genial!

Parecía que al personaje principal se le había olvidado que estaba en problemas porque en ese momento se puso en cuclillas para poder acariciar mejor el plumaje negro del ave que no alcanzaba más de cuarenta centímetros de altura.

-¡Lider! –se quejó Konohamaru desde su posición en el suelo- Estas haciendo el ridículo.

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un puñado de arena salio de la nada y golpeo en el pecho al ave que desapareció en una explosión de humo.

El ambiente se cargó en segundos con un deseo de sangre enorme y, en un remolino de arena, apareció un adolescente de cabello rojo que traía a sus espaldas una especie de garrafa gigante.

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para incorporarse cuando mas arena se levantó del suelo y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, atando sus muñecas a la espalda y aprisionando su cuello dejándole apenas el espacio para respirar.

Sin decir palabra, el desconocido comenzó a caminar hacía él, y cuando el Genin intentó hablar, la arena se comprimió en su garganta de tal forma que se lo impidió.

Una manó se levantó hacia su rostro y Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

-Tu eres… -dijo el sujeto con una voz lenta que contenía tintes de demencia- tu eres…

Un proyectil cruzó el aire y antes de impactar con el blanco, una cortina de arena se levantó automáticamente, capturando la piedra antes de volverla arena y desaparecer del mismo lugar de donde salió.

Afortunadamente, eso detuvo las acciones del chico que giró la vista lentamente.

-Más vale que dejen de molestar al Dobe.

Naruto nunca creyó que se alegraría de escuchar a Sasuke-teme hablar, y aunque si después se lo preguntaran lo negaría fervientemente, en ese momento lo hizo.

La arena que lo aprisionaba se apretó con más fuerza antes de dejarlo caer al suelo, donde tosió intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Los granos resbalaron por su piel lentamente y algunos provocaron ligeros raspones, mientras se incrustaban con un poco de sangre, que lo obligaron a apretar los labios para evitar quejarse.

Cuando logró incorporarse, el ambiente estaba más enviciado que antes por el deseo asesino del sujeto, que miraba al intruso con desagrado.

-Gaara, –susurró para su hermano la rubia, que para ese entonces, ya había devuelto el paquete a su compañero, dio un paso adelante y hablo un poco más fuerte- recuerda lo que nos dijo Baki –sin embargo, eso solo logró que el enojo del pelirrojo cambiara su objetivo a por ella- Estoy segura que los volveremos a ver…

Dando vuelta, el pelirrojo observó una vez más a Naruto, que se preparó para un segundo ataque.

-Tu nombre –preguntó secamente al tiempo que cargaba cantidades impresionantes de sed de sangre hacia él.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin poder contenerse, y se movió imperceptiblemente hacia atrás, volviendo a chocar contra la pared.

-Quiero tu nombre –repitió, pero esta vez volvió a levantar la mano abierta hacia su rostro.

Sasuke arrojó esta vez un Kunai a una velocidad más acelerada y si no hubiera estado tan perdido en toda esa lujuria sangrienta que lo tenía casi físicamente apresado en el ambiente, Naruto se abría dado cuenta de que otro voló hacía ellos desde otra dirección, donde Shino también había aparecido de pronto. Sin embargo, esta vez el sujeto no se distrajo con ellos y simplemente dejó que la cortina de arena se encargara de ellos mientras su mano se acercaba inexorablemente hacia su objetivo.

-U-zumaki… -dijo quedamente, imponiéndose a la sensación asfixiante justo cuando faltaba un centímetro para que la mano hiciera contacto con su mejilla izquierda. Mordió su labio interno y acomodó su voz lo mejor que le alcanzó el dolor- Uzumaki Naruto.

Levantó el rostro de manera desafiante ante el otro chico. Primero moriría antes de dejar que Sasuke lo defendiera como una princesa en desgracia. Luego no podría negar a Kiba ninguna de las burlas que le hacía.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que el muro de arena que se había formado a su alrededor perdió su fuerza y regresó al recipiente que llevaba el ojiverde en la espalda.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo despacio, saboreando el nombre- ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Dio media vuelta y, con una señal a sus compañeros, desaparecieron del lugar, ignorando completamente a Shino, Sasuke y por fortuna también a Konohamaru que solo temblaba en el piso sin poder moverse.

* * *

Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, era obvio que Kiba estaba estresado por una razón. 

En la mayoría de los Inuzuka, cuando se presenta un desfase con los compañeros perros del ninja, solamente puede representar dos cosas. La primera, que la persona sufre grandes cantidades de estrés y la segunda; que ambos habían peleado fuertemente… bueno, había una tercera y era que… que la persona necesitaba sexo.

Saltaba a la vista que Kiba y Akamaru tenían un problema de coordinación, pero la comunicación de ambos era correcta y no parecían haber peleado… y por Dios, esperaba que su hermano no necesitara sexo. Su clan estaba fuertemente unido a sus instintos… pero aún así tenía doce años y medio...

Con un suspiro y a una seña suya, Hana detuvo el entrenamiento del miembro más joven de la familia mientras deseaba una vez más que su madre no estuviera en una misión. Ella sabía manejar mejor esas situaciones.

-¿Si Nee-san? -preguntó el chico cuando se hubo sentado al lado de ella con Akamaru descansando en el interior de su chamarra.

-Has…

Comenzó lentamente la mujer mientras tronaba su cuello y tomaba una pose relajada en el jardín de la casa. Afortunadamente tenía el espacio suficiente para practicar ese nuevo movimiento. A lo lejos, el resto de los perros comenzó a ladrar en una sinfonía y Akamaru se unió a ella durante una sola fracción, posiblemente para recordar su presencia a los demás. Por mucho que quisieran decir lo contrarió, incluso los Inuzukas tenían problemas para saber que pensaban sus perros todo el tiempo.

Mirando sobre su hombro, observó como su hermano mordía su labio interno para evitar soltar un aullido también y no por primera vez, pensó que tal vez su hermanito tenía más de perro que cualquiera de la familia hubiera tenido, inclusive más que su madre.

-Has estado… muy nervioso últimamente –como la reacción de su hermanito fue encorvarse más sobre si mismo y mostrar una expresión preocupada, supo que había dado en el clavo- ¿Puedo saber porqué?

Se quedaron callados por un minuto, escuchando a los perros de la familia mientras ladraban cosas entre sí que nada tenían que ver con ellos. Finalmente, después de pensarlo profundamente, el castaño contestó, mirando al frente, evitando los ojos de su hermana.

-No… no es que esté nervioso –el aire sopló una brisa refrescante y comenzó a mover el pasto alto donde estaban sentados, trayendo los olores de la aldea, recordándoles suavemente que no eran los únicos humanos en ella- es que… Naruto…

'Ah, claro, Naruto, el chico del Kyuubi'. Hana casi deja salir un suspiro de su propio estrés. No era que le desagradara el muchacho, de hecho le parecía muy lindo y agradable. Peeero… y ahí estaba el asunto, por alguna razón, su aroma le recordaba a algo peligroso, tal vez era instinto de supervivencia que le avisaba del demonio en el interior del chico, y aparte, estaba ese "algo más", que nada tenía que ver con lo anterior… Era una cosita que le decía que le incomodaba. Aunque solo cuando el muchacho no estaba, porque en su presencia y con su buen estado de animo, todo se le olvidaba y hasta le hacía preguntarse de donde venía su preocupación.

Dejando esos pensamientos para después, la veterinaria concentró su atención en el asunto en curso.

-Princesa naruto…? –lo animó a continuar, provocando una sonrisa en su hermano ante la mención del apodo que él había puesto.

Un poco más relajado, y, siguiendo el hilo de la frase, continuó en un tono entre serio y bromista.

-La princesa Naruto sabe patear muy bien cuanto trasero se pone en frente –después de decir eso, volvió a tomar un tono un tanto deprimido- El último día de entrenamiento, nos venció a Hinata y a mí… juntos.

'Increíble Naruto, sigue así', animó en su mente sin poder evitarlo. Había visto el estilo de pelea de varios Hyuuga, y si Hinata tenía, aunque fuera una cuarta o quinta parte de lo que tenía su padre, y si a eso le sumaban la fuerza que tenía su hermano… pues era una meta difícil de lograr. Pero eso no explicaba cual era el problema que tenía Kiba… a menos que…

-¿Y estás celoso? –su boca tomó vida propia para expresar sus pensamientos. Ganándose una mirada filosa de su hermano.

-Pues… -lo pensó un poco- si, pero no tenías que decirlo tan feo –buscando una excusa para su enojo, agregó- Además, tendrías que haberlo visto durante la Academia, era un tonto que siempre llegaba tarde a clases e Iruka-sensei siempre lo estaba solapando… -para este punto ya se había incorporado de rodillas y la miraba de frente, con un par de tosidos, agravó su voz, fingiendo ser el mencionado maestro- Naruto!, llegas tarde por última vez a mi clase, pero aunque dije eso la última vez, ve a sentarte en una esquina y piensa en lo mal que te has portado mientras el resto de tus compañeros se aburren irremediablemente escuchando mis lecciones interminables.

Hana sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Parecía que Kiba había olvidado que él también había sido castigado y perdonado igualmente en más de una ocasión. Afortunadamente la sonrisa también se contagió al menor.

-Y entonces comienza ha hacer travesuras cada vez mayores –continuó acusador- Incluso pintó la montaña Hokage y ¿sabes que hicieron? -su voz volvió a alcanzar un punto alto y Akamaru, harto de tanto movimiento, bajó del pecho de su amo, aunque esto no pareció importarle al chico- Simplemente lo pusieron a borrar la pintura. Estoy seguro que si yo hubiera echo algo remotamente parecido me hubieran expulsado un par de semanas y luego Mamá me hubiera matado o por lo menos quemado mi ropa como la última vez.

En esta ocasión, Hana sí giró los ojos. Eso solo había pasado una vez, porque el niño no quería levantar del suelo toda la ropa sucia de un mes y siempre lo mencionaba como si fuera la gran cosa. Por lo menos había aprendido la lección, aunque tuvo que usar solo dos conjuntos de ropa durante un tiempo.

Levantó la mano para acariciarle juguetonamente el cabello como lo hacía con los perros de la familia, y, aunque lo negara, se notaba que le gustaba mucho.

-Si no fuera tan lindo seguramente lo castigarían más fuerte –dijo sin pensarlo mientras se inclinaba en la caricia aparentando ver el suelo.

Esperen…

-¿Lindo? –preguntó sintiendo como su hermano se tensaba bajo la caricia, demasiado parecido a un perro- ¿Crees que Princesa Naruto es lindo?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa campanita que siempre se activaba cuando pensaba en el rubio y su hermano. Si era obvio. Ese chico podría volver Gay a cualquier hombre casado con solo chupar un boli. No sabía si echar a reír o llorar… o tener un ataque de nervios o abrazar a su hermano y darle toda esa mierda del apoyo familiar… o buscar una cámara y sacarles fotos comprometedoras… y luego venderlas a Internet... si hubiera Internet o computadoras. En el peor de los casos, bien podría venderlas a las fanáticas Yaoi de la cuadra de al lado.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –se defendió Kiba incorporándose rápidamente y actuando como si lo hubieran golpeado físicamente, cortando todo pensamiento enfermo de la mente de su hermana- Yo… yo… -se puso rojo y busco desesperadamente una ruta de escape cuando, al parecer, se dio cuenta que sí lo había dicho- es que… si no fuera tan apuesto… -se puso más rojo- digo… no en ese sentido… pervertida… sino… que… ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Olvidando que todavía tenía que practicar, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, rojo hasta las orejas mientras Akamaru dejaba salir un quejido y lo seguía resignado.

Hana…

Hana no pudo evitarlo y echó a reír como demente por toda la situación… No la opción más inteligente… pero si la más entretenida.

Kiba iba murmurando cosas sin sentido y tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que casi lo hace caer de bruces y que solo sirvió para darle combustible a las risotadas de su hermana.

Entró a la casa y esperó a que el cachorro cruzara para cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

'Pudo haber sido peor', pensó todavía rojo hasta morir, antes de que su hermana soltara más risotadas que rebotaron por toda la casa.

'¡Cabrona!'

* * *

Estaba enojado. 

Estaba endiabladamente enojado.

ESTABA JODIDA Y ENDIABLADAMENTE ENOJADO.

¿Quién se había creído ese Freak pelirrojo?, apareciendo de repente, golpeando al pobre de Kokukaji y finalmente, haciéndolo quedar como una pobre huerfanita paralítica y desprotegida enfrente de Sasuke… de SA-SU-KE.

POR DIOS SANTO.

El muy idiota todavía tuvo la decencia de parecer preocupado… hubiera preferido mil veces que se lo echara en cara, no se, alguna frase como "Los Dobes como tú deberían quedarse en casa a jugar con sus muñecas" o algo así. 'Pero nooo', pensó sarcásticamente mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina solitaria. El muy idiota se acercó a él con una expresión preocupada y le pregunto "¿Estas bien?" mientras Shino ayudaba al pobre de Konohamaru a incorporarse.

'QUE LE DEN POR CULO A SASUKE Y A TODA SU PINCHE RAZA', aunque esperaba que no hubiera más gente como Sasuke y no estaba seguro si el mencionado disfrutaría que le dieran por culo o no.

Si de verdad no hubiera estado en shock, lo habría golpeado hasta la inconciencia.

Necesitaba golpear a alguien.

Y apenas el pensamiento cruzó su mente, cuando una figura salida de la nada comenzó a atacarlo sin ton ni son, volteó lentamente hacía el atacante al tiempo que una sonrisa siniestra alcanzaba su rostro, y una sensación de satisfacción lo recorría.

Oh, como iba a disfrutar esto.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai y Azuma, estaban sentados en la cima del monte Hokage, esperando pacientemente, aunque confiados, a que Iruka llegara para anunciar el resultado de la "prueba", que tan insistentemente había pedido para permitir que los Genin principiantes fueran aceptados en el examen para nivel medio. 

Había que admitir que el Chunnin podía ser toda una mamá gallina, y aunque la pelinegra estaba un poco agradecida por la preocupación… también estaba un poco mosqueada por tener que esperar en su tiempo libre, que casi nunca tenía.

Azuma, que estaba sentado frente a Kurenai y el ninja de cabello blanco, se incorporó de la roca que le servía de mueble y señalo con la cabeza, indicando el regreso del maestro.

Los tres Jounin se incorporaron y vieron hacia la neblina ligera que se había formado, Una figura fue apareciendo poco a poco, al parecer, cojeando y sosteniendo un brazo lastimado con otro… que también parecía lastimado… y si te ponías a ver bien… era difícil saber si cojeaba de la pierna derecha o la izquierda o si era efecto de la pelvis que también parecía en estado crítico.

El peliblanco se acercó a sostenerlo cuando trastabilló un poco.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Kurenai levantó una ceja incrédula ante la pregunta de Kakashi, si era obvio que una manada de pollos salvajes le pasó encima.

Además… ¿No que ambos se tenían antipatía?, siempre la pasaban discutiendo e insultándose de modos diferentes.

-Jeje… ¿Qué que me pasó? –dijo temblando, quien sabe si por la risa o sus heridas- ¿Qué que me pasó? –repitió y esta ocasión elevó la mirada a la pelinegra- ¡ES QUE VALE MIERDA KURENAI¡VALE MIERDA!

Esto dejo sin habla a los tres Jounin al tiempo que se preguntaban si esta era una falsificación del dulce hombre que había hecho lo imposible para salvar a sus ex alumnos de los peligros de un examen ninja.

-Naruto –dijo sin dejar de temblar en los brazos del Jounin- Naruto era un niño muy dulce y alegre… Si, podía ser un idiota a veces… pero nunca… nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan… Maligno y oscuro –había expresiones de incredulidad en todos los rostros; seguramente era un error.

Incorporándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el herido… porque eso era lo que mejor le describiría en esos momentos… avanzó hacía la maestra del Genjutsu… irradiando dolor físico y mental por cada movimiento realizado.

-Si, lo has vuelto muy fuerte… sabía que tenía potencial, pero si el precio por haberlo liberado es la pureza de su alma… entonces… -respiró dolido mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos- Vale mierda, Kurenai.

El cuerpo del Chunnin se desplomó y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Kakashi lo capturó, echándolo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas… 'de papas drogadas y completamente dementes', pensó la mujer todavía incrédula por los acontecimientos.

-Bueno… creo que está un poco perturbado, –explicó el jounin a sus compañeros- lo llevaré a su departamento y veré que se tome un tranquilizante… o una botella entera de ellos.

Y desapareció en un Puf.

Azuma, que había visto toda la escena intrigado, observó a su compañera como si esta fuera la responsable de que Orochimaru hubiera traicionado a la aldea.

-¡¿QUE?!

Preguntó defensivamente. No era su culpa, ella hacía a la gente alucinar, pero no tanto.

* * *

1.- Fuego negro.

Gracias por leer

N.A: A, pues aquí esta el otro capitulo que espero que les guste, la verdad este a mi me facina, sobre todo el final, porque sale Iruka-sensei diciendo malas palabras... Me gusta cuando lo hace... y tambien porque al fin avanzamos un poco en la relacion de Kiba y sus sentimientos, ahora solo falta que ate a Naru a una cama de cuatro postes y... ustedes entienden...

Kioki: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y lamento la tardanza del capitulo, pero he estado ocupado y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, y el capitulo diez... digamos que posiblemente no estará genial, pero espero que sea pasable porque ya quiero avanzar con la historia. Cuidate y Besos.

Hinata-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario. Y ya verás que esta invocación tendrá sus propias cartas bajo la manga.

Dark-artemisa: Seeee, cambie la invocación de Naru por un ave para que pudiera volar, aunque la pelea con Sukaku, que si pienso poner, hasta donde voy, será un poco más complicada. Ero-senin si saldra, y muy, pero muy pervertido, de echó, tengo planeada su aparición sobre el capitulo doce más o menos, y si, Naru es un poquito más listo que en la serie, pero no mucho, y tierno... pue lo intento.

Kikimaru: pues no es una actualización muy rapida, pero aquí esta, Jiraya-sama aparecerá despues, para enseñarle a Naru y una que otra cosita más, pero ya verás que tengo planeada su aparición. Un fic no puede quedarse sin su pervertido.

Bunny1986: Besos resibidos, y te mando un beso tambien, Gracias, por tus comentarios, a mi tambien me fascina Kuromaru-baachan y el pajaro mal hablado espero y lo pueda poner de nuevo en otra misión. Fue graciosisimo escribir sobre él. Y si, Kurenai si grito si y no, pero como es un personaje un tanto inexpresivo y serio, fue dificil ponerla en esa situación.


	9. Sasuke, no grites, pero

* * *

Sasuke, no vallas a gritar, pero... tienes un pedofilo pervertido homosexual tras de ti.

* * *

_Escríbelo_

Las letras, echas de granos de arena, se posaban sobre la hoja del examen, y no eran las únicas.

Disperso sobre toda su superficie, se encontraban las respuestas formadas de la misma manera que la primera palabra.

Naruto mordió su labio enojado y pasó la mano fuertemente sobre la arena que cubría la hoja, borrando todo rastro de las palabras habían estado ahí.

¿Por qué rayos no lo podía dejar en paz?

Todo había ido bien hasta que apareció él.

Habían llegado a tiempo para ver al equipo de Sakura y Shikamaru reunidos en el salón, y después de un par de insultos a Sasuke y una especie de halago de Ino por su nueva apariencia, porque según ella parecía más lindo… ni que fuera niña. Como sea, después de eso, un Genin llamado Kabuto les había informado que estaban atrayendo demasiado la atención. Y luego de explicarles un par de ideas básicas, el tipo fue lo suficientemente amable para mostrarles unas tarjetas que contenían la información de la mayoría de los participantes.

Sasuke-teme, ni corto ni perezoso, había pedido información de un tal Rock Lee y el primo de Hinata, Neji. Y justo cuando estaba pensando que no le hubiera caído mal aprender el nombre del pelirrojo que lo atacó el otro día, este apareció detrás de él sorpresivamente, junto con su aura cargada de instinto asesino.

Muchos de los presentes se pusieron a temblar, e incluso Akamaru se escondió más en la chaqueta de Kiba. Pero Naruto, viendo como el castaño, Sasuke, y para acabarla de fregar, Shino, se erizaban para "defenderlo", decidió que no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ceder en el asunto.

Se puso firme, un poco más acostumbrado a la presencia asesina del desconocido, y plantó cara.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortante.

Por un segundo casi se arrepiente al ver la cara de desagrado y malicia del otro. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a que le contestaran nada, lo que le sorprendía al ojiazul, porque con esa actitud de termómetro rectal que se cargaba… dejando eso de lado, pareció que iba a atacarlo cuando aparecieron los evaluadores de la prueba en una gran entrada llena de humo.

Hibiki, como se presentó a si mismo, les había ordenado tomar asiento de inmediato, y él le hizo caso ligeramente agradecido. Ese chico le daba mala espina, era como una especie de loco. Pero la dicha le duró poco cuando los reacomodaron al asignarles un número al azar y el suyo, desgraciadamente, lo colocó justo al lado de él.

Agradeció que no volteara a verlo ni una sola vez, y comenzó a intentar contestar su examen solo para descubrir que no sabía ni una sola respuesta. Se puso muy nervioso, y hasta olvido a su nuevo "amigo", hasta que este comenzó a formar un ojo de arena en el aire.

Se preguntó si tendría alguna especie de consideración especial en el examen, porque el observador de al lado, solo anotó algo en su tabla antes de ignorarlo y seguir revisando a los demás.

Los minutos pasaron, y comenzó a sentir cada vez más el peso de este examen. Si no conseguía por lo menos una respuesta, sería él el causante de la falla de todo su equipo, y no quería decepcionar a Kurenai-sensei, por lo menos quería pasar la primera parte.

Suspiró y apretó más su examen, como si la hoja le fuera a dar las respuestas si la apretaba suficiente, pero al fin, para no arrugarla más, la dejó sobre la mesa…

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó.

Al principio pensó que era una especie de ilusión, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, la arena salía de quien sabe donde para comenzar a formar palabras cada vez más completas.

_Escríbelo_

No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

La borró una vez con el dorso de la mano y lo hizo una segunda. Era imposible que el examinador viera esos granitos de arena, pero no quería tener nada que ver con ese muchacho raro bajo ninguna circunstancia y pensaba dejarlo perfectamente claro.

Sin embargo cuando su mano se dirigió a hacerlo una tercera vez, un dolor se disparó en su tobillo derecho, donde más arena, y ya comenzaba a odiarla, se había juntado alrededor de él y estaba refregarse sobre su piel.

_Escríbelo_

Los granos que conformaban la palabra se movieron amenazadoramente.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos crees que hacer? –dijo en un cuchicheó, rechinando los dientes para no dejar salir un grito.

_Escríbelo ahora_

Se formó esta vez, al tiempo que el muchacho de su derecha dejaba salir una vez más su sed de sangre. Kiba, dos hileras más adelante, olió el aire antes de tensarse y Naruto casi estuvo seguro que se incorporaría para ir a atacar al pelirrojo. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero Hinata también se tensó en la tercera fila del frente y ella parecía incluso pensárselo más que su compañero castaño.

Probablemente porque ella si podía ver lo que pasaba, mientras que el castaño solo podría oler un poquísimo de sangre. Se preguntó si podría saber que era suya.

-No –susurró simplemente antes de tener que ahogar un quejido cuando la arena se contrajo sobre su piel, esta vez no raspo, pero si sentía una presión que bien podría romper su pierna- ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

Fue un instante en el que simplemente nada pasó, y se preguntó si el otro siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso. Tal vez solo fuera un capricho torcido de una mente enferma.

_Escríbelo ahora_

Una vez más, los granos de arena vibraron amenazadoramente, pero esta vez, vinieron acompañados de dolor, cuando ambos tobillos fueron apresados en arena y luego esta los obligó a pegarse a ambas patas de la silla, apretando cada segundo un poco más.

Se sintió como un condenado. Y no ayudaba en nada que cada vez la arena se apretara un poco más sobre su tobillo, marcando una dolorosa pauta que subía de tono cada segundo.

Y él simplemente NO iba a escribir ni una maldita cosa.

_Escríbelo ahora_

Apretó los dientes todo lo que pudo, y miró al frente, donde Hinata parecía sufrir un ataque de nervios.

_Escríbelo ahora_

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y las uñas estaban comenzando a clavarse en sus palmas.

_Escríbelo ahora… o si no…_

El lápiz en su mano se quebró bajo la presión, Hinata se medio incorporó de la silla y Kiba, sin perder tiempo, iba a hacer lo propio.

-Tiempo –exclamó Hibiki desde el frente del aula, e ignoró a los dos Genin que parecían haberse semi-incorporado de sus asientos en una reacción incomprensible. Posiblemente lo achacaba a su propio anuncio.

La arena se aflojó completamente y el pelirrojo volteó a verlo con ojos inyectados de sangre. Furioso.

-Les daré la última pregunta ahora, y agregaré mis propias reglas para esta… -parecía que era el único que no había sido afectado por el aura asesina que se esparcía pesadamente desde el muchacho pelirrojo- Para empezar, si contestan esta pregunta incorrectamente, perderán todos los puntos de las otras y reprobaran el examen –hubo un descontento general, pero como todos estaban divididos entre el ambiente pesado del aula y las palabras de Hibiki, el efecto no fue tan prominente- Además, -agregó lentamente el Jounin, un tanto molesto de que sus palabras no tuvieran el peso debido- también perderán el derecho a volver a presentar este examen, lo que significa que serán Genin para toda la vida.

Eso si distrajo a todos, incluido a Naruto, que recibió una mirada que decía, "o contestas correctamente o te mato", como si pensara fallar desde un principio.

-Eso no tiene coherencia –expresó uno de los Genin de relleno- Aquí hay alumnos que ya han presentado antes este examen.

Sin alterarse en lo absoluto, Hibiki prosiguió.

-Eso es porque ustedes tuvieron mala suerte. Aquí yo soy el que hace las reglas, y si yo digo que no podrán volver a hacer el examen, no podrán hacerlo. Ahora, tienen la opción de retirarse, si lo hacen, no habrá ningún problema y podrán presentar en el siguiente año.

Una vez que terminó su discurso, el Jounin simplemente se cruzó de brazos frente al auditorio y esperó mientras más y más Genin dimitían…

-Se los repetiré una vez más –dijo cuando pasó un tiempo sin que ningún otro equipo dimitiera- Si se retiran ahora, no habrá problema y podrán presentar el siguiente año. Si no contestan esta pregunta correctamente, no podrán volver a presentar esta prueba y serán Genin para toda la vida.

En ese ambiente tan tenso, Naruto levantó la mano lentamente.

-¿Puedo cambiarme a un lugar vacío? –preguntó mirando a su derecha donde el pelirrojo lo seguía mirando fijamente.

Parecía dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

* * *

La repuesta a la pregunta era simplemente aceptarla a pesar del riesgo, y no pudo sino dejar salir un suspiro de alivio porque su acosador lo dejo de observar cuando fue obvio que pasó a la siguiente etapa. Aunque no contestó nada, y le dio un tanto de vergüenza saber que estaba en un equipo que se especializaba en información y no se le había ocurrido que el propósito del examen era copiar. Pero nadie tenía que enterarse de ello. 

Por otro lado, para cuando apareció la segunda examinadora, Anko, y les dijo, agitando sus bubis al viento y apenas cubierta por un chaleco de Jounin sobre una malla metálica que nada protegía, que la siguieran a la siguiente área de prueba, tuvo que asegurarse de ir muy cerca de ella y sus compañeros, para evitar que el otro chico y su equipo lo interceptaran… No es que tuviera miedo, pero tampoco era un masoquista, además tenía que pensar la manera de contrarrestar toda esa arena, y aún no se le ocurría nada.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se fijó cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a él, chocando con ella por accidente.

-Ah, lo siento nee-san –dijo con una sonrisa cuando lo volteó a ver un tanto enojada.

Anko lo miró y se sonrojó en un segundo.

-¡Que lindo eres! –exclamó sin poder contenerse y acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa- niños tan dulces como tú, no deberían hacer la prueba todavía.

Eso lo hizo enojar bastante.

Tomó la postura de batalla que mejor se acomodaba en esa situación y descargó un golpe a la cresta iliaca derecha de la mujer, sin preocuparse por lo que pasaría si golpeaba a un examinador. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que preocuparse por eso cuando la mujer saltó fuera de su alcance, y él, sin dejarse llevar, tomó un kunai de su pierna para arrojarlo a su frente, no con la suficiente fuerza para atravesarle la cabeza, no quería matarla, solo demostrarle que no era un "niño dulce".

¿De donde sacaban esa idea estúpida?

El kunai regresó en el aire hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo de mover el cuello para evitarlo. Aún así, le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

-¿Vez? –dijo una voz en su oreja, al tiempo que la mujer lo colocaba en una llave mientras lo sostenía por la espalda y presionaba un filo en su cuello- eres muy dulce.

Sus compañeros de equipo, que habían permanecido pensativos hasta entonces, parecían dispuestos a atacarla para quitársela de encima, Akamaru ladró cuando la Jounin, sin prestarles atención, se inclinó y retiró una gota de sangre de la mejilla del rubio con su lengua. Pero no fue necesario más, cuando Anko se tensó repentinamente.

Sobre su hombro, una nueva figura había aparecido, sosteniendo en una lengua inusualmente larga, el Kunai que habían lanzado.

-Se cayó tu Kunai –dijo con gramática sorpresivamente correcta para estar ocupando la lengua en otra cosa.

-Es muy amable de tu parte –tensa todavía, Anko se incorporó, liberando a su presa- pero no vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa forma, o tendré que matarte.

Como el arma no era de la mujer, la lengua se extendió al rubio.

-Lo siento… es que la sangre me pone impaciente.

La frase lo hubiera puesto más nervioso, pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en que alguien había lamido su Kunai favorito.

-Eh… te lo regalo.

* * *

La única parte agradable de todo el asunto, fue que Kiba y Hinata se olvidaron de preguntarle sobre el pelirrojo, eso, claro, hasta que Anko dio la explicación de la segunda prueba y, justo antes de ir a la puerta que les correspondía, el dichoso demente pasó a su lado, mandándole una mirada que claramente decía que lo buscaría dentro del bosque de la muerte, posiblemente para hacerle honor al nombre. 

El equipo entero de Sasuke le mando una mirada reafirmante, e inclusive Shino le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-No necesitan preocuparse por mi –había contestado seguro- en cuanto encuentre su punto débil le patearé el trasero.

Eso ocasionó una mirada curiosa por parte de su compañero castaño y una preocupada de Hinata.

Se colocaron en posición a su puerta correspondiente y a una señal de uno de los examinadores, entraron por ella.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kiba apenas se habían alejado de la puerta, buscando un escondite, Hinata activó su Byakugan sin demora, pero también se notaba preocupada- ¿Se puede saber de donde lo conoces? Akamaru insiste en que es demasiado peligroso, incluso se paraliza de miedo cada vez que lo siente cerca.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ellos. Por un lado, era obvio que la heredera del clan Hyuuga estaba preocupada, pero no sabía como expresarlo, mientras que el Inuzuka parecía dispuesto a controlarlo si la solución no le agradaba.

Era agradable que se preocupara de vez en cuando, pero le molestaba sobremanera cuando se metía en sus asuntos, y ese, definitivamente, era su asunto.

Mordió su pulgar después de hacer los símbolos necesarios con las manos.

-_Kuchiyose no jutsu._

El humo se aclaró y se alegró de ver a Kokukaji, no era el momento ni lugar apropiado para presentaciones, por mucho que le gustaría conocer un par más de esas aves.

-Por favor, necesito que revises el bosque desde arriba y nos avises cuando veas un grupo cercano a nosotros. Si es posible, intenta no llamar la atención.

Le dio una caricia sin poder evitarlo, y el ave, después de decir un "Por supuesto, Naruto-sama", realizó un movimiento extraño con sus alas que le permitió tener la forma de un cuervo normal, antes de alzar el vuelo y cumplir con su misión.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos, que intentaban no parecer sorprendidos y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa antes de volverse serio.

-Mira, no es nada –comenzó a explicar- es un idiota que apareció el otro día cuando estaba jugando con Konohamaru. No se por que razón, pero parece tener un asunto conmigo. Si intenta acercarse, tú no te metas. Y por favor tu tampoco, Hinata-chan –agregó un poco más suave- Podría ser muy peligroso.

-¿Muy peligroso? –preguntó incrédulo- ¿Con quien crees que estás tratando?, ese tipo podría matarte si la mitad de lo que dice Akamaru es cierto. Buscaremos un equipo para atacar rápidamente y nos iremos a la torre en cuanto consigamos el pergamino del cielo. Si lo huelo o Hinata lo detecta, o si lo ve tu invocación, haremos lo que sea posible para evitarlo.

Ni lo felicitó por haber logrado completar la técnica ni le preguntó nada más… simplemente le dio una orden.

-Yo también creo lo mismo –apoyó Hinata suavemente.

-¡¿Y quién murió y te hizo mi jefe Eh?! –le molestaba mucho que intentaran decidir por él- Para tu información me he cuidado solo toda la vida y no voy a empezar a depender de alguien ahora. ¡Sobre todo de un chucho que no puede aceptar que soy más fuerte y mejor que él!

Smack.

No lo vio venir.

Tal vez había sido el ambiente pesado que los acompañaba desde el inició, tal vez los nervios rotos de todos o simplemente tocó un nervio en el otro, o simplemente se había pasado.

Kiba, lo había abofeteado. Se sorprendió cuando al fin lo entendió. Kiba lo había golpeado tan fuerte con la mano abierta que hizo que su cabeza se girara para el otro lado y era por eso que ahora miraba el suelo.

Hinata desactivó su técnica de la impresión y se llevó las manos a la boca y si Naruto hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta de la expresión arrepentida que cargaba el castaño.

-Na… Naruto –comenzó con voz temblorosa- perdóname si?, no era mi intención pegarte… pe… pero me preocupa mucho lo que ese tipo… perdóname… no debí…

Todavía incrédulo, se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le comenzó a arder como si le hubieran puesto lejía.

-Na… Naruto –dio un paso al frente y levantó la mano para tomar la mejilla ofendida.

-No me toques –dijo con la voz cargada de veneno al tiempo que de un manazo apartaba la otra palma- No me vuelvas a tocar Kiba –dio un paso atrás.

Y dio otro y otro, hasta que se dio media vuelta y, muy confundido, saltó a la rama de un árbol antes de mirarlo por última vez.

-¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos me siga¿Me oyeron¡Ninguno de los dos!

Y echó a correr por los bosques, dejando a los herederos de dos clanes ninja en un estado confuso y preocupado. Y a uno de ellos muy, muy arrepentido.

* * *

Temari observaba callada a su hermano, sintiendo como ese sentimiento que apretaba la boca de su estomago cobraba fuerza una vez más. 

Casi desde el comienzo, Gaara había comenzado a moverse en dirección a donde se suponía estaba el rubio. Kankuro le había preguntado si lo iba a matar, y eso solo ocasionó una mirada desagradable hacía él. Así que ambos hermanos, simplemente optaron por seguir al pelirrojo sin decir una palabra.

En el camino habían encontrado un grupo de Genin y, sin siquiera darles una segunda mirada, el grupo fue aplastado en un confín de arena y triturados.

Por mera casualidad, al parecer, el pergamino había quedado intacto, y Kankuro lo tomó, para descubrir que era el que les faltaba. Sin embargo, sin decir palabra, siguieron avanzando junto al otro, que ahora estaba invocando su tercer ojo para hacer la búsqueda más rápida.

La genin mordió su labio para evitar pensar en el pobre chico que seguramente no tendría la fortuna de una muerte dolorosa. Una voz en su interior, le decía que fuera lo que fuera que quería su hermano con la lindura rubia, no sería nada agradable. Suprimió un suspiro y apretó el paso cuando su hermano, harto de no encontrarlo, subió a una plataforma de arena para avanzar más rápido.

Justo cuando lo iba a perder de vista porque le era imposible seguirlo, una plataforma igual apareció a su lado. Invitándola a subir.

Temari no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que un ofrecimiento de ese tipo había sido echo por su hermano, y no estaba segura si era una muestra de los cambios que, esperaba, estuvieran ocurriendo al fin en él o simplemente otro capricho. Nada lo detenía de simplemente largarse y dejarlos atrás.

Kankuro ya estaba arriba de una, luciendo más pálido de lo usual porque sabía, al igual que ella, que con un solo movimiento de la mano, el otro los podría matar ahí arriba.

Sea lo que sea que tenía pensado hacer con el chico, no iba a ser algo de un momento si se estaba tomando tantas molestias por conseguirlo.

* * *

Talló su mano una vez más contra la tierra, como si estuviera sucia con algo que no se podía quitar. 

Y por supuesto que no se quitaría así tan fácil. Si había golpeado a Naru.

La sensación de suciedad solo se agravó al recordar ese momento y la tallo más fuerte aún, en su ropa, en la tierra del suelo donde estaba sentado… una y otra vez… teniendo que tragarse esa sensación en la garganta para no comenzar a maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto tonto tonto.

Repetía una y otra vez, lo más bajo que podía, incluso solo moviendo los labios, para no poner más nerviosa a Hinata, que estaba sentada en la tierra a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por las venas en sus ojos, sabía que estaba vigilando a Naruto para que no le pasara nada… ¿Hasta cuando podría seguirlo viendo si seguía alejándose mucho de ellos¿Un minuto… dos?

El dolor en su palma le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la levantó para verla y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba raspada por haberla fregado mucho tiempo en el suelo.

Y aún así se seguía sintiendo sucia.

¿Qué diría Hana si se enteraba que había golpeado a Naru?

¿Se burlaría de él por ser tan estúpido¿Se enojaría y le diría a Mamá que lo golpeé a solo un día de decir que era lindo?, tal vez hasta se alegraría por saber que ya no tenía oportunidad de acercarse a él y tendría que olvidarlo.

Una sensación fría lo hizo ver abajo, donde Akamaru había comenzado a lamer su palma.

Abrazó a su cachorro y se aferró a él.

-¿Qué hice?

El silencio fue su respuesta. Hasta que un sonido de telas se dejó escuchar a su derecha.

-Ki-kiba-kun –dijo al fin la muchacha- yo… creo que tenemos que ir por él.

-¿Para qué? Ya lo oíste decir que no quería que lo siguiéramos –contestó sin dejar su posición, con el cuerpo contraído alrededor de su perro.

-Pe-pero… Naruto-kun y tú son amigos… ¿no?

-Ja, -se incorporó para verla- no creo que quiera siquiera verme después de lo que hice. Ya no… ya no va a querer volver a hablarme nunca. Naruto ya no va a querer tener nada conmigo.

Un dolor recorrió su mano lastimada y al ver abajo, descubrió que era Akamaru, que se había aferrado con sus mandíbulas a su brazo.

Lo escuchó dar un ladrido amortiguado que quería decir un "No es cierto" y luego un "Ve por él".

Hinata caminó un poco hacia él.

-Yo… yo no se que quiera decir Akamaru, Kiba-kun, pero… pero… -bajó la mirada- pero si yo tuviera una relación tan fuerte como la tuya… no la dejaría ir así como así.

El perro dejó de morder su brazo y ladró en apoyo a su compañera.

-Yo… yo nunca he tenido más amigos que ustedes dos –su voz iba ganando fuerza- y en mi casa Neji-niisan ya no me quiere desde que le pusieron ese sello horrible. Y yo se que si hubiera sido yo… la que hubiera pegado a Naruto-kun… te permitiría acercarte, pero… pero… pero a ti te quiere mucho… más que a mí… por eso le lastimaste mucho… pero… pero te puede perdonar… te perdonará si se lo pides de corazón.

Kiba ya había escuchado lo de la tradición de colocar un sello sobre la frente de los Hyuuga, una tradición barbárica y animal, y eso que a los Inuzukas los tachaban de salvajes. Pero fue lo último que dijo lo que en realidad lo obligó a incorporarse y ver a su compañera de frente.

-Hinata, Naruto también te quiere mucho. Y yo también te aprecio, no debes pensar que tu…

Negando, la Genin lo interrumpió, un poco triste.

-Yo… yo no me refiero a eso Kiba-kun –miró al suelo un segundo antes de tomar valor y verlo a la cara- es que me da mucha pena y no puedo hablar con él… por eso… por eso tiene más comunicación contigo. –se llevó una mano al pecho, arriba del corazón y palpó una vez- Me refiero aquí… donde Naruto este más cómodo es mejor.

No entendía muy bien, pero la abrazó torpemente unos segundos. Antes de separarse un poco rojo.

-Si… bueno… vamos por él para poder pedirle una disculpa y terminar con este examen de una vez.

Akamaru ladró y Hinata asintió una vez, también roja antes de hacer un sello con la mano y activar su Byakugan.

-Kiba-kun –dijo antes de verlo directamente, preocupada- no lo encuentro.

* * *

'Yack… esto es asqueroso', pensó Naruto en el interior de la serpiente gigante que recién había aparecido para decidir que sería un buen aperitivo. 

-Espero que te de indigestión y mis armas corten tu trasero cuando bayas al baño.

No que tuviera pensado quedarse todo ese tiempo, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de salir de ese aprieto. Y considerando que el kunai que tenía en la mano no había podido cortar, hasta el momento, ninguna zona del aparato digestivo del animal, dudaba que hicieran algún daño al salir…

¿En que estaba pensando cuando se alejó de sus compañeros?

Ah, si, Kiba le había pegado… ¡Cabrón de mierda!

Pero… curiosamente, cuando estas en el estomago de una serpiente, a punto de ser convertido en excremento, comienzas a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Es decir… el también lo había ofendido no? Sin razón alguna y solo porque creía que estaba celoso... y Kiba solamente se había mostrado preocupado porque tras él, iba un demente capaz de controlar la arena y que parecía completamente inmune a los proyectiles, lo cual también podría incluir golpes físicos desde una lógica normal. Cosa que no era muy alentadora cuando a todo eso le sumas un instinto asesino asfixiante.

Hablando de asfixiante… ¡NECESITABA RESPIRAR!… ¡AHORA!

Intentó pensar en cualquier posible solución… y justo cuando estaba seguro que perdería el conocimiento, una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Realizó un símbolo con las manos y se duplicó a si mismo todo lo que pudo.

El resultado fue… asqueroso por decir lo menos. Logró salir de ahí dentro, pero ahora estaba cubierto de un líquido morado y espeso. Tosió un par de veces mientras sus clones desaparecían, e intentó no ver lo que había salido de sus pulmones cuando al fin pudo parar de toser. A su lado, Kokukaji aterrizo.

-Naruto-sama… lamento no haberlo encontrado antes, cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba con sus compañeros y no pensé que estuviera siendo devorado por esa invocación.

Si lo hubiera dicho con cualquier otro tono, hubiera creído que era sarcasmo, pero sonaba realmente preocupado. Además…

-¿La serpiente era una invocación?

Feliz por que podía ayudar en algo, el ave de paraíso dejó desvanecer su Henge y, en su forma natural, se acercó a los restos del animal. Buscando quien sabe que cosa. Después de un segundo, habló.

-Si, estoy muy seguro que es una invocación, Naruto-sama. Es una de las serpientes de Manda al servicio de algún Ninja.

No sabía quien era Manda, pero recordó que podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento y se puso alerta a todos los sonidos de su alrededor, buscando al enemigo, y preguntó nervioso.

-¿Y sabes a quién puede pertenecer?

El ave de plumaje negro, afirmó satisfactoriamente y señalo a una dirección del bosque.

-Antes de aterrizar, vi a otros Ninja peleando con un sujeto arriba de otra serpiente. Se veían en problemas.

-¿Cómo eran los Ninjas? –preguntó más para satisfacer una curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Eran jóvenes, dos de cabello negro, uno de ellos con anteojos y otra muchacha de pelo rosa. –sin esperar más, se dirigió a la dirección que antes le había señalado- Pero… Naruto-sama, no creo que sea recomendable que vaya sin su equipo.

Se detuvo y le hizo una señal al ave para que fuera a buscarlos, sin detenerse a pensar que bien podría ser una trampa o que recién había peleado con sus compañeros, o que era posible que ya estuvieran en camino.

* * *

Sakura tomó fuerza del dolor que le provocaba su tobillo recién lastimado y lanzó un kunai con precisión que logró impedir que Shino cayera al suelo, atando la chaqueta gris del muchacho inconciente, al árbol. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. 

No sabía que era lo que pasaba realmente. Lo único que era claro, era que estaban a merced de un Ninja de aspecto extraño que tenía una especie de asunto con Sasuke.

Casi inmediatamente después de comenzar la prueba, un Genin solitario, que seguramente no tenía ni un pelo de Genin, los atacó, separándolos e intentando hacerse pasar por Shino. Afortunadamente, cuando se le pidió una prueba de su autenticidad, en vez de mostrar uno de sus insectos, recitó una contraseña increíblemente larga que Sasuke recién había impuesto. El Aburame no hablaba ni para pedir en los restaurantes, era imposible que lo hiciera tan gustoso por una prueba que seguramente calificaría de impráctica.

El enemigo, resultó ser devastador en batalla. Si Sasuke y Shino, que apareció casi inmediatamente despues, no hubieran trabajado en equipo, para estas alturas ya estarían muertos. Sobre todo Sakura, que pudo evitar un ataque gracias a un que un pequeño insecto de Shino mordió su brazo para hacerla reaccionar. Fue en parte la mordida, y parte el hecho de tenerlo sobre la piel. Aunque hacía lo posible por no mostrarlo frente a Shino, su miedo por los insectos también incluía a esos pequeños Kikai.

Después, las cosas se habían puesto de verdad feas cuando el sujeto se tragó el pergamino y prácticamente les dijo que tenían que matarlo o morir para conseguirlo. Pelearon, y en toda su vida, Sakura nunca se sintió tan impotente.

El sujeto resistía todo tipo de ataques, y mientras más se esforzaban, más parecía disfrutarlo.

Al fin, pareció comenzar a aburrirse, y de una sola patada, noqueó a Shino.

Y ahí era donde se encontraban.

Con un compañero inconsciente, Sasuke en muy mal estado por la batalla, y ella con un tobillo casi roto y sin poder hacer mucho.

Se prometió a si misma, que si salían de esta, se pondría a entrenar como una demente. Aunque fuera para defenderse ella misma.

-Creo que ya es momento de que me retire –dijo el hombre cuyo rostro parecía derretido gracias a un Katon de Sasuke, arrastrando su voz antes de reír con una serie de Kukuku que lo hacían parecer más lunático- Me divertí mucho, Sasuke-kun. Te dejaré un regalo antes de irme.

Y extendió su cuello a una velocidad impresionante.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la cabeza del sujeto ya estaba a medio metro de Sasuke, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, salido de la nada, apareció un kunai que, de no haber sido por los reflejos del ninja, se hubiera clavado en su cráneo.

El cuello de "Orochimaru", como se había presentado a si mismo, se contrajo de nuevo a su posición original, y miró con una cierta sorpresa y enojo en la dirección de donde había provenido el ataque.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, pervertido!

Sasuke y Sakura giraron a la fuente de la voz y lograron distinguir a Naruto, en una rama más alta, haciendo una de las entradas triunfales que seguramente tanto practicaba en el baño de su departamento y que tanto quería hacer desde que se conocieron a los cuatro años.

* * *

-Vete de aquí Dobe –dijo Sasuke intentando no mostrar preocupación en la voz- este sujeto no es de juego y es nuestro problema. 

Una vena saltó de repente en la frente del rubio, y, enojado por los eventos pasados, tanto con el idiota del Teme como por su propio equipo. Saltó a la altura del chico y sin dejar de ver al enemigo, respondió enojado.

-Si me vuelves a decir que debo hacer, sobre todo si es para intentar "protegerme", patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que tus hijos tendrán dolor de cabeza durante su infancia.

-Ku ku ku ku ku –rió Orochimaru desde su posición- veo que han llegado tus amigos para jugar… ¿no es verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se incorporó, a pesar del dolor, y se puso al lado de sus compañeros.

-Sakura-chan –exclamó preocupado Naruto- ¿Puedes seguir peleando? –recibió como respuesta una mirada dura- De acuerdo, lo tengo, tu tampoco quieres que te "protejan" –dejó salir un suspiro antes de mirar muy decidido al frente, donde el enemigo parecía disfrutar cada segundo, sonrió el también- y… ¿Quien es el pervertido pedófilo homosexual de color azul?

Si esta hubiera sido otra situación, habrían reído. Pero como el pedófilo homosexual en cuestión lo observó, primero con sorpresa e incredulidad, y luego con ira y enojo. Todo mundo supo que había cometido un error.

-¿Qué… no te gusta que te digan un par de verdades obvias? –excepto por el rubio.

-Creo que me quedaré para jugar contigo un poco –dijo sin la sonrisa que le había caracterizado antes- Dime… Naruto-kun ¿Cuál brazo te gustaría perder primero¿Eres zurdo o diestro?... O, tal vez… -se lanzó hacia ellos de un salto sorpresivamente- ¿Deba ser primero tu lengua?

Los tres Genin saltaron a diferentes direcciones, excepto por Naruto, que, ignorando el hecho de que el pervertido sabía su nombre, solo saltó lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta en el aire y descargar la rodilla contra lo que esperaba, sería pronto la cara del raro ese.

Desafortunadamente, la mano del sujeto capturó su pierna y tuvo que impulsarse en ella para poder caer en otra rama distinta al tiempo que lanzaba un par de Shuriken a la figura.

El ojiazul hacía todo lo que podía por controlarlo, pero parecía que cada movimiento que realizaba ya lo había calculado el oponente. Creó dos bunshin y los ambos atacaron directamente, con los mismos resultados que antes, para inmediatamente después, ser destruidos en un Plop de humo blanco.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido, Naruto-kun –dijo en una pausa, mientras a lo lejos, Sasuke y su compañera observaban incrédulos- No estoy usando ni una quinceava parte de mi fuerza, pero aún así es sorprendente que hayas soportado un minuto entero peleando conmigo. Me gusta tu postura de batalla… aunque es un poco rígida.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres? –preguntó respirando agitadamente, antes de normalizar su respiración- ¿A menos de que te guste el sobrenombre de pedofilo homosexual?

-Ku ku ku –sin alterarse por la ofensa, contestó- pero que descortés soy¿no te parece, Naruto-kun?, Nah, supongo que no te sorprende que sepa tu nombre considerando tu situación, mi nombre es Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sanin, y tu sensei, sea quien sea, ya debió haberte dicho que esa no es la manera propia de pedir información a un extraño.

El sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca, debido a una patada que recibió con extrema fuerza, le recordó al rubio que no podría granarle a ese sujeto, sobre todo si era verdad que tenía ese nivel que decía… recordó la prueba de Kurenai.

Escupió al suelo e izo una mueca.

-Me desagradas, Orochimaru –eso volvió a borrar la sonrisa del rostro y el rubio solamente pudo felicitarse a si mismo- eres… desagradable –juntó las manos para formar un sello y concentró su Chakra- _Kage bunshin no jutsu_.

Cientos de replicas aparecieron por todo el lugar, tantas que incluso el original no pudo ver a su objetivo, sonrió.

-¡Ataquen! –gritaron las copias antes de dejarse ir contra el enemigo.

Naruto comenzó a ir en dirección contraria, hacía Sasuke, y Sakura. Cuando llegó a ellos, sonrió al ver que uno de los clones sostenía a un inconsciente Shino. Les hizo una señal para que se retiraran en silenció mientras tras de él, se podían escuchar a las copias siendo destruidas una tras otra.

Las expresiones de los otros dos Genin se volvieron resolutas en un momento, y asintieron antes de dar medía vuelta para una retirada rápida.

-Ku ku ku ku.

No llegaron muy lejos.

Sin saber como, todos los clones desaparecieron a la vez, Shino cayó sobre una rama, y una vez más, el rostro derretido del enemigo los saludó desde el frente.

-Sorprendente –dijo simplemente antes de echar a reír más fuerte- es sorprendente –la risa paró después de un minuto tenso donde los Genin ya no se movían mientras buscaban una salida- si las condiciones fueran diferentes, serías tú, Naruto-kun.

La mano del sujeto comenzó a brillar con flamas azules en cada uno de los dedos mientras la sonrisa de su rostro crecía una vez más.

-Tendré problemas con unos viejos amigos si te mato ahora –dijo simplemente- así que te dejaré un regalo diferente… solo para que te entretengas un poco.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 

A todos las personas que me han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias:

Kioki Hanari: Me alegra que te gustara, en este capitulo vemos a un Gaara deseoso de controlar a Naru como si fuera un juguete, y ahora que veas en el capitulo 10 lo que piensa, que por cierto ya lo terminé, te vas a ir para atrás, por lo menos hasta yo me sorprendí por los giros que tomó la historia, pero creo que ni yo pude haber previsto que terminaría así. La inocencia de Naru esta bien, por ahora, pero estoy planeando que la pierda muy pronto… y con Kiba… jajajajajaja, me fascina lo que voy a hacer con él… Es TAN SEXY.

Kikimaru: Como puedes ver, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, principalmente, porque no podía dejar de escribirlo cuando lo estaba haciendo. Y por supuesto que tendremos más Gaara-naru, pero recuerda que este es un Kiba-naru, así que será solo el pelirrojo el que pondrá en la relación, aunque eso no quita que sean amigos. Espera con ansias el próximo capitulo, pasaran buenas cosas… en realidad, solo malas.

Ana Karen Mendoza: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te gusto el fic, recomiendalo a tus amigos. Y lo de la pareja de Kurenai-Kakashi… pues puede que si, todavía lo estoy pensando, aunque parece un poco difícil que queden juntos… tendré que ver si los personajes quieren interactuar entre sí.

* * *

NA: Pues… tengo MUY buenas nuevas.

Ya terminé el capitulo 10 y no quedo tan cutre como pense, de echo solo quedo un poco descompuesto al principio… según yo, pero como es algo que se TIENE QUE poner, pues lo puse.

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, y les recuerdo que el tlacoache, porque no llego ni a ardilla, de mi cerebro se alimenta de ellos, así que dejen sus comentarios cuando tengan tiempo.

Ahora, me despido para poder comenzar a escribir el capitulo 11, aunque creo que este si saldrá más rápido… o por lo menos eso espero.


	10. Uno y nueve

Un agradecimiento a mis lectores: Sango, Kioki, Tecnomago, Ana Karen y Kikimaru, espero que les guste el capitulo, y lamento no poder responder personalmente a cada uno de sus comentarios pero tengo mucha prisa y apenas si puedo publicar este capitulo, por cierto, no tengo echo el once, asi que me tendran que perdonar si tarda un poco más en publicarse. No se desesperern.

* * *

Kyuubi y Shukaku

* * *

Kurenai no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa un tanto pretenciosa a sus compañeros cuando el sello de invocación de sus estudiantes comenzó a funcionar y a llevarla hacía sus pupilos.

Era ella la primera en ser invocada a la torre y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Y estaba preparada para dar el discurso de bienvenida a la tercera fase del examen, e incluso estaba preparada para repetirlo y explicarlo con todas sus letras para cuando Kiba no lo entendiera, y tenía un diagrama perfectamente ilustrado en forma de historieta para cuando Naruto le dijera, claramente, que no le entendía y que mejor lo explicara más tarde.

Solo por si las dudas.

Pero para lo que no estaba lista, fue para que, inmediatamente después de que apareciera, uno de sus estudiantes se lanzara hacía ella y le dijera.

"!Rápido Kurenai-sensei, Kiba se está muriendo!"

Le daba pena admitirlo, pero por un par de segundos solo pudo quedarse congelada en el lugar mientras veía sobre su estudiante rubio como Hinata se aferraba fuertemente a su compañero castaño mientras aplicaba una corriente de chakra sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Reaccionó con años de practica y en menos de un minuto, un equipo de Medic-nins ya estaba ahí atendiendo a su estudiante mientras ella pedía un reporte de lo sucedido.

Y solamente después de que Kiba fue estabilizado y llevado a un hospital, Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a contar la historia de cómo Orochimaru los había atacado, 'EL' Orochimaru, el mismo sujeto que se había escapado de las manos del Sandaime. Su cara solamente pudo permanecer impasible durante unos momentos hasta que Hinata le dijo que Kiba se había interpuesto entre un ataque que iba dirigido al rubio, un sello de cinco partes que atrapa todo el chakra en una especie de barrera.

El sello dio en el corazón, y de no haber sido por Hinata, que se dio cuenta gracias a su Byaakugan y de alguna manera encontró un punto minúsculo por el que insertó una pequeña honda de su propia energía, ahora Kiba estaría muerto.

Lo que le llamó más la atención de todo el relato, fue la manera rápida en la que terminó de contar la historia Hinata, pues solo mencionó de manera atropellada como Sabaku no Gaara había aparecido casi inmediatamente después, forzando la retirada del Nuke-nin que, afortunadamente, no logró su cometido.

Los genin se montaron en un ave de paraíso para llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre y Gaara les había cedido el pergamino que les faltaba con la promesa de verlos ahí.

Pero había algo que parecía fuera de lugar, tal vez era la manera en la que dijeron las cosas, demasiado aprisa y demasiado atropelladamente, como fuera, tuvo la impresión de que algo faltaba.

* * *

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Kurenai-sensei.

Si bien no había dicho nada, la maestra del Genjutsu sabía a que se refería, y por un momento pensó que tal vez Naruto no era tan denso como dejaba ver, después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas eran una ilusión.

Con una mirada un tanto calculadora volteó a su derecha donde el rubio y ella descansaban en uno de los sillones de espera del hospital. Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, había venido una hora antes por su hija, para llevarla a casa, y para sorpresa de Kurenai, había visto al pelinegro comportarse de una manera "decente" por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Saludo con un tanto de amabilidad a Naruto, lo invitó a comer a su casa, a lo que el rubio se negó cortésmente, y luego, y ahí fue cuando Kurenai creyó estar en un Genjutsu, intentó animar al rubio diciéndole que no se preocupara y que muy pronto él y su equipo estarían buscando Gatos ninjas inmortales por toda la aldea como cualquier otro día.

Y eso era a lo que se refería ahora el Genin, 'Yo tampoco sé, porque Hiashi se comporta de esa manera, pero lo hace'.

Asintió sin decir una palabra a su alumno y se quedaron cayados en un incomodo silencio.

Era su naturaleza el ser callada, y generalmente no le molestaba, prefería el silencio sobre muchas cosas, pero cuando observó como su estudiante se ponía, por segunda vez, un poco pálido, y se sostenía el antebrazo sin siquiera darse cuenta, intentó buscar un tema de conversación para distraerlo de lo que fuera que le perturbara. Fallando en el intento.

Y justo estaba por abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa, cuando fue justamente su estudiante el que interrumpió el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Kurenai-sensei –la voz sonó un poco apagada, y el genin llevó las dos manos a su vientre antes de continuar- tu… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de…?

Al parecer, era un tema incomodo, y la pelinegra esperó unos segundos para que el otro pudiera organizar sus pensamientos.

-El día del examen… -comenzó una vez más sin quitar las manos de su vientre y con voz queda- no pude pasar la prueba, bueno, más bien no pude hacer un bunshin –sonrió, seguramente pensando que era un poco gracioso que lo hubieran puesto en el mismo equipo que la maestra del genjutsu- y luego de eso, Mizuki… pues… me dijo que si conseguía un pergamino especial, me dejaría pasar el examen…. –sonrió una vez más- aunque seguramente ya lo sabes –mordió su labio y volteó a verla de frente- Kurenai-sensei… ¿tu sabes de él? –su voz sonó un poco desesperada- ¿Tu sabes de…?

Se quedó callado, sin atreverse a decir nada más, y luego de pensarlo un poco, la pelinegra contestó.

-Si Naruto, si lo sé.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y dejó de apretar su vientre, y la kunoichi iba a agregar algo más, pero lo pensó mejor y esperó a que su estudiante hiciera su movimiento.

-Cu-cuando Orochimaru se lanzó hacía mí con ese ataque… pensé… "Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?", No sabía que pasaría cuando esa cosa me golpeara, no podía moverme porque me paralizó el terror y ya no tenía más ideas que utilizar para salir de esa situación… Y luego… cuando ya lo había dado por perdido, aparece Kiba y se pone enfrente de mí. –la cara de Naruto se quebró un poco- Debías de haber visto el rostro de Orochimaru, parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir sorpresas de ningún tipo y consideraba un milagro que lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa… probablemente lo era no? –sin esperar una respuesta, continuó- Y luego de que le pasó la sorpresa, levantó la mano, y lo golpeó con más fuerza de lo que he visto golpear a alguien antes.

Se quedó callado y la pelinegra no supo si por el recuerdo o porque se le había quebrado la voz.

-Lo golpeó tan fuerte que fue como si aplastara un insecto con la bota, y pareció que lo hizo solo para quitarlo del camino… y yo… pensé que se había muerto ahí mismo –se encogió en si mismo un poco más y luego dejó salir una risa para intentar levantar el animo- "¿Qué podría ser peor?", luego de eso, no me acuerdo bien que pasó, porque lo vi todo rojo, pero me acuerdo que tenía ganas de matarlo… de matarlo de verdad, de echar mis manos sobre su cuello y apretar hasta que estuchara un sonido, de meter mis manos en su estomago y sacar sus vísceras con mis uñas para escucharlo gritar… yo…

Mientras hablaba, había comenzado a destilar un chakra demoníaco, primero de manera ligera, casi imperceptible, pero luego, dejó salir cada vez más y cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta, casi todos los ninjas del hospital se habían dado cuenta, echó una mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante y apretó para llamar su atención. Y casi inmediatamente, el chakra desapareció.

-…Luego, Hinata me dijo que todavía estaba vivo y cuando miré alrededor, estaba rodeado de arena y Orochimaru no estaba por ningún lado. Creo que se fue cuando llegó ese pelirrojo estúpido. –la pelinegra le mandó una mirada dura ante la mala palabra y el rubio tubo la elegancia de sonrojarse un poco- Perdón.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, y cuando Kurenai estuvo segura que no iba a decir nada más, habló.

-Estoy segura que eso solo fue por la situación tan extrema que pasaste.

Su voz, como siempre, sonó fría y dura, y se reprendió a si misma cuando vio como el rubio asintió tenso en su lugar. Obviamente, eso no le ayudaba en nada.

-Naruto… -el rubio la miró- ¿Tu lastimarías a Hinata o a Kiba, o a cualquier persona que le tuvieras aprecio, de manera intencional?

-No –la respuesta fue rápida, y el rubio pareció incluso ofendido por ella, porque se levantó de su asiento y negó insistentemente- yo no le haría nada a nadie, no quiero lastimar a Hinata, o a Sakura o a Konohamaru, yo…

-Primero te cortarías las venas antes de hacerlo –terminó la pelinegra por él cuando se quedó sin palabras.

Sin pensarlo, el genin dejó de moverse y dijo decidido.

-Si, primero yo que ellos.

Y a Kurenai le dieron ganas de lanzar una expresión de enojo, porque no era justo que una persona como Naruto hubiera sufrido tanto toda la vida.

-Entonces no debes preocuparte por lo que pasó allá –como el rubio iba a decir algo más, lo interrumpió- Naruto, aunque pierdas el control por ese tipo de cosas, no eres el único, la gente puede hacer cosas impensables cuando pierde algún ser querido o cuando se enfrenta a situaciones especiales… pero tú, la gente como tú, nunca hará nada que pueda lastimar a sus seres queridos, porque ellos son más importantes que la propia vida.

El silencio volvió a caer, y la Jounin analizó sus palabras antes de sonrojarse un poco por sonar tan cursi, pero ya, lo había dicho y no había vuelta de hoja.

El rubio… el rubio la observó callado unos segundos.

-¡KURENAI-SENSEI! –y se lanzó hacía ella para abrazarla- ¡Eres lo máximo!

-No, Naruto… -dijo intentando separarse de él- Naruto… ya basta… ¡Naruto!

* * *

Kiba no había entendido hasta ahora porque la gente utilizaba la denominación "Perra" como una grosería.

Pero bueno, uno siempre puede confiar en la familia para mostrarle ese tipo de cosas. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo su querida hermanita Hana.

Comportándose como una reverenda y absoluta PERRA.

Su estado de salud era CRITICO, el maldito sello que tenía en su corazón impedía la llegada y salida de chakra, y aunque el mismo órgano producía una cantidad de este, se requería de los conductos de chakra para la regulación propia de la energía. En otras palabras, su corazoncito, y por ende, el resto de su cuerpecito, estaban malitos e intentando estabilizar el metabolismo de su chakra.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo Hana?

Pues eso era obvio.

Lo que cualquier dulce hermana haría en su caso.

Ser una perra y utilizar todos los medios disponibles para hacer su vida un infierno.

-Naruto, más cerca.

Dijo la perra en cuestión mientras movía su mano haciendo una señal y sintió como enrojecía cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro en un abrazo "fraternal".

-¿Así Hana?

'Coño¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonito… y además estúpido?'¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lo usaban?

No quería, de verdad no quería mirar, pero tomó aire y miró a su derecha, donde el rubio sonreía a la cámara y no pudo evitar ponerse un poquito rojo.

Flash.

El sonido de la cámara lo hizo voltear al frente donde su hermana sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario. O más bien como la perra maldita que era, saboreando el tener la cámara en sus manos, y seguramente ideando maneras para usarlo como chantaje más tarde.

Sintió como el brazo se estaba retirando y casi suspiró de alivio.

-No, no, no, no salió bien, una más.

Casi grita, pero como los casi no cuentan, pues ni suspiro, ni grito, ni besó a Naru, porque cuando lo vio sonreír a la cámara, casi lo tomó por la playera naranja que casi lo vuelve loco y casi lo beso ahí mismo.

'¡No, no no, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!'

Pero pensar en besar a Naru era solo superado por el pensamiento de agarrar su trasero y… AAHHHhhh.

Bueno, pensándolo bien… podía pensar en eso un poquito… no era como si hubiera una bola de fanáticos pervertidos leyendo alguna historia donde alguien puede leer sus pensamientos.

Suspiró.

Y miró a la cama del lado donde ahora descansaba el rubio utilizando a Kuromaru como almohada. Porque Naru no se había ido a su departamento en esos dos días y medio y le había echo compañía cuando su hermana iba a trabajar, porque Tsume estaba en una misión larga y no iba a regresar en una semana todavía, e incluso le había traído una hamburguesa de contrabando cuando le dijo que estaba harto de la comida del hospital.

Y como estaba dormido, no pudo evitar pasar la mirada por sus piernas bien delineadas, pasear los ojos por la curva de su cadera y su cintura y recorrer el camino de su pecho hasta perderse en su rostro, respirando tranquilamente y completamente relajado…

Eso, claro, hasta que recordó que Kuromaru estaba sirviéndole de almohada al chico, y, un tantito aterrorizadito, giró la mirada hacia el perro-ninja.

Miró fijamente al canino, que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…

-Ja

No supo que pensar del sonido que salió del animal, sobre todo cuando giró la vista hacía otro lado, como si supiera exactamente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y no fuera necesario decir nada más. Cosa que no era nada reconfortante.

-Kknnn

Un quejido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y lo trajo a la realidad justo a tiempo para ver a su compañero de equipo apretar una mano donde tenía un poco del pelaje de Kuromaru entre sus dedos en el gesto más lindo que hubiera vista jamás.

¿Por qué rayos nunca se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era en la academia?

Lo más lógico fue que se dejó engañar por esos horrendos googles que siempre llevaba, y su horrible mono naranja.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, tal vez sería bueno que volviera a usarlos si las miradas que recibía de las enfermeras eran una indicación de algo.

Ahh, ya comenzaba a sonar como Hinata, si esa chica dijera lo que en verdad pensara, y ya se imaginaba tartamudeando como pelele cada vez que el rubio se acercara a un metro de distancia.

Una brisa se coló en ese momento por la ventana y, al pasar, arrastró la esencia del genin que seguía descansando dormido y la llevó hasta su nariz.

Aspiró.

Y frunció el seño.

'¡¿Qué rayos era ese maldito aroma?!'

Recordaba todavía la primera vez que lo había percibido. Llevaba un par de horas despierto, y su hermana, Akamaru, Kuromaru y Naruto estaban en el cuarto, más callados de lo habitual porque habían prometido mantener silencio y dejarlo descansar, y, sintiéndose con un poco más de fuerzas, y más por costumbre que otra cosa, mandó una corriente de chakra a su nariz.

Como siempre, varios olores lo asaltaron y comenzó a separarlos sistemáticamente; el olor a desinfectante del hospital, que estaba impreso por todo el lugar, inclusive las sabanas y la ropa que traía puesta; el polen dulce de las flores que había al lado de su cama, que había traído Hana; un familiar aroma a tierra, pasto y miles de cosas que cargaban los perros y que se mezclaban entre sí con tanta facilidad que casi parecían uno, exceptuando que Akamaru y Kuromatu tenían cada uno, un olor diferente propio y que podía percibir con facilidad; el aroma ligero de su hermana; y, por supuesto, el ya tan familiar aroma de Naruto y ramen, que bien podría decirse que era uno… pero esta vez…

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda y miró al chico con la sorpresa e ira escrita en el rostro… pensó, que alguien lo había tocado, un aroma tan fuerte no pudo pasar desapercibido para él, y, aún considerando la naturaleza del aroma, se encontró rabiando con los celos más fuertes que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, porque no había forma que alguien más que él tuviera derecho de marcarlo y tocarlo lo suficiente para marcar su aroma tan fuerte. Y en ese momento lo entendió.

Que no era otra persona la que le había marcado con ese aroma, sino que el mismo aroma se proyectaba de él como una indicación, como una advertencia y una promesa.

¿De qué?

Ni pinche idea. Pero de algo, y fuera lo que fuera, lo volvía loco.

-Knnn

Otro quejido lo volvió a sacar una vez más de sus pensamientos y una vez más, lo observó repetir el gesto, y esta vez Kuromaru CASI dejó salir corazoncitos a su alrededor antes de hacer el equivalente a una sonrisa humana con su rostro y acariciarlo con su hocico suavemente, provocando que el rubio se acurrucara más en él.

Sintió una punzada de celos que últimamente ya estaban siendo muy comunes. De un perro…

Estaba teniendo celos de un perro que tenía la fortuna de servir de almohada a la criatura más perfecta sobre la que hubiera posado sus ojos.

Maldito perro suertudo.

* * *

Sentía a Madre revolverse nerviosa en su cabeza.

Estaba pensando… como lo había echo desde que había visto a Uzumaki Naruto luchar contra ese ninja tan extraño.

En un principio había sido todo muy fácil.

Le haría caso a Madre y tomaría al chico como su nuevo juguete. Después de encontrarlo, mataría a sus compañeros de equipo y lo llevaría a un lugar donde pudiera tenerlo en lo que pasaba el examen Chunnin y después de acabar con la villa, lo llevaría a la aldea de la arena donde lo tendría en su habitación junto con su viejo amigo, el señor Oso.

Inclusive ya había pensado en un nombre nuevo para él, "Yumi" (1). Era un bonito nombre y le sentaría bien, y tal vez hasta podía sonar un poco disparatado, pero inclusive pensaba comprarle ropa y sacarlo a pasear de vez en cuando si se comportaba bien.

Eso había sido, claro, antes de encontrarlo en el bosque, y antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer su movimiento, lo sintió. Ese tipo de sed de sangre que solo podía pertenecer a un demonio bijuu, y un chakra tan desbordante que ni siquiera podía compararse remotamente con el suyo.

Al, principio creyó que ese temblor era suyo, hasta que escuchó a Madre gritarle desesperadamente, como nunca la había escuchado en su vida, que saliera de ahí, pero él no era un cobarde, y a final de cuentas quería su mascota nueva.

Levantó la mano, ordenándole a su arena que lo atrapara, pero no pasó nada, porque la arena solo vibró un poco antes de perder su fuerza.

'**¡**_**no escuchas tonto!**_**'** había gritado Shukaku desde el fondo de su mente _**'Tu Madre quiere que te alejes de aquí ahora mismo, o se enojara y hará que te duela'**_

Todavía no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero en vez de hacerle caso, se quedó a observar la pelea enfrente de él con toda la calma del planeta, de no haber sido por la experiencia que había mostrado este sujeto en la batalla, Gaara estaba seguro que no hubiera durado más de un par de minutos contra un oponente de la fuerza del rubio. Pero al ser este último controlado por la ira, lo único que había logrado hasta ahora, fue darle un par de impactos que no golpearon en ningún punto vital, y después de un minuto más de lucha, el ninja de piel azulada lanzó una mirada un tanto desdeñosa y decepcionada, antes de comenzar utilizar un Jutsu extraño, intentando terminar la pelea de un solo movimiento.

Fue entonces que intervino.

Volvió a extender su brazo al frente y en esta ocasión, afortunadamente, la arena si atacó al desconocido, aunque este logró evitar su ataque fácilmente y, viéndose en desventaja, sonrió hacía todos y dijo.

-Mah, parece ser que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión –evitó un suriken lanzado por el rubio como si nada y volteando al genin pelinegro, que se encontraba paralizado con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, agregó- escucha muy bien Sasuke-kun, si quieres ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminarlo, tendrás que venir a mi por tu propia cuenta.

Mientras iba hablando, comenzó a desvanecerse como si hubiera estado echo de gas y al finalizar, dejó salir una sonrisa extraña, compuesta de Ku ku ku, que resonó por todos lados.

Gaara creyó que eso sería todo.

Pensaba tomar a Yumi inmediatamente, y tal vez, ya que los genin presentes estaban tan cansados, no tendría que matarlos y aprovecharía el tiempo para buscar un escondite lo suficientemente seguro para ponerlo mientras iba a destruir la aldea, pero al parecer estaba pensando demasiado adelante, porque en vez de disminuir la atmósfera demoníaca provocada por el rubio, esta se volvió más densa, y tuvo que utilizar su arena y toda su concentración para evitar que el chico saliera en persecución del atacante.

Tal vez si le rompía las piernas y algunos huesos…

-Na-naruto-kun –la voz provenía de la compañera de equipo de Yumi a la que hasta ahora no había puesto atención, volteó enojado hacía ella- Kiba-kun… todavía esta vivo.

El ambiente abrumador se disperso paulatina y rápidamente, y al hacerlo, Gaara descubrió que estaba cansado y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, fruto de los gritos de Madre, que seguía insistiendo en que lo soltara, rápido, y se fuera de ahí. Soltó la arena debido al cansancio y observó como Yumi, que al parecer seguiría llamándose Naruto, por el momento, se acercaba a su equipo… temblando como si estuviera en una cuerda floja.

-Hinata… ¿E-estas segura?

Tal vez si el pelirrojo tuviera un poco más de experiencia con las emociones, habría entendido que la frase estaba llena de esperanza y un poco de incredulidad, sea como fuera, no le gusto, no le gusto como Naruto se acercó a ellos mientras la chica comenzaba a canalizar su chakra, por alguna razón desconocida, en el pecho del otro genin, y no le gustó nada ver como Naruto se colocó indeciso al lado de ellos, sin saber que hacer.

-Naruto… -interrumpió suavemente una chica de pelo rosa chicle- hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

¿Quiénes se creían todas esas personas para intentar decidir que podía o no hacer Yumi?, ESE era SU trabajo.

Se levantó y caminó hacía ellos decidido, y maldijo para sus adentros cuando descubrió que sus niveles de chakra se encontraban al limite, al parecer, detenerlo, aunque fuera por ese poco tiempo, le costó más de lo que creyó, y Madre, gritando en su cabeza como desposeída no ayudaba en nada.

Sus hermanos, que habían estado inertes hasta ahora, caminaron a su lado, y cuando trastabilló un poco, por el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio, supo que no podría tomarlo… por lo menos por el momento.

Cuando al fin llegó a su lado, un ave negra, que si mal no recordaba era la invocación del rubio, había multiplicado su tamaño con alguna especie de técnica, lo suficiente como para que en ella se montaran los genin, e inclusive ya estaban sobre de ella la chica y su compañero castaño muerto.

Le costó trabajo pensar en las posibilidades que le quedaban, al final, se interpuso entre el ave y el rubio, que solo lo miró duramente un segundo antes de preguntar con descaró y poca paciencia.

-¿Qué?

-Tu pergamino –dijo sin apartar la mirada.

El rubio lo miró enojado unos segundos antes de comenzar a buscar en la bolsa que tenía atrás y tenderle el pergamino de la tierra.

-Dame el pergamino –argumentó claramente aun sin apartar la mirada, pero agregó- Kankuro.

En menos de tres segundos, recibió el pergamino del cielo y lo tendió a Yumi.

-Más te vale que te presentes en la torre –dijo simplemente, sintiendo como el dolor provocado por Madre aumentaba, recordándole que estaba yendo en contra de sus deseos de la manera más ruidosa posible.

Y recordaba todavía como parecía que iba a rechazar su oferta, recordaba como el genin iba a abrir la boca para contradecirlo… a él, SU dueño.

Afortunadamente, para el otro, la chica de su equipo le recordó que no tenían tiempo y el rubio simplemente tomó el pergamino y trepó al lomo del ave para desaparecer en el firmamento.

Madre rabió por un día entero, atormentándolo con dolores físicos y gritos ininterrumpidos, ordenándole que lo olvidara, pero era muy tarde, porque ya había decidido, prácticamente desde el primer momento que lo vio por televisión, que Yumi sería suyo.

Y por primera vez desde que tenía cuatro años, ignoró a Madre hasta que dejó de hacer ruidos, hasta que dejó de lastimarlo, y ahora Madre pensaba, seguramente en otra manera de controlarlo, mientras él recordaba, como su tío le había explicado que una persona necesitaba ser amada para tener una razón para existir, y no sabía porque, pero junto con esa memoria, se mezclaba la imagen de Yumi al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

En ese momento, a su alrededor comenzó ha hacer revuelo, y salió de sus pensamientos para ver entrar al resto de los genin para el inicio de la tercera fase del examen, y junto con ellos, Yumi apareció en la puerta, bostezando suavemente al lado de su compañera.

'_Ya se…' _

El pensamiento surgió de pronto en su cabeza, y no supo si fue suyo o de Madre que al fin había dejado de moverse en su mente.

'Mataré a sus compañeros de equipo…'

'_**también mata a toda la aldea'**_

'Y entonces Yumi dejará de mirarme como lo hace ahora'

'_**Y se dará cuenta que en este mundo…'**_

'Tienes que aprender a quererte a ti mismo y solamente a ti'

'_**Hazle ver, que tu y él son iguales'**_

'Que solo puedes depender de ti mismo'

'_**Que solo tu deberías estar con él'**_

Sonrió mientras observaba como los genin se formaban para recibir al Hokage y mantuvo su rostro impasible cuando Yumi volteó a verlo un tanto indeciso antes de saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, reconociendo su presencia.

'_**Pero debes de tener cuidado, porque puede que no entienda ahora porque haces todo eso, primero tiene que saber lo que tu sabes.'**_

'¿Primero tiene que saber lo que yo se?... no te entiendo Madre'

'_**Primero mata a sus compañeros de equipo, pero que no te vea, y no se entere que fuiste tu, porque se enojará. Luego lo llevas a un lugar lejos, donde no sepa que están atacando Konoha y cuando regrese, que solo vea la villa destruida, que no quede nada para salvarse, así entenderá, que solo puedes depender de ti mismo'**_

'Lo llevó a la aldea de la arena'

'_**y cuando estén ahí le enseñas… le enseñas que tiene que matar para probar su existencia, la gente de aquí no sabe eso, le enseñas que tiene que amarte... porque tu lo amas ¿no?, recuerda que el amor es como querer…'**_

'Yo lo quiero… yo lo amo'

'_**Entonces… le enseñas a quererte… le enseñas a amarte como tú lo amas a él, y luego de que le muestres como… se va a quedar contigo para siempre… porque son lo mismo'**_

'Porque somos lo mismo'

* * *

1.- Descontando lo loco que podría ser el que Gaara le pusiera nombre nuevo a una persona, Yumi puede significar varías cosas dependiendo de los Kanjis con los que se escriba, desde "Posesión y belleza", pasando por "Ayuda, belleza", hasta "causa, fe", también puede significar Arco, que se representa como un solo kanji y es una palabra, no un nombre propio, a diferencia de los anteriores, donde son dos kanjis. Faltan algunos otros nombres, pero son bastantes y esos son algunos de los que me gustan. Si quieren hacer correcciones, me encantaría que me las comunicaran a mi correo, porque me podría ayudar con mis lecciones.

NA: Kyyyyaaaaa, no puedo creer que al fin terminé este capitulo, curiosamente, no avanzó tanto en la historia como creí que lo haría¿pero a poco no estuvo genial? Más les vale decir que si.

Tiene flojo el inicio, pero es que era una parte en la que tenía que avanzar y no sabía como estructurarla, y tiene varios pros y contras, la parte buena, es que al fin Gaara tiene un papel más central en la historia, como debería de ser, al fin vamos a ver a nuestro demente esquizofrénico favorito hacer algo genial. Aunque no lo crean, me costó trabajo encontrar la manera de escribir desde su punto de vista. La parte mala de todo el asunto, es que esto trastoca todo lo que tenía pensado adelante en la historia, pero a lo mejor por eso mismo no había podido avanzar. Aún así, seguiré poniendo unos puntos muy buenos que ya tengo pensados… aunque ahora tendré que intercalar varios intentos de asesinato.

Hay Dios mío, en que me fui a meter.


	11. El suicidio de Kiba

N.A.: Hola, ya se que todo mundo piensa que estoy o desaparecido o muerto o en estado vegetativo dada la cantidad de capítulos que he publicado últimamente.

No lo estoy… solo que tengo un gran bloqueo de escritor… ya saben… bueno, espero que éste capítulo les guste.

LEANLO COMPLETO, NO SE SALTEN PALABRAS.

* * *

Capítulo 11

El suicidio de Kiba

* * *

Los Jounin miraron sorprendidos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, incrédulos.

La tercera fase de los exámenes para ninjas intermedios había comenzado. Hayate, uno de los jounin examinadores, explicó que dada la cantidad de genin que habían pasado hasta esa parte del examen se realizarían peleas individuales que serían las preliminares para pasar a la última parte de esté mismo. Las peleas entre los genin se elegirían al azar, y de un momento a otro, los nombres de los primeros seleccionados aparecieron en una pantalla gigante.

Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzumaki

Kurenai intentó no parecer sorprendida y solo hasta que su estudiante se balanceó sobre la varandilla que daba hacia el centro de la habitación lo detuvo con un.

-Ni se te ocurra subestimar a tu oponente, Naruto.

El chico solo sonrió en un gesto tranquilizador y se lanzó al centro de la habitación que se encontraba exactamente en el centro del bosque de la muerte.

-Sasuke-teme –exclamó impaciente mientras el chico bajaba lentamente los escalones para reunírsele con una sonrisa pedante en el rostro- ¿Quieres apurarte? No tenemos todo el día.

Para ser honestos, de entre todos los presentes solamente Hinata tenía la esperanza de que Naruto ganara la pelea. Kurenai también pensaba que había una posibilidad si el chico Uchiha no había desarrollado aún su Sharingan, y maldijo por lo bajo por no haber pensado en advertirle sobre las otras habilidades de los clanes de Konoha.

La pelea comenzó oficialmente cuando Hayate dio inicio al combate, pero solo comenzó realmente cuando Sasuke, sonriendo lateralmente, dijo con toda la seguridad y calma del mundo.

-Si la princesa Naruto lo desea, puedo concederle el primer golpe.

Eso, fue la primera de una serie de ofensas verbales que, en opinión de Kurenai, solo servían para desprestigiar el nivel de los dos peleadores. Kakashi había dejado de leer su libro y observaba atentamente la pelea entre ambos chicos, Sakura no dejaba de intervenir dando gritos de apoyo para su compañero de equipo y el resto de los genin exclamaba algo de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos en donde los insultos iban subiendo cada vez más de nivel y los ánimos de los dos chicos se fueron caldeando. Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

Asuma silbó impresionado, Kakashi pareció perder el interés en la pelea, Kurenai maldijo por lo bajo, y el resto de los presentes comenzaron a poner aún más atención a la pelea que antes.

Hasta ahora la pelea había sido más o menos pareja porque, si bien, el Taijutsu de Sasuke era superior, aunque no por mucho, al de Naruto, este último había realizado un par de clones que le permitían competir contra el pelinegro. Pero una vez que el último de los Uchiha activó su Sharingan, la diferencia entre los dos se fue extendiendo y Naruto perdió, desde el punto de vista de casi el 99 % de los presentes, casi toda esperanza de poder ganar. Orochimaru, disfrazado como un Jounin de la villa del sonido, sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasó a tus ojos?

Preguntó el rubio luego de que sus clones fueran destruidos y el fuera lanzado hasta la pared con una patada que casi lo deja sin aliento.

-¿Te gusta Naruto? –sonrió el pelinegro- Es el Sharingan de mi familia, una técnica ocular que me permite observar cada uno de tus movimientos sin falla alguna… inclusive –aquí el chico realizó un sello con ambas manos al tiempo que cargaba chakra y un clon aparecía a su lado- puedo copiar otros jutsus con solo verlos.

El rubio estaba impresionado, pero solo lo dejó ver durante un segundo antes de endurecer su rostro y preguntar con burla.

-Y ese es tu movimiento especial idiota? –se incorporó de su lugar- copiar técnicas de otros ninjas? –sonrió- Cielos Sasuke, eres mucho más patético de lo que pensé.

Kurenai rezó para que Naruto no perdiera de una manera patética después de eso y por lo menos conservara su orgullo. Ya se había acostumbrado a las necedades de su estudiante y hasta le agradaba cuando decía alguna tontería. Y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando, sin decir nada, Sasuke cargó contra Naruto y comenzó a atacarlo con toda su fuerza.

Durante unos minutos fue una carnicería.

Naruto no era más rápido que el chico Uchiha, y la única manera de vencerlo, sería utilizando una técnica cuyo soporte fuera la cantidad de Chakra que se usara en ella, pero Naruto solo tenía sus clones de sombra e incluso eso no le daba una esperanza dado que su oponente era un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El rubio salió volando luego de una serie de ataques y cayó como si fuera peso muerto sobre el concreto del piso, y Sasuke dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones.

-Hey… imbécil.

El pelinegro se detuvo y volteó con calma hacía donde Naruto, bastante golpeado, se incorporaba con dificultad.

-Ríndete Naruto, -dijo arrogante- a menos que enloquezcas como lo hiciste en el bosque de la muerte, no tienes oportunidad –y volteando a los lados como buscando algo dijo- y no veo el cadáver de ninguno de tus compañeros para hacer que eso pase.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria mientras que Hinata fruncía el ceño y Kurenai mordía su labio interior sin cambiar su expresión al tiempo que el resto de los presentes se preguntaba de que rayos hablaba.

Naruto…

Pues Naruto apretó la mandíbula y luego forzó una risa que no encajaba para nada con el resto del ambiente.

-Eres un retrasado Sasuke. Sin esa técnica de la que tanto presumes, solo serías un niño de culo apretado –chakra, y en grandes cantidades, comenzó a cargarse en el ambiente de manera rápida- y sabes algo más?

Con una mirada cargada de odio entre ambos, Sasuke volvió a activar el Sharingan que había detenido cuando se creyó ganador y se lanzó contra el rubio, al tiempo que Naruto juntaba sus manos al frente y realizaba un solo selló antes de gritar.

-Taju, Kagebunshin no Jutsu

Lo que siguió después no lo hubiera creído nadie si no lo hubieran visto, incluyendo a Kurenai.

Primero docenas de Narutos aparecieron en la habitación, y luego esas docenas realizaron el mismo sello para duplicarse varias veces más, resultando en casi la totalidad del cuarto cubierto por copias del ninja rubio.

-Te voy a vencer!!

Gritaron las copias en un rugido que cimbró el edificio y provocó a varios genin cubrirse las orejas.

Sasuke no se inmutó por un segundo y comenzó a atacar a las copias con golpes letales para hacerlas estallar en segundos. No importaba el número, si lograba llegar con el Naruto original podría destruir a todas las copias de un solo golpe.

Con maestría, que provocó a muchos de los presentes envidia y admiración, comenzó a avanzar hacía el rubio, que se podía discernir entre los demás por ser el único que respiraba de manera agitada a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de Chakra. Y golpe tras golpe, en una explosión de humo tras otra, avanzó hasta llegar a cierta distancia antes de lanzarse al aire con un salto y en un movimiento circular caer sobre el original del otro genin.

'Muy bien… las cosas se están saliendo de control'

Pensaron al mismo tiempo el ninja copia y la maestra del genjutsu cuando cayeron en cuenta de que Sasuke había clavado un kunai sobre el hombro del rubio.

No era, ni por mucho, un punto vital, pero el echo de que el arma se había clavado sobre el hombro del chico, y de que Sasuke mantuviera su expresión seria, mientras el resto de las copias comenzaban a desaparecer por una discrepancia en el chakra de su creador, advirtieron a los jounin que las cosas eran más serias de lo que deberían entre dos genin de la misma aldea.

Naruto, con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, tomó la mano que todavía sostenía el Kunai sobre su hombro y apretó fuertemente.

-Eres… -dijo mientras un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca- un imbécil, Sasuke.

Pasó en un segundo.

El pelinegro apretó la mirada e, ignorando el fuerte agarre del rubio, giró un poco el Kunai todavía en la herida con la esperanza de poner inconciente a su contrincante a base de puro dolor.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio estalló en un pop al tiempo que dos manos se levantaban de la tierra, tomaban los tobillos de Sasuke y lo jalaban dentro del suelo. Dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

Hayate, que había puesto toda su atención durante la pelea, se preguntó cuándo había el chico rubio realizado esa táctica, y Kurenai se preguntó cómo diablos había aprendido ese Jutsu. Era la misma técnica que le había estado enseñando a Kiba y se había esforzado para que el rubio no la aprendiera aún con su pobre manejo de Chakra. Solamente la había explicado una vez de manera general en su presencia y su compañero castaño la había realizado bien apenas un par de veces y con esfuerzo.

Como fuera, Sasuke estaba ahora atrapado dentro de concreto y tierra, sin posibilidades de realizar un Jutsu ni moverse, y Naruto ahora salía de entre las capas de cemento respirando agitadamente y, para sorpresa de todos, sin dejar rastro de su entrada o salida sobre la superficie del suelo.

Tosió un par de veces, y solo entonces Kurenai se dio cuenta de que su pupilo había utilizado casi todo su chakra en esas últimas dos técnicas. Si hubiera fallado, seguramente habría perdido.

Momento.

La pelinegra acababa de caer en cuenta de algo.

Naruto había ganado en una pelea contra Sasuke, el último heredero del sharingan. Y había ganado de una manera justa, y sin ninguna preparación previa.

Su pecho se inflamó de orgullo. Los dos.

Mientras tanto, el salón se había quedado en completo silencio. Inclusive Sarutobi pareció no creer lo que veía, y entre todo eso, Naruto tosió una vez más antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras de una manera cansada.

-Hey, Tarado… ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Sasuke exclamó desde el suelo- ¿Crees que puedes dejarme aquí e irte como si nada?

El otro genin se detuvo y volteó.

-¿Puedes salir de ahí? –preguntó sin expresión alguna tanto en el rostro como en la voz. Y cuando recibió como contestación una mirada iracunda y ligeramente perdida, agregó- Entonces perdiste.

Y comenzó una vez más a dirigirse hacía las escaleras.

-¡Maldita sea Naruto! –agitándose lo mejor que podía, el pelinegro comenzó a gritar más alto- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí cobarde! Ven y pelea!

El silencio para entonces, comenzó a verse roto por los sonidos reprobatorios de muchos de los presentes.

-¿Y que vas a hacer Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio sin dejar de caminar- ¿Chuparme el pito hasta que me rinda? Tendrías que tener más movilidad en el cuello.

Naruto siempre podía ser tan grafico.

Ahora, déjenme aclarar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke. En primer lugar, toda su vida había estado acostumbrado a ser el mejor en todo (excepto por su hermano), a sacar las mejores notas, a recibir la aprobación de todos y prácticamente sin esforzarse en realidad. Así que cuando Naruto lo atrapó bajo el suelo, en un acto que en el momento le pareció cobarde y completamente inaceptable, y lo vio dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar lejos de él, junto con su oportunidad de convertirse en un Chunnin y estar un paso más cerca de vencer a su hermano, buscó la manera, cualquiera, de hacer que el rubio regresara.

-No te confundas Naruto!! –gritó con ligera desesperación en la voz- tal vez ahora tengas suerte, pero yo soy Sasuke, heredero del Sharingan, mientras que tu solo eres un huérfano que nunca conoció ni sabrá nada de sus padres. Solo eres un bastardo cualquiera.

Si el pelinegro se arrepintió, y lo hizo en cuanto terminó de decir lo que dijo, no lo dejó ver a nadie. Mantuvo la expresión fría inclusive cuando el rubio se detuvo y dio media vuelta, Uchiha intentó dejar salir una sonrisa sin conseguirlo.

Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacía él con el puño apretado.

Y cada pasó que daba reverberaba en el salón que ahora estaba tan silencioso que cualquiera juraría que estaba vacío. El rubio se detuvo cuando la cabeza de Sasuke estaba a medio metro de distancia y levantó el puño.

-Naruto

La palabra pareció quedar anclada en el aire mientras Kurenai se preparaba para intervenir junto con el resto de los Jounin si la advertencia de la pelinegra no detenía a su estudiante.

El genin más impredecible de la aldea de Konoha disminuyó su chakra hasta que fue casi imperceptible y, rechinando los dientes, dio media vuelta y dio un paso.

Luego otro, y luego otro.

Y cuando al fin el ambiente tensó comenzaba a disiparse, Naruto volteó, apretó el puño, y tiró un puñetazo al tiempo que dejaba salir todo el chakra que luchaba por escapar de su sistema.

El puño no golpeó a Sasuke porque la distancia entre ellos ya no era cercana, ni era la intención del rubio golpear al que una vez consideró su rival; golpeó el suelo, y en lugar de hacerlo temblar con coraje, como era la intención del genin, este estalló bajo su puño debido a la cantidad de chakra liberado.

El impacto también alcanzó a Sasuke y antes de que ningún Jounin pudiera hacer nada, el pelinegro ya estaba inconciente al margen de un pequeño cráter donde respiraba agitado Naruto. Tragándose las ganas de matar a alguien.

Gaara, que había visto todo con la más apacible de las actitudes, sonrió antes de decidir que mataría primero a ese pelinegro.

* * *

Luego de que Sasuke fue llevado al hospital y de que las cosas se normalizaron lo suficiente como para comenzar la siguiente pelea, el rubio subió los escalones con la mirada pegada al piso mientras se acercaba a su Jounin de unidad. Seguramente Kurenai le daría la regañada de su vida y con justa razón. Pero por algún motivo en ese momento no le importaba tanto, y si pudiera elegir, volvería a hacer lo mismo, aunque eso hubiera mandado a Sasuke al hospital, porque la verdad, se lo merecía.

Una mano acarició su cabello con gentileza y, sorprendido, levantó la vista para ver a Kurenai, que con una sola mirada le dijo lo que no hubiera podido decir con palabras.

* * *

-Naruto… -la voz era suave y apenas se podía escuchar sobre la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar entre Kankuro, el mismo chico que había intentado atacar al rubio apenas unos días atrás, y otro ninja de Konoha, pero el chico volteó hacía su compañera Hinata, que en esos momentos sostenía un pequeño tarro blanco al tiempo que miraba al suelo- … medicina… –dijo simplemente.

El otro genin la miró un momento indeciso, antes de sonreír en un gesto dulce y preguntar con voz suave.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a aplicarla?

Y mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y comenzaba a intentar destapar el tarro de medicina mientras sus manos temblaban en contra de sus deseos, Kurenai volvió la vista al agujero que había echo su estudiante en el centró de la habitación.

Era obvio que había subestimado las habilidades del chico.

Ya había, en un principio, observado como el genin hacía cantidades increíbles de clones así que eso, en esta ocasión, no fue una gran sorpresa. Pero ahora había realizado una técnica de la cual, ella estaba segura, no debería saber más que las bases y de una manera muy generalizada. Un jutsu de tierra no era algo sencillo, era una técnica cuyo nivel era de un chunnin avanzado. Y, además, estaba el último golpe de su estudiante.

Un golpe cargado de Charka requería una manipulación de el mismo muy superior a la de un genin. Ella, al ser una maestra en el genjutsu, un arte donde la cantidad y ubicación de chakra lo es todo, podía, con esfuerzo, realizar uno de esos golpes, pues requerías soltar la energía acumulada en el momento justo y de un solo golpe. En otras palabras, el agujero que había echo su estudiante era un golpe de suerte.

Como cuando había ganado las habitaciones del hotel en ciudad fortuna, o como cuando había ganado el concurso final en su fase final para conseguir un contrato de invocación de un valor incalculable.

Se preguntó si podría hacer que el rubio le dijera los números de la lotería.

Pero bueno, estaba divagando… aunque ganar la lotería no estaba de más.

¿En que estaba pensando?, ah, si, de ahora en adelante, trabajaría a Naruto tanto, que los esclavos se burlarían de él desde sus minas de carbón y sal.

Y luego… le sacaría los números de la lotería.

* * *

Kokukaji se esponjó un poco cuando sintió la conexión del chakra de Naruto, que era lo que lo ataba a esta dimensión, tensarse durante un minuto entero.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Kiba mientras lo miraba con ligera preocupación en el rostro.

Y el ave se obligó a no mostrar ningún cambio porque ya le había fallado al rubio una vez cuando un ataque sorpresa lo hizo regresar a su dimensión para evitar un daño grave. No quería volver a fallarle a su amo.

-Si, solo recordé que no guardé mis semillas cuando Naruto-sama me invocó esta vez –mintió limpiamente.

El chico castaño lo observó con ligera duda antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Si quieres puedes ir Kokukaji, no es como si en verdad necesitara un guardaespaldas en el hospital. Naruto exagera.

El ave lo miró ofendida por insinuar siquiera tal cosa y luego dijo con voz conocedora.

-Naruto-sama me dio una misión, y no me iré de aquí hasta que él regrese. Aunque mis hermanos se coman todas mis semillas de girasol y tenga que comer solo alpiste por una semana.

Luego de eso, miró hacia abajo donde su mano de cartas estaba apoyada sobre una arruga de las sabanas. Akamaru, a su lado, le preguntó si tenía un ocho.

-Dale esta a Akamaru –ordenó con elegancia.

Kiba giró los ojos y murmuró algo acerca de "Aves paranoicas" antes de estirarse y tomar una carta.

-Esa no, la de la derecha… la otra derecha… más… esa.

Kokukaji sonrió internamente. Esa partida de cartas ya era suya.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, y los tres ocupantes del cuarto giraron para ver entrar a una mujer idéntica, solo que en femenino y más grande, al castaño.

-Hola Ma –saludo el chico- ¿cómo estuvo la misión?

La mujer sonrió antes de entrar y ser seguida por Kuromaru, que cerró la puerta con el hocico.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Tsume Inuzuka acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo al tiempo que su perro-ninja subia a la cama que había al lado, en una actitud amigable.

Kiba sospechó que había algo raro en todo el asúnto.

-¿Tienes un cuatro? –preguntó Kokukaji y cuando el castaño le tendió la carta el ave silbó y dejó ver su juego para anunciar que ya había ganado.

-Rayos… -maldijo el chico al tiempo que tomaba todas las cartas y comenzaba a barajarlas de nuevo- es la quinta vez, tienes demasiada suerte para esto.

El ave solo movió las alas y volteó a verlo con la palabra "Obvio" escrita en la frente.

-¿Quieres jugar Ma? –preguntó el chico- aunque no se si podamos ganarle a…

-Hana dijo –interrumpió la matriarca de los Inuzuka sin darle tiempo a nada- que has descubierto que eres homosexual y te gusta Naruto.

Piiiiiiiiiiiii_………_

Kiba volteó a ver la pantalla que mantenía el estatus de su ritmo cardíaco para ver que si, efectivamente, su corazón había dejado de latir. ¿Era físicamente posible tener un ataque cardíaco y seguir completamente consiente?

Pues al parecer… si.

Levantó su puño y golpeó sobre su corazón un par de veces hasta que este volvió a trabajar y luego giró el cuello para ver el rostro de su madre que solamente se notaba ligeramente preocupada, lo demás era pura diversión.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la volvió a cerrar, dando la mejor representación de un pescado muriendo que había echo hasta ahora en su vida. Hasta lo podrían contratar para representar a uno de los pescados de la película de memorias de una Geisha(1).

Tsume giró los ojos y Kuromaru bostezó.

-Yo… yo…

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué rayos había estado fumando Hana para decirle eso a su madre?

-Tú... tú… -repitió su madre con burla en la voz- solo vengo a advertirte una cosa…

Y aquí venía, pensó Kiba, lo que tanto temía. Su madre, al descubrir que su hijo era homosexual, decide impedir que este busque la única relación que posiblemente lo hiciera feliz en la vida, el hijo, al verse impedido por su amada madre, tiene que elegir entre el chico que ama y conservar a su familia. Sin tener una elección real, el hijo vive los primeros cuatro meses y medio en la casa de su madre, intentando convencer a la misma de que la relación amorosa entre dos hombres no es algo reprobable y, finalmente, en una discusión que involucra una baguette, mantequilla, pelotas de tenis y una correa, decide abandonar la casa junto con Akamaru, su único y leal amigo, para vivir un departamento pequeño en el peor barrio de la ciudad. Sus compañeros de la infancia y amigos de vecindario, al enterarse de la horrible verdad, forman facciones, seis séptimas partes de las cuales están en contra de la homosexualidad y una de las cuales es, a pesar de sus palabras vacías de apoyo, neutral. Tres meses más tarde, Naruto, que hasta ahora no se había enterado de nada, es herido durante una misión de rescate para una princesa, como fue siempre su deseo y cae en coma. Kiba y Akamaru, con el poco dinero que tienen ahorrado, compran el silencio de una enfermera que los deja entrar un par de horas al día para ver el cuerpo durmiente del único amor del chico. Once meses, nueve días, tres horas, dos minutos y treintaicuatro segundos más tarde, Naruto, princesa de konohagakure, despierta de su sueño para encontrar a su compañero de equipo durmiendo sobre una silla al lado de su cama, su ropa está sucia y su cabello grasoso, pero aún así, Kiba, en un último intento desesperado por conseguir su felicidad se le confiesa. Naruto lo rechaza y Kiba, incapaz de seguir viviendo sin su familia, sus amigos y sin el primer y único amor en la vida, decide quitarse la vida con un kunai que le regaló su hermana a los cinco años y que a perdido el filo a trabes de los años.

Tsume acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al de su hijo y dijo con voz dura.

-Si no te atreves a decirle nada a Naruto por miedo y termina saliendo con otro chico. Te arrancaré las bolas con solo mis manos desnudas.

Una vez dicho esto, Tsume se levantó de su silla y caminó fuera de la habitación, seguida por Kuromaru que solo volteó a verlo con una mirada despectiva.

* * *

Naruto estornudó sin causa aparente en medio de una explicación que le estaba dando Gai, un Jounin que era el líder de unidad de Lee, su nuevo amigo, acerca de los problemas que aparentemente había entre la familia de Hinata y la… familia de Hinata.

¿Cómo rayos un grupo de personas con antepasados en común logran llegar a un punto en donde se odian unos a otros?

La familia principal y la familia… ¿Cómo le había llamado Gai?, bueno, la familia no principal.

Neji y Hinata, que peleaban en la penúltima ronda, y la verdad todo estaría bien y sería gracioso de no ser porque su compañera de equipo estaba temblando bajo la presencia de su primo.

-Toda la gente tiene un límite –explicó Neji con la mirada fija en su prima mientras se preparaba para un ataque- todo mundo tiene un destino y la gente no puede cambiar.

El rubio giró los ojos y se enojó cuando vio como su compañera comenzaba a dar un ligero paso hacia atrás.

-No es cierto!! –gritó en el mejor humor que podía porque su compañera de equipo era muy tímida y cualquier otra reacción de su parte se vería reflejada en su desempeño- Yo se que tu puedes Hinata!!

Era como la tercera vez que gritaba algo de apoyo para su compañera, pero por alguna razón Neji, que ya había demostrado ser capaz de ganar esta batalla en cualquier momento, parecía empeñado en destruir la confianza de la chica. Y como las otras veces, bastó esa simple frase de Naruto para que la pose de batalla de la chica volviera a tomar fuerza.

Pero tal vez, pensó Hinata junto con las demás personas presentes, la simple confianza no sería sufriente para vencer al chico pelinegro.

Y mientras pensaba en algo, cualquier cosa que le podría ayudar para tener una esperanza por la victoria, la chica tropezó con el hueco donde antes había estado Sasuke y que casi había perdido toda su forma por resto de las batallas de los otros genin. Pensar en el pelinegro todavía le traía un sabor amargo a Hinata, pero en esta ocasión una idea sobrevino a su mente y, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, realizó un sello con las manos.

-Kagebunshin no Jutsu –dijo con toda la firmeza que era capas al tiempo que lanzaba una plegaria.

Un clon, que casi la deja sin Chakra por completo, apareció a su lado y la chica solo pudo felicitarse a si misma sin ver como los Jounin presentes se sorprendían y luego se preocupaban por ella.

El estado en el que estaba la heredera del clan era por demás deplorable y una técnica como esa solo la ponía en riesgo.

Kurenai se tensó en su lugar y deseó tener o el coraje para decirle que se detuviera y romper sus ilusiones o el optimismo para apoyarla como lo hacía Naruto que ahora saltaba emocionado en su lugar.

Las dos Hinatas atacaron al mismo tiempo desde ángulos diferentes a la vez y Neji solo dejó que se ambas se acercaran lo suficiente como para realizar su última técnica.

No era algo que quisiera mostrar, pero su prima si había mejorado un poco.

-Tenkai –exclamó el pelinegro mientras acumulaba Chakra y lo expulsaba por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que giraba a una velocidad impresionante.

El clon, que con tanto esfuerzó había realizado Hinata, desapareció, y la misma, salió despedida en dirección contraria y se estampo contra la pared antes de intentar levantarse solo para caer inconciente.

-Las personas no pueden cambiar su destino.

Concluyó Neji mientras veía el cuerpo inconciente de su prima al ser trasladado al hospital. Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban al otro extremo del grupo de Kurenai.

-No es cierto –dijo una voz cargada de seguridad que obligó a la copia de Hiashi a volverse sobre sí mismo- Yo te voy a demostrar, que el destino no existe, que puedes ser y hacer cualquier cosa que desees si trabajas duro.

Y por alguna razón, Neji no fue el único que frunció el ceño en esa habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1 Es que esa es la imagen más fuerte que tengo de un pescado muriendo, lean el libro, vale la pena. La película no, es un asco comparada con el libro.

Ahora si…..

EEEEEEEEEEEEehhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Al fin termine este capitulo –aplausos, aplausos- muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente a los que lo hicieron y muchas gracias a los impacientes que quieren matarme por no haberlo echo antes tambien se aprecia mucho su opinión.

De echo, ya tenía listo este capitulo antes, y que bueno que no lo publique porque no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que es este, si puedo decirlo yo mismo.

Por cierto, aquellos que amen a Sasuke no se ofendan por como lo presento en este fic, de echo hasta le fue bien… comparado a lo que pensaba hacerle en un principio. Repito, Sasuke le abrió un hoyo a Naruto en la serie y no, NO lo voy a perdonar por eso. Traidor.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, como siempre, Quejas y sugerencias son apreciadas, serán leídas con calma y toda la cosa.

Una vez más. Lamento que este capítulo haya tardado tanto en publicarse, lo acabo de terminar hoy mismo.

Para aquellos que estén leyendo "Por los besos que no te di" reescribiré el capitulo tercero porque simplemente apesta y no me gusto.

Besos.

Respuestas de reviews: No digan que lo hice

Kikimaru: -_-U Hola… al ser el primero, te toca la disculpa. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. ñ_ñ pero bueno, nada se puede hacer, como vez, ya me eché a Sasuke, esque ahora estoy en un odio irracional por él y estoy hasta la madre de Sasunaru… si eres fanático de esa pareja lo siento. Como sea, disfruta el capítulo.

Kioki hanari: Hola, espero que no creas que fue un desperdicio de tiempo esperar por el capítulo y que te siga gustando mi historia.

Sango223: +.+…. Jeje… no me golpees

Akane: y aquí está… si todavía la sigues esperando.

Tonkspotter400: Bueno… pues aquí está, es un placer que a la gente le guste mi fic.

Basted: Perfectamente, solo con un bloqueo de escritor terrible y una ligera depresión por esto y aquello, pero siglo vivo.

Unknown: Espero que te guste este capítulo, y que no haya exagerado con un OC, besos y cuídate.

A todos los que me faltan, revisen sus correos Chicos y gracias por dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

ES GRACIAS A SU APOYO QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO. GRACIAS


	12. Chantaje emosional

Hola chicos, no se emocionen, lamento decir que esto solo es para corregir los horrores gramaticales más obvios del capítulo. Desgraciadamente por el momento sufro de otro periodo de bloqueo y por más que me esfuerzo en escribir el siguiente capítulo no lo consigo.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, pero tampoco quiero poner un capítulo cuyo resultado no me complace (en lo que se refiere a la manera de escribirlo, porque todo mundo se ha dado cuenta de mi incapacidad ortográfica).

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero seguir en sus corazones (aunque prefiero la indiferencia al odio)

* * *

Chantaje emocional

* * *

El sonido de una gota de agua al escaparse del grifo reverberó por toda la casa.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y la escasa luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de las puertas y paredes no era suficiente para iluminar con verdadera vitalidad lo que había en la casa.

Sueños rotos y odio. Desesperación y autoreprobación.

Y el pelinegro, tirado sobre un futon en medio de su habitación se preguntaba que era aquello qué había faltado, en qué había fallado. En esos momentos debía haber estado en el hospital, pero apenas había despertado, se largó a su departamento.

Su sharingan, que tantas y tantas horas de entrenamiento le había llevado obtener y que al final consiguió de manera sorpresiva durante una misión de guardaespaldas a un mercante, había fallado de la manera más humillante.

No, su sharingan no había fallado.

Él era el culpable porqué se descuidó. Los clones de Naruto habían formado una barricada frente a él y solo lo perdió de vista completamente durante un total de tres segundos.

Tres segundos que fueron su perdición y resultaron para él, en la mayor y más grande humillación de su vida.

Pero…

Una súbita onda de desesperación recorrió su cuerpo y apretó el puño que recargaba contra las sabanas.

Pero…

Levantó el puño y con fuerza lo dejó caer sobre el suelo, aunque en realidad no dolió ni fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo.

Pero debió haber sabido que había una trampa. Sus ojos, su sharingan le advirtió de las sutiles diferencias que había en el suelo por donde había entrado el rubio. Una especie de patrón circular que estaba seguro no había habido antes de que el chico se duplicara y al cual culpo por la cantidad tan grande de energía que había liberado su "presa".

Naruto tenía razón. Que idiota había sido.

Sasuke deseó.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse confiado en esa batalla. Deseó no haberse burlado del rubio ni haber perdido la cabeza. Kakashi sensei, Shino y hasta Sakura se habían decepcionado de él, aunque la última no lo hubiera demostrado abiertamente. Deseó… deseó muy fuerte.

-¿Quieres ser más fuerte? Sasuke kun?

Un escalofrió lo recorrió y abrió los ojos para descubrir que casi se había quedado dormido odiando, que no era tan poco común en su vida. Y al incorporarse y mirar confundido a su alrededor, solo pudo ver su cuarto completamente vacío. Volvió a echarse sobre el futon pesadamente y decidió que mañana por la mañana, iría a patearle el trasero a Naruto antes de ir y exigirle a Kakashi que lo entrenara más fuerte. Sangraría de ser necesario.

-¿Deseas más poder?

La voz suave y tersa le llegó a los oídos como si viniera de lejos pero la promesa de sus palabras subió a su cerebro como espuma de champaña.

-Si… -dijo o pensó suavemente a trabes de una cortina de sueño- …más… y más… -…'quiero ser'…- fuerte.

Y calló rendido en un sueño afiebrado, producto del capricho de pesadillas donde su hermano jugaba con la cabeza de su madre y de sus heridas mal atendidas.

* * *

Rosas amarillas, que le costaron una pequeña fortuna porque tenían que importarlas, o eso le dijeron en la florería donde las compró. Si era cierto o no, no era importante, porque cuando Naruto las tendió hacía Hinata, dos días después de la peleas, y vio como su cara se inflamó de felicidad, pensó que con gusto pagaría el doble o el triple sin pensarlo dos veces para tener esa misma reacción.

-¿Pa-para mi? –preguntó tímidamente la chica al tiempo que la maquina a la que estaba conectada hacía ese mismo ruido raro al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Hinata miró un monitor extrañada antes de golpear su pecho un par de veces y tomar el presente que se le ofrecía con una tímida sonrisa. Y el rubio se tragó una vez más las ganas de pedirle perdón.

La verdad era que se sentía en parte culpable porque gracias a sus gritos de apoyo la chica se había esforzado mucho más de lo que debería, lo que dio como resultado que muchos de sus órganos internos se vieran dañados, incluyendo su corazón.

Pero, cuando el chico había pedido una disculpa la primera vez, Hinata pareció triste y luego furiosa por tal cosa, dijo.

-Naruto-kun –su voz suave era firme y la chica apretó sus puños sobre su regazo al tiempo que se obligaba a verla a los ojos- no quiero escuchar eso.

Así que el rubio intentaba no pensar en eso y no volver a repetirlo porque seguramente Hinata le arrancaría la cabeza luego.

-Oye, Naruto!! –exclamó una voz a su izquierda y el genin volteó a ver la cara de Kiba- yo también estoy enfermo… -tosió patéticamente para remarcar su punto- muy, muy enfermo –hizo un ademán de debilidad y el resto de los presentes, que eran Akamaru, Kuromaru, Hana y dos de sus perros ninja y Hanabi, que parecía estar ahí más para ver a Naru que a su dulce hermanita, giraron los ojos- ¿Qué me trajiste?

Hinata, sorpresivamente por petición de Hiashi había sido trasladada a la habitación del castaño cuando salió de cirugía, que afortunadamente no era más que para ayudar a una recuperación más rápida de un par de órganos y terminó sin problema alguno.

Naruto lo miró curioso con una ceja alzada antes de acercarse más a su cama y sonreír dulcemente.

-Un puñetazo –dijo antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el hombro.

-… -Kiba tomó su brazo herido con el otro- Ouch!

Y el resto del cuarto rió durante unos segundos.

-En realidad, te traje un chocolate –aclaró el rubio mientras buscaba en una de las bolsas que había a la altura de los muslos laterales en sus bermudas- ah, aquí esta –Naruto sonrió amigablemente y tendió el dulce a su amigo, provocando que la maquina hiciera un par de pitidos a los que ya nadie les puso atención.

Y justo cuando el castaño estaba por tomar su regalo, Kuromaru interrumpió con su voz grave y extrañamente dulce.

-Hey, Naru –el chico volteó para ver como el perro utilizaba esa mirada de ternura que pueden hacer todos los perros y que curiosamente aún funcionaba con un animal sin un ojo y con más cara de lobo malo de caricatura que otra cosa- ¿Me lo regalas?

Kiba gruñó por lo bajo.

-Hey, eso es mío –dijo estirándose e intentando atrapar el chocolate que el rubio rápidamente elevó sobre su cabeza- ò.ó NARUuuu~~!!

Con una gran sonrisa, el chico dio un paso para alejarse de la cama y explicó con una sonrisa.

-Pero has sido un mal chico Kiba, y mi abuelita dice que no hay que darle recompensa a los chicos malos.

-Eso no es cierto –para defender su punto, el joven Inuzuka se incorporó y señaló a su compañero de equipo- nunca a dicho tal cosa. Es más –agregó acaloradamente- si te diera un consejo, te diría que no importa lo mal que te portes siempre y cuando nadie se dé cuenta.

-No es bueno darle recompensas a los niños malos Naru, -Kuromaru se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el rubio antes de sentarse sobre sus patas traseras a su lado- solo los alientas a que se porten peor. Mejor dale eso a tu abuela.

Con horror, Kiba observó como el chico comenzaba a abrir la envoltura de SU chocolate para dárselo a ese perro.

'NI MUERTO' pensó para sí mismo.

-Pero Naru, yo no me he portado mal, soy un buen chico –exclamó con la voz más lastimera que tenía y realizó su propia imitación de perrito atropellado en la carretera, si hubiera carreteras- además el chocolate es malo para los perros… es tóxico.

Naruto miró a Kiba con una ceja alzada antes de ver a Kuromaru-abuelita una vez más.

-Solo es tóxico cuando es mucho –explicó el canino- una pequeña barra de chocolate no va a matarme. Y si te haz portado mal.

Hana, que estaba sentada en una silla, asintió un par de veces antes de decir rápidamente.

-Cierto y cierto.

Ausentemente Naruto se llevó la barra de chocolate a la boca para darle la primera mordida mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de decidir el destino del resto del mundo.

-Hmmmm –dio una segunda mordida y Kiba lloró para sus adentros- Aquellos que piensen que Kiba es un mal chico –anunció al resto del cuarto- Levanten la mano.

Todos levantaron la mano, pata en el caso de los perros.

-ò_ó Hinata!!

La chica sonrió tiernamente antes de girar la vista a otro lado, pero no bajó la mano.

-Bueno, -resumió el rubio- eso lo resuelve todo.

Y sacó el resto de chocolate cubierto con almendras y se lo dio a Kuromaru que se lo tragó de un sopetón antes de darle un par de lamidas a las manos del chico.

Kiba solo pudo mirar impotente desde su cama mientras el alma se le iba al suelo.

-Mi chocolate… -su voz sonó todavía más lastimera y hasta la maquina a la que estaba conectado pareció unirse con sus pequeños y poco audibles pi pii en su depresión.

-Na~nana~nanana –se burlo el perro ninja ritmicamente mientras disfrutaba del sabor que quedó anclado en su boca. Casi nunca podía comer chocolate.

Y fue tanta la lastima que le provocó al rubio, que con un suspiro, tomó la envoltura del chocolate y le dio un par de tirones a las paredes para alisarlas.

-Bueno…ya, pon la mano.

Kiba lo miró un momento sin entender, hasta que comprendió que todavía quedaban restos de almendras y chocolate en el paquete y, sonriendo como un niño en navidad, extendió la palma de su mano para recibir cinco trocitos pequeños de almendra y dos de chocolate.

Los acercó a su cara disuelto entre la alegría y el desazón durante unos segundos, que fue todo el tiempo que necesito Akamaru para saltar sorpresivamente a la cama, lamer la palma de su mano y quedarse con las sobras de chocolate, bajar de nuevo al suelo y dar un ladrido que sería el equivalente a un Na~nana~nana~

Kiba le arrojó la almohada todavía incrédulo por la traición.

El resto de los presentes rieron durante un momento y fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo que atrajo la atención de todos.

-Naruto –Kurenai, en su tono marcial, llamó- Es hora del entrenamiento.

El rubio asintió.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo moviendo la mano hacia la esquina donde estaban Hana y los perros, antes de dar media vuelta y besar la mejilla de Hinata que sufrió una arritmia- mejórate pronto –a Hanabi, que estaba echando humo con la cabeza le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello- nos vemos luego –y abandonó la habitación con Kurenai que solo asintió en forma general antes de partir.

Ahora si, Kiba daba lástima.

Tanta que Akamaru, arrepentido, se dirigió a la papelera que había en la esquina del cuarto antes de volver con la envoltura arrugada del chocolate y ponerla a su lado. Sin conseguir una reacción.

Hana giró los ojos y se preparó para consolar a su hermano o golpearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, todavía no se decidía. Se incorporó de la silla y sin ningún aviso, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Kiba –dijo la cabeza de Naruto desde la puerta- casi lo olvido –y aventó un paquete pequeño desde donde estaba antes de desaparecer como había entrado.

El paquete, que resultó ser otro chocolate igual, cayó en las manos del chico que lo vio un momento perplejo.

-Na~nana~nana~ -canturreó hacía Kuromaru antes de comenzar a abrir el papel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Kasumi tomo la mano de Tarou entre las suyas, tomándose un segundo para apreciar la diferencia de tamaño y las venas que recorrían el dorso de estas, se inclinó un poco y beso individualmente cada uno de los dedos provocando que la excitación de su novio creciera, y, con un suspiro, colocó la mano sobre su pecho derecho desnudo, sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo cuando, tímidamente, Tarou movió uno de sus dedos para acariciar su…_

-¿Sigues leyendo eso Kakashi?

…_tímidamente, Tarou movió uno de sus…_

-Hay por Dios santo, eres uno de los adultos más irresponsables que conozco… _blablabla bla bla… _entrenamiento, _etc etc.. bla bla bla… _responsabilidades…

…_movió uno de sus dedos para acariciar su pezón, sintiendo un nudo en su…_

-O me dejas de ignorar o busco a Gai y le digo que deseas duplicar el numero de sus peleas semanales.

Kakashi maldijo mentalmente antes de cerrar su libro y ver atentamente a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Genma.

¿Qué rayos quería ahora?

-¿Si? –preguntó dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

El otro ninja lo miró durante medio segundo antes de volver a comenzar con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mira… comprendo que estés molesto por haber perdido al chico cuando éste debió de haber estado en tu equipo.

El peliblanco iba a contestarle que NO estaba molesto; estaba orgulloso de que el hijo de su sensei había demostrado poder vencer a un Uchiha en un combate limpio, también estaba conciente de que muy probablemente Kurenai tenía razón y las cosas no se habrían desarrollado igual si Sasuke y Naruto hubieran estado en el mismo equipo, y que, mal que mal, las cosas iban bien para ambos equipos.

A quien engañaba, estaba molesto. Maldita Kurenai roba alumnos.

-No estoy molesto, -dijo con su tono apático habitual- estoy leyendo.

Genma dejó salir un bufido.

-Mira, se que no es muy mi asunto, pero creo que deberías estar entrenando a Shino para las finales y a Sasuke para distraerlo un poco.

El ninja copia volvió a abrir su libro y a enterrar su mirada en él.

-Shino fue a aprender un nuevo jutsu de su clan, y si yo fuera Sasuke, preferiría pasar un tiempo a solas. Les daré a los chicos esta semana antes de ponerme a trabajar en sus técnicas.

* * *

El genin observó atento al hyphessobrycon erythostigma, un pez ovalado de agua dulce perteneciente al orden de los characiformes.

Claro que ni el pez ni el rubio sabían eso. Para el chico, solo se trataba de un bonito pez de un tono rosado y curiosas escamas. Y cuando el ninja se detuvo una vez más para mirar confundido la bolsa que cargaba y luego a su sensei, la pelinegra solo soltó un suspiro.

-Ya casi llegamos Naruto.

Luego de salir del hospital, donde Kurenai le dijo que lo esperara, la pelinegra y el genin más espectacular de todo Konoha, según él mismo, fueron ni más ni menos que a una tienda de mascotas. Naruto todavía recordaba la primera vez que entró a esa tienda. El dependiente, igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea, había intentado correrlo del establecimiento apenas verlo, y solo fue gracias a los ojos de borrego y las frases patéticas del chico, que el dependiente aceptó venderle un pequeño hámster al chico.

Tres días más tarde, luego de salir un par de horas, Naruto regresó para encontrar el cadáver de Nobu, como le había puesto, echó papilla sobre el suelo. Le habían roto el cuello y lo habían utilizado como crayola para escribir la palabra 'asesino' con su sangre en una de las paredes.

Eso le sirvió a Naruto para dos cosas.

La primera, para que el viejo Sandaime aumentara la seguridad de su departamento, y a partir de ese momento, nadie volvió a entrar a destruir nada en su casa.

La segunda, para hacer que el rubio se prometiera a sí mismo no volver a comprar una mascota en su vida. De todas maneras el iba a ser Hokage, e iba ha estar demasiado ocupado como para tener una mascota.

Pues como fuera. Kurenai compró un pez mediano y rosado muy bonito, y varías docenas de pequeños peces Neon que se movían muy curioso por todo el acuario y que se veían aún mejor en las cuatro bolsas que cargaba su sensei con sumo cuidado.

-Llegamos –anunció la maestra del genjutsu luego de haber caminado un poco por el bosque.

El genin miró al frente de donde señalaba su sensei y no pudo reprimir un sonido de asombro que salió por su garganta al ver lo que había al frente.

Era un claro en medio del bosque, y en el centro de este, de un tamaño aproximado de cuatro metros de diámetro, había una especie de estanque con las paredes echas de piedra y con un circulo también de piedra en el medio. Este último circulo era pequeño, con menos de un metro de diámetro y echo al parecer de una sola roca, estaba casi al ras del agua que tenía como un metro de profundidad y donde ya flotaban tres bolsas más con peces, seguramente aclimatándose a la nueva temperatura, como les había explicado el sujeto de la tienda que debían hacer.

La pelinegra se acercó a la orilla del estanque y colocó las cuatro bolsas en ella, haciendo una seña a su estudiante para que colocara la suya en el agua mientras ella comenzaba a sacar a los peces de las bolsas que ya estaban cuando ellos llegaron.

-No sabía que hubiera un estanque aquí.

Dijo el genin a modo de conversación. La verdad, la Jounin no era muy dada a la interacción social, y siempre que Naruto se quedaba solo con ella, transcurrían periodos de silencio que no sabía sobrellevar muy bien. Por lo menos hasta que rompían el hielo por primera vez.

-No lo había, lo hice esta mañana –explicó mientras observaba como los peces, uno igual al rosado y varias docenas de pequeños peces Neon negro, que no eran muy diferentes a los Normales, comenzaban a diseminarse por todo el agua.

-En serio? –preguntó incrédulo.

Y luego de un segundo, la pelinegra se incorporó y dio un salto para llegar al círculo central del estanque.

-Si –contestó simplemente y luego miró seriamente a su estudiante que solo atinó a cuadrarse en su lugar- Escúchame atentamente Naruto –su voz tomó el ya tan clásico tono inflexible- no voy a decir que tu victoria en las preliminares fue un golpe de suerte, ni siquiera pienses que menosprecio tus habilidades –mantuvo la mirada firme en el chico- al contrario, estoy muy complacida por la pericia que demostraste en esa batalla y no creo que nadie piense lo contrario.

Eso hizo sonreír al ojiazul que solo atinó a ver a su maestra con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Era muy raro que lo felicitaran.

-Sin embargo –continuo la imponente mujer- tu siguiente batalla no será fácil; creo que sabes muy bien el alcance que tiene el Byakugan y créeme cuando te digo que la técnica de Neji es superior a la de Hinata. –aquí hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que su estudiante entendiera lo que decía y solo continuó cuando éste asintió firmemente- Además, su giro del cielo es una técnica casi impenetrable, y si…

-¡Pero tu dijiste que me enseñarías como romperla! Verdad? –interrumpió Naruto en un ataque de inquietud muy común en él.

Kurenai lo miró reprobatoriamente y se preguntó si algún día podría quitarle esa manía al chico. Seguramente no, pero podía seguir intentando.

-Hay una técnica. –levantó una mano para evitar ser interrumpida de nuevo- Kodate no jutsu (1) –y la pelinegra casi podía ver los signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza del chico seguido de una honda de excitación que fácilmente podía ser leída.

-Bueno –con gran resolución, Naruto plantó pie a la situación- sea lo que sea, estoy listo.

Kurenai curvó su boca ligeramente en una sonrisa.

-No, no lo estás Naruto –explicó al tiempo que volvía a hacer una señal para que el chico no la interrumpiera- Kodate no jutsu es una técnica muy especial y que casi nunca se usa. Y su principal característica es que no puede ser dominada a menos de que tengas un nivel alto de control de Chakra.

-¡¡Pero…!!

-Naruto! –la voz de la maestra del genjutsu subió varias octavas- estoy haciendo dos apuestas al mismo tiempo –explicó y levantó dos dedos antes de bajar uno- la primera, que dada tu estamina y cantidad de chakra, ésta nueva técnica será suficiente para detener el giro del cielo, un jutsu al que nunca he visto detenerse de una manera directa –bajó el segundo dedo y con él el resto de la mano- y la segunda, que puedes mejorar tu control lo suficiente en menos de un mes y aprender éste nuevo Jutsu en más o menos de una semana. –ambas apuestas eran casi imposibles… casi- Esto normalmente le llevaría tres meses de trabajo duro a un muy buen ninja.

El silencio llenó el bosque cuando dejó de hablar, y la pelinegra se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto en poner tanta fe en el muchacho. Tal vez podrían idear una táctica menos directa que le diera posibilidades de…

-Si –la voz del genin interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos y al observar atentamente, pudo leer la determinación del chico- hagamos eso.

Con seriedad, Kurenai señaló hacía la parte del estanque que estaba entre ellos y donde ya nadaban la mitad de los peces.

-Si fallas en este ejercicio –dijo pensando que si alguien se enteraba de que estaba chantajeando emocionalmente al niño le iría muy mal- los peces se van a morir.

Por la expresión asustada del chico, supo que había dado en el blanco.

Y Dios… esperaba poder mantener esto en secreto.

* * *

Durante la segunda fase de los exámenes chuunin, Anko, una jounin cuya principal característica era su sed de sangre y su poco recato, descubrió la presencia de Orochimaru al encontrar que uno de los grupos de genin estaba siendo suplantado y dirigirse al bosque a investigar.

Claro que esa era la versión oficial, en realidad la mujer supo, desde el momento de ver los cuerpos de los genin que estaban siendo suplantados, que su antiguo maestro estaba interfiriendo con la prueba y decidió hacer una misión suicida. Sin embargo, la misión kamikase fue un fracaso, y Anko regresó con un mensaje del traidor.

Konoha sería atacada en el momento que los exámenes fueran cancelados. Aunque era obvio que la aldea sería atacada de todas formas tarde o temprano.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que Sasuke Uchiha era el blanco de Orochimaru, sobre todo luego de escuchar el reporte del equipo ocho. Y luego de una larga deliberación, se llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien, la aldea sería atacada de una manera u otra, si se dejaba correr el tiempo de los exámenes de manera normal, por lo menos la hoja tendría probabilidades de prepararse contra el ataque.

Eso, claro, hasta que Naruto ganó contra su pelea contra Sasuke y el concejo, así como la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban enterados de la situación, dejaron de estar seguros si Orochimaru esperaría ahora que el objeto de estudio estaba fuera de la mesa.

Todos claro, exceptuando a Sarutobi. Que conocía a su estudiante lo suficiente como para saber que seguiría esperando un poco más, lo suficiente como para que Konoha estuviera a su máximo poder y en presencia de los Daimiyo para aplastarlo de una manera definitiva y espectacular.

A veces Orochimaru podía ser tan predecible.

* * *

La noche era fresca y tranquila, la humedad en el aire era ligeramente húmeda y la luna brillaba enorme en el cielo. La aldea de la hoja dormía casi en su totalidad y el principal ruido que llenaba el espacio era el de los insectos, que no cesaban en su movimiento.

Claro que siempre había una excepción. En este caso, Gekko Hayate. Un Jounin cuya especialidad era el uso de la espada en todas sus formas y cuyo principal defecto era una enfermedad crónica que padecía de nacimiento.

Kabuto, el hijo adoptivo de uno de los mejores ninjas especializados en medicina había resultado un traidor, un infiltrado de la aldea del Sonido bajo el mandato de Orochimaru. Y había otros dos puntos principales en la situación que eran perturbadores.

Uno era el hecho de que había escuchado un complot entre la arena y el sonido para acabar con la aldea de la hoja. El otro, y el que en esos momentos era prioritario, era el hecho de que Hayate había sido descubierto espiando en la conversación y ahora Kabuto estaba tras su rastro.

Solo tenía que escapar.

Solo eso maldita sea y ese cuerpo suyo volvía a cobrarle cuando más lo necesitaba. El jounin de cabello castaño sabía que ahora no tendría oportunidad en una pelea directa, así que retirarse era la única opción posible, e incluso eso, con sus pulmones ardiendo con cada respiro, parecía fuera de su alcance.

Saltó hacía otro de los tejados de entre los tantos edificios que había en la aldea de Konoha y, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar por falta de circulación, decidió jugarse todo por el todo.

Volteó y desenvaino su katana, colocándose en la mejor posición defensiva de la que era capaz.

-Cansado? –la voz de Kabuto llegó desde su espalda y el castaño realizó un moviendo rápido co el filo de la hoja al tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo. No había nada tras él- ese es el principal problema con esta aldea –comentó el peliblanco con tranquilidad esta vez hacía la izquierda de Hayate que saltó para poner distancia de lo que resultó ser otro lugar vacío- dejan que personas lisiadas y sin ningún talento se vuelvan ninjas.

El jounin se movió rápido. En menos de un segundo juntó el resto de chakra que le quedaba y realizó un ataque de espadas hacía su izquierda, donde la figura de Kabuto lo miró con sorna durante una fracción de tiempo antes de que Hayate lo atravesara como si no estuviera ahí.

Seguramente por que Kabuto no estaba ahí. Hayate se maldijo a sí mismo por lo bajo por caer en un truco tan simple. Un solo bunshin, ni siquiera uno con cuerpo real, y ahí iba a gastar la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Y yo pensé que me iba a entretener un poco.

Esta vez, Hayate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir una navaja de chakra cortar su costado derecho, abriendo su omóplato y cortando una buena tajada en su pulmón.

'Se acabo', pensó mientras caía al suelo como si estuviera en una película barata en una escena alargada donde toman cuadro por cuadro.

Y lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue un borrón negro y lo que por una fracción de segundo le parecieron las patas de un animal.

* * *

Kuromaru sabía que últimamente su comportamiento rayaba en la obsesión.

Era de noche, una noche con luna llena como esa solo era para aullar hasta sacarse el alma del cuerpo, pero por alguna razón sus instintos no le pedían otra cosa sino asegurarse que el nuevo miembro de su manada estuviera seguro. Algo que muy rara vez le pasaba.

Así que, sacudiéndose un par de perras de encima que estaban intentando quedar preñadas de nuevo, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa del clan. No le costaba trabajo separarse de ellas, ya las atendería cuando regresara.

-Vas a salir?

Preguntó Tsume cuando ya estaba por alcanzar la salida y Kuromaru maldijo por lo bajo su falta de habilidad en esta ocasión. La matriarca del clan solo levantó una ceja.

-Tengo ganas de hacer una visita –explicó con su voz gruesa y rasposa.

Sin esperar contestación, volvió a comenzar a caminar.

-Naruto?

Fue la simple pregunta de la matriarca y fue como si un interruptor de alarma se encendiera en su cabeza. Si Tsume suponía que era el chico, era porque también sentía la misma sensación que él, y si eso era cierto, mejor se daba prisa.

Echó a correr sin dar una contestación a Tsume, después se disculparía si sus instintos solo estaban sobreactuando, pero… pero si no era así.

Corrió cada vez más rápido entre los edificios y las calles, y cuando al fin alcanzó a ver el departamento de Naru, sintió como si su estomago se hubiera quedado tres metros más atrás.

Sentía un chakra demoniaco, pesado y con una increíble sed de sangre escapar de lo que estaba seguro era la ventana del chico. Por la naturaleza de este, era seguro que no pertenecía a Naru, y sin saber como, ya estaba saltando sobre el tronco de un árbol antes de utilizarlo como impulso para llegar a la ventana del chico que estaba abierta de par en par.

Cayó con gracia sobre el suelo, sin hacer un solo sonido y cuando volteó a ver la fuente del chakra, descubrió a un chico pelirrojo.

La habitación de Naruto era pequeña, apenas de la mitad de una de las habitaciones normales del complejo Inuzuka y la cama ocupaba un poco menos de un tercio del lugar. Sobre esta, dormido y completamente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, descansaba el rubio, y Kuromaru pensó que tendría que enseñarle al chico a dormir con un ojo abierto. El perro-ninja giró su atención al otro habitante de la habitación.

Gaara.

El jinchuriki de la aldea de la arena estaba sobre Naruto, apenas una decena de centímetros de su rostro y sonriendo con la locura escrita en la cara.

-Aléjate de él

Exigió el canino y el "genin" pelirrojo detuvo su avance para voltear a verlo con intenso odio.

-Eh dicho que te alejes de él.

Kuromaru sintió como el chakra del perpetrador comenzaba a mover la arena que había en el suelo hacía él, y haciendo gala de su velocidad, esperó hasta que el chico hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y la arena cargo hacía él de todas direcciones. Para el ojo humano, Kuromaru desapareció y volvió a aparecer a espaldas del chico.

-Más te vale que mi nieto no despierte o tendría que matarte por privarlo de su sueño de belleza –las facciones de locura fueron desapareciendo lentamente del rostro del pelirrojo para ser reemplazadas por confusión- ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Naru?

-…¿Naru? –preguntó lentamente el chico como si no entendiera a quién se refería- Su nombre es Yumi –y poco a poco, la arena que estaba regada por toda la habitación se fue juntando en la espalda del chico hasta tomar la forma de una ánfora o cacahuatito gigante- dime, perro –Kuromaru gruño en señal de advertencia- Yumi te quiere?

El gruñido del compañero de la matriarca Inuzuka se hizo más filoso, más hondo. Y el junchiriki de Sukaku sonrió una vez más, incitando a la inanidad antes de desaparecer en una nube de arena.

La atmosfera acecina se dispersó, y los insectos nocturnos volvieron a su frenesí interminable. Kuromaru se baño con la luz de la luna llena a trabes de la ventana abierta.

-Creo que era mucho pedir para una noche normal de sexo –dijo pensando en las perras en celo que se habían quedado en la casa.

Si no regresaba hoy, y no lo haría pues tenía que cuidar del niño, las chicas buscarían a otras parejas.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención, donde el rubio se acurrucaba suavemente en la almohada con una ridícula gorrita. Kuromaru sonrió y se acercó suavemente hacía la figura dormida de su nieto adoptivo. Hasta que su hocico acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Yo te cuido, Naru.

Prometió suavemente porque era dolorosamente tierno.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1 Escudo pequeño.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Kauket: Que bueno que te gusta, gusta. Esa es mi misión en la vida.

Kikimaru -.- Gaara es taaan difícil de escribir, tiene una mente tan torcida por el momento que no puedo comprender del todo sus acciones, por lo que no puedo escribir mucho de él. A mi también me gusta. Kiba… pues… kiba es un niño y no sabe como aproximarse a Naru… así que tendré que drogarlo para darle animo –porristas- y espero que este capítulo te ayude para saber que pasa con Sasuke, que si quiere a Naru, pero para él, que esta loquito, la muerte de su hermano biene primero ñ_n

A todos lo demas que me escribieron, revisen sus correos chicos.


End file.
